


Nothing At All

by InkInterrupted



Category: Alfie Solomons - Fandom, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Language, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInterrupted/pseuds/InkInterrupted
Summary: A whole new sort of trouble for Alfie in the form of Alyona Meir, a young widow he glances upon during a visit to one of Sabini’s clubs where she works as a barmaid.  Until suddenly she disappears.  After the club is robbed at gun point.   Only to reappear in the most unlikely, and for Alfie’s purpose, slightly vulnerable place.  Trouble seems to follow the girl.  Will it prove too much for our fearless and fearsome gangster?  Will he risk it all to have her, though she gives nothing at all in return?  Perhaps our temperamental gangster has finally met his match.This is the full story of Alfie and Alyona, as teased in the one shot "Release."This is how it all began.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. The Man With the Beard

The sounds of a lively jazz quartet spilled out from the dimly lit club windows and into the crowded evening streets of London. The stained glass casting sparkling shadows upon the pavement that had been carefully swept free of the normal London dirt and grime. Here and there, people dressed in attire that ranged from evening garb, to meagerly thin peasant coverings, milled about or were scurrying to their destination. No one wished to linger on the city streets as the night rolled in. With the music was heard the tapping sound of a cane that changed it’s staccato beat mid stride to accompany the beat; suggesting it’s user perhaps did not have as much need of the apparatus as he implied. 

Elegantly garbed men brushed past with their equally adorned ladies on their arms, as the doors swung wide to admit them into the glitzy establishment beyond. Perhaps they would not be so rude with their mumbled halfhearted apologies, if they knew to whom they hastily spoke. The man who was abruptly pushed cursed aloud as another rushed past, bumping him off stride. A deft move of his wrist and the gentleman soon found himself kissing the hard cold London pavement. A solid oomph whooshed from his prone form. From his low station, the man raised himself halfway to sitting, and shaking his head turned to see a man wearing a top hat; arms crossed and brow furrowed. The offending cane held tight in his hand. 

“What the devil are you about man?! Do you know…” but before the man could finish, he was rapped once upon the head, and with a bellowed “yeah, fuck off eh,” the man stepped passed without a glance backward. Quickly he gained his feet intent on pursuing him, but one of the elegantly garbed door man stepped forward quickly and with a hand on his shoulder, halted him.

“I wouldn’t if I were yew. Do ya even know who he is?”

“I don’t rightly care who he thinks he is. The man requires a serious lesson in manners and gentlemanly decorum!” And with that he continued past the beefy doorman and on into the brightly light expanse of Eden Club.

“Suit yerself,” the doorman mumbled as he stepped forward to assist a lady from her vehicle.

Inside the music was near deafening, though the groups and couples that sat around small tables, or crowded into side booths didn’t seem to mind. A few danced on the polished marble dance floor. As it was still fairly early in the evening, the place was not filled to capacity. Tuxedo garbed waiters rushed about the place, but still managed to look almost as haughty as the clientele. A few scantily clad lovely ladies added to the overall expensive and somewhat gaudy decor. It was through this noisy, chaotic mess that Alfie Solomons and several of his lackeys made their gradual way to the side office of the club’s owner Darby Sabini. 

Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of silk caught and held his attention. Alfie glanced towards the young female server that easily balanced a tray of drinks in her small hands as she navigated the crowd. She was dressed in that new style that was becoming all the rage inside the clubs, but had not taken to the fashionable crowds beyond just yet. Though the bodice was low cut, it was not overtly revealing, and the style suited her slender, yet curvy frame. Her long, dark, wavy hair was caught back in a sparking head band, which accentuated the exotic lilt to her eyes. Alfie took in the full lips that parted into an easy smile as she arrived at the table and greeted the customers, handing each one their drink with a nod in return. Then she turned with grace upon the impossibly high heels and headed towards another table. Silently he thought to himself; she looked as good going, as she had coming. He paused briefly to watch the long straight curve of her back and the swish of her skirts, thinking perhaps it might be nice to dally around after his business with Sabini was finished. He didn’t normally publicly socialize with business partners, or in such places, but as his eyes continued to follow the young woman, he thought she was definitely worth some extra time. And any risks. 

It was just at that moment the man from the streets caught up to Alfie and grabbed him by the lapels of his long overcoat. He pushed a ruddy face that now held beads of sweat, into Alfie’s own surprised face and proceeded to unleash a string of curses upon him.

Four men immediately appeared at Alfie’s side, two of his own and two of Sabini’s, that had witnessed the man rushing towards Alfie, his face flushed red in anger. They pushed the gentleman backwards and held tight, while casting nervous backward glances at Alfie. His top hat had been knocked askew in the shuffle, and Alfie slowly bent to retrieve it. As he righted it upon his head once more, his head dipped down to glare at the man beneath furrowed brows. His men and the bouncers immediately held their breath and awaited the forthcoming explosion of rage. Alife folded his arms across his chest and slowly began to walk towards the man who had assaulted him. Again. And inside the four heads of his protectors a silent chant of “oh shit oh shit oh shit” began. But their outward faces remained stoically silent, though paled considerably. When Alfie was within reach of the man, he dared tried to speak again, though Alfie had not uttered one word.

The blow came so fast none of them were really sure he had even hit the man. The next thing they knew he was just sprawled out upon the painted tiles. Blood already spilling from his nose. 

“I said, Fuck off yeah.” And with that he turned around in disgust and proceeded towards his destination as though he had merely swatted some annoying insect from his path. The music never stopped playing. As he glanced up, he noted that Sabini had already exited his office, having seen the altercation through the small window, and was coming towards him hand outstretched.

“What the hell Alfie? Ya come to my club and start trouble? I thought we were friends.” 

Alfie grunted and shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah well, he weren’t my friend now were he.”

Sabini glanced down with a frown at the still out cold man and with a nod towards his men who had intervened, turned back to Alfie with a hand on his shoulder. “Then fuck him, right?”

“That’s what I told him.” Alfie gave a rare chuckle and together the two men entered the office to discuss business, while Sabini’s men dragged the unconscious gentleman towards a back door to the club. All the customers wisely kept their gaze focused on the Jazz band playing upon the stage.

Before Alfie entered the office, he glanced one more time towards where he had last seen the beautiful young woman. Perhaps he could make inquiries to Sabini after they talked. As his gaze quickly scanned the interior, it finally came to rest on a darkened corner. Even from this far across the room he could guess her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. Illuminated as though the only star in a dark sky, from where she stood leaning against one of the pillars, her face caught in the soft glow of the wall sconce behind her shoulder. Her gaze hovered just past him, not really resting on him, as though the light from the suddenly opened office door had briefly caught her attention. Alfie froze in place, hoping to catch her eye, but alas a waiter appeared at her elbow and whispered something in her ear, and just like that – she turned on her heels and was gone. Alfie was not even aware of the heavy sigh that escaped him as he crossed the threshold and greeted his somewhat not always old friend.

~~~

Alyona’s feet were aching so bad she had to fake needing the ladies water closet facilities in order to steal a few moments to sit down. God what beastly sort had fashioned such shoes!! It was akin to having your foot caught in a trap. But Sabini insisted all the girls wear them, no matter what their duties entailed. I bet he makes ladies wear these torture devices ALL the time, she thought to herself with a snort of contempt. In truth she did not care much for the gangster – found him to be much like a little weasel. But, she needed the job and as long as she could keep most of her clothes on and just serve the drinks, she wasn’t about to complain.

She considered the pains and trails of the last year, as she sat on a commode and rubbed her aching toes. After her husband had died, she had lived on some savings for as long as she could. Even stayed with his parents for a spell. Until she couldn’t stand being enclosed in a house with those who continued to mourn a man they had loved their whole lives; while she had but known him barely a few months. The marriage had been arranged by her father. The contract drawn up and binding long before his own death. Had he lived to see her wedding day, might he have changed his mind? She would never know. Grigori had been a nice enough man. A good man. Handsome enough to not be ashamed of as a husband, although in the brief time they were married he’d never inspired any kind of passion, let alone love, within her. He’d been kind, if not overly watchful of her all the time. Maybe if they had more time, it would have grown, but alas he was killed in a farming accident about three months after they were wed. Alyona had mostly been on her own ever since. Remarriage seemed inevitable at some point, although she would be glad to be able to take her time and her own choosing for the next man.

Her thoughts turned to the man in the top hat who had caused a scene in the club just moments before. She had not been able to get a good look from her vantage point across the club, and as busy as she was with customers. But his voice had boomed over the music and his presence seemed to fill the space, despite his actual height being a bit shorter than other men around him. He easily commanded the situation - that was clear to all who bore witness. His features were a blurry haze in her memory, but she remembered he had a beard. She liked beards. Grigori had always been clean shaven, and she had often wondered what it would be like to kiss a man who wore a beard. To feel it rough against her cheek in contrast to the soft feel of lips against her own. Having been married she could easily imagine it’s grazing touch other places too. I wonder if he’d be gentle with a lady, or if he brings that tough presence to bed also? A heated blush crept up her cheeks as she realized the sudden turn of her thoughts. For shame, she didn’t even know his name! She knew nothing of the man and here she was sitting on the toilet entertaining thoughts of his face between her legs! Quickly she put her shoes back on and hurried to her duties. Praying she didn’t have to see the bearded man in the top hat ever again.

~~~

Alyona worked the club until she could not even feel the ache in her feet anymore. Just a tired numbness that seemed to travel all the way up her long slender legs and straight to her pounding head. The music and the smoke had caused a throbbing headache. Another hour to go and she could go home and soak the aches away. As she went about her work, smiling and laughing as though her pay depended on it (it did), she could not let go of this feeling of being watched. As though eyes followed her every move. For indeed they did. She was a beautiful young women in a dimly lit club where scores of young men, unattached or not, were not opposed to allowing their eyes to linger on her winsome form. Much to the dismay of some of their dates or wives. The sashaying motion of her hips was not really intentional, but perhaps a tad exaggerated. She was not opposed to a little teasing of these painfully obvious sorts; if it meant a little more coin in her pockets at the end of the night. She had no qualms about being firm in her resolve if any dared a more unsuitable proposition. This was the game: look, but don’t touch, and Alyona played it well. The men understood. Most of them that is.

“Please let go of my wrist. Yer keeping me from my work.” She smiled as she spoke the words to the obviously addled brain man who retained his grip on her arm. But a hiss could be detected beneath the polite words.

“Oh, cum on sweetheart. I’m sure yer boss won’t mind yer sitting for a wee spell.” He patted his lap with a suggestive leer in her direction. It took all of her strength and gentle upbringing to keep her from rolling her eyes at his pathetic seduction attempts. Instead she continued to pry her wrist away, while shaking her head firmly.

“Mr. Sabini? Oh, I think not. I think he’d rather me fetch ya another drink Sir.” She glared in his direction as she added, “Since he does own this business after all.” Hopefully the emphasis she put on business would reach this drunken fool. But alas, he only gripped her wrist tighter and made to pull her closer. Until the resounding whack of a cane sounded smartly across his own wrist and he jumped in his chair with a sharp shriek of pain.

“I believe ya are keeping the lady from her duties. Eh?” The voice was low and calm this time, but the threat remained loud and clear. As drunk as the offended man was, he had witnessed the earlier incident and the ruthless way this gentleman had dispatched that one who dared crossed him. Also, he was not as stupid as he looked and knew full well the gangster named Alfie Solomons. He kept his gaze downcast and could only nod his submission. Not daring a glance into that stony stare. Alfie’s cane rapped the table top smartly once more and the man jumped again. His voice raised considerably.

“Alright now, ya owe the lady an apology. And a good sum of a tip too, yeah.” 

The man nodded and glancing only at Alyona mumbled several short apologies, while she stood calmly with her hands on her hips. Tossing some bills he didn’t even bother to count upon the table, the man bade a quick – if somewhat unsteady retreat. Alfie watched his departing back with a hooded glare.

“Thank ya sir, I’m much obliged for yer assistance.” Her voice was sweet and melodic. A song in his ears he thought perfectly matched her beautiful form. Alfie turned to respond, but with a surprised look, faced an empty space.

Glancing about he barely had time to catch the twitch of her skirts as she rounded a corner and disappeared into the back of the club. Though he waited a good twenty minutes, fidgeting with his hat the entire time, she never reappeared. The only thing he held by way of remembering her, was the slight scent of something sensual and warmly pleasant.  
It lingered around him the remainder of the evening.


	2. What Lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't get you out of my head...

Alfie sat behind the big desk in his office located inside his “bakery.” What goods were actually baked within the huge building was strictly Not Discussed. Even though most knew it was a front for a distillery, it was still Not Discussed. That was the nature of his business with Sabini the previous evening, and their most recent deal was more than satisfactory to Alfie. Now, if damn Sabini could just stick to the deal this time. His legs were stretched out across the huge expanse of the desk, while his assistant Ollie could be seen beyond the glass partitions in the outer office busy at some task. And avoiding the infamous fierce glare that was currently upon his employer’s face. The ringed fingers of one hand lazily scratched his chin, while the other hand held a pen he was using to sign various paperwork. Ollie need not have worried this morning about being taken to task by the unpredictable temper — it was not a man, but the overwhelming stacks of paperwork that had earned the stony glare today.

_Fuckin paperwork!_ But he couldn’t trust the lad to do it all. Barely more than a boy in a man’s world. Alfie grunted as he scrawled his signature across another account and tossed the paper to another pile. As his head turned, once more that warm, elegant scent from the previous evening passed by as though a whispered thing. With it came visions of the young woman he’d _almost_ met at the club. Another grunt escaped Alfie as he leaned back in his chair, once more scratching his beard as he tried to determine why she had left so abruptly. In truth she had thanked him, but she had disappeared before he could even see the exact shade of her eyes. _What the_ …

_Why the hell do I care what fuckin colour her eyes are?! Nonsense._ Still, Alfie tossed the pen onto the desk, where it landed with a thud, and a fair good splash of ink across several papers. It too earned a stony eyed glare for its impertinence. _They may have been just a dark green anyway._ Quickly followed by an audible, “Fuckin hell.” And with that curse Alfie slammed his feet back upon the floor and began to pace about his desk. 

Ollie watched warily from the corner of one eye. In truth, he probably didn’t know for sure whether it was to rush to Alfie’s side if required – or bolt for the door. He’d not seen Alfie this agitated since the trouble with that Thomas Shelby from up there in Birmingham. What a cock up that all had turned out to be. But they had not spoken in months, not since half the family had ended up in jail, so he had no idea what could be vexing his employer so much this morning. Things were actually running very smoothly at the plant, and this new deal with Sabini was certainly a win. Ollie continued to keep an eye on his boss as he continued his labours.

Alfie’s pacing had come to an abrupt halt as he was about to make his sixth turn about the enclosed space. He suddenly caught sight of his own reflection in the glass. But he could have sworn the image of long dark hair, full lips and heavy lidded eyes that shone like both honey and the sky stood just behind him. He stood rooted as they stared back at him; the warmth of the amber tones welcoming him, while the green seemed to dance seductively about the centre stage, drawing him closer. The scent that had lingered came once again; stronger. He stood there trying to recall more detail about the lovely vision. To perfect it within his mind so that he could carry it with him indefinitely. With a deep sigh he was forced to face another truth this morning.

Paperwork wasn’t the only thing he hated about his life these days. 

~

The sun filtered into the small bedroom and caressed the pale arm that stuck out from under the threadbare cover upon the small bed. Alyona snuggled down deep into her blankets to escape the early morning chill that had settled about the small room. Damn drafty place! It was a wonder she had not caught pneumonia by now. Although in truth, she was barely ever home except to sleep, eat, change and head back to work at the club. She dared stick half her head out from beneath the warm cave of covers to glance at the wall clock. In the dim light she could barely make out the hands and numbers, but the absence of bright sunlight already told her what she needed to know. She could get another couple of hours sleep.

Working at the Eden Club meant she kept odd hours, as it was opened until nearly dawn some nights. Thus Alyona was usually sleeping when everyone else was awake. It definitely took some getting used to at first. Truthfully she desperately wished for another more routine, normal job – but the pay at the club was quite good. If she could just tolerate getting pawed at most nights and manage not to slap some vile customer in the face. Her thoughts turned back to the man with the beard who had come to her assistance the other night. She certainly had not expected a man such as him, where violence seemed to bristle just under the calm surface, to come to her aid. She was quite taken aback. And not quite certain that her hasty retreat was not also related to her earlier musings concerning him. 

Within the bed, her cheeks flamed as she recalled her private musings. Once more she allowed her mind to recall his face and form. He certainly wore a hat well. On another man, it might have seemed ridiculous. But it perfectly suited his demeanor. He was not overly tall, but clearly strong. Not overly handsome, though his face was pleasant enough when he wasn’t glaring. Sharp eyes that looked straight through you. His mouth was astonishingly full for a man. Those lips would be tempting even without the beard. She couldn’t quite put her finger on his appeal – just something very masculine. Yes, there was just something very male and potent about the man. And then there was that beard. _I wonder if it is soft or scratchy. I bet if you kissed him_ ….

With a groan, she willed herself to stop this ridiculous school girl daydreaming! Pulling the pillow over her head to drown out the noise that was beginning on the street below, she burrowed down deeper into the covers in hopes of finding a few more hours sleep.

~

She was running late. In a breathless rush she hurried down the city street, clutching her purse and change of clothes closely to her side. Thank goodness she had packed the heels in her bag or she would have likely fallen down several times already. She tossed apologies over her shoulder to the men or women whose shoulders she grazed, until by the third time she inwardly chastised herself that it was better to be late, than insufferably rude. Slowing her pace as she rounded a corner, and ran smack right into a young man. Just as she was about to offer yet another apology, she felt the subtle tug upon her shoulder and before she knew it her purse was lifted right off her body. The young man swiftly pushed away from her, and had already turned and was making his getaway. She screamed “Stop him! He has my purse!!” 

From the edge of the sidewalk a man dressed in a black overcoat and top hat stepped forward and with quick thinking and use of his cane, the thief soon found himself face down in the muddy streets. Young and spry he was though and he almost gained his feet, when suddenly a booted heel was pushed firmly down upon his back. The lads’ protests were soon lost to nothing but gurgles, as the man reached down and pushed his face into the dirty sewer water that ran along the motorway. Alyona felt a brief amount of sympathy on his behalf, until she remembered her entire rent money was in her purse. _Drown the little shit._

The thief was released from his water torment and in one swift motion hauled back onto his feet, where he met the furrowed brow and snarling countenance of none other than Alfie Solomons. Alyona gasped in surprise when she recognized him as the man from the club. Then immediately groaned in dismay that he should be called upon to aid her once more. _A damn damsel in distress I am. Great._

The lad hung limp in Alfie’s hands, frozen in place by that glare that never wavered. He opened his mouth to speak, and was silenced by the rap of the cane upon his head.

“Ya will do two things and two things only, do ya understand me boy, yeah?”

He nodded his head limply, face white as a sheet.

“You will give this lady back her purse, and then ya will humbly make yer apologies. If ya do not do these things, I will put yer face back in that shitty water and ya will fuckin drink it like it were fine wine. Do ya understand me, boy?”

The lad, his face grown even paler, nodded his head and turned to Alyona who stood half terrified, half grateful on the sidewalk. With his head hung low he handed her purse back to her, and mumbled out his apologies. Alfie only cleared his throat behind him, and suddenly his voice raised loud and clear, as he lifted his eyes towards Alyona’s widened gaze.

“’Tis very sorry that I be miss. I ought not to have done such a thing and I do humbly request yer forgiveness.” He stood there silently, a pleading look in his eyes that suggested only she could save him now.

Alyona glanced in Alfie’s general direction where he stood waiting nearby, cane at the ready. But she could not bring herself to hold his gaze. Turning back to the boy, she reclaimed her purse and tucked it safely back under her arm. Meeting the terrified boy’s eyes, she replied as gently as she could.

“Thank you. It’s a wise decision ya have made and I trust that ya won’t be making such a mistake again?” The boy shook his head vigorously, while Alfie grunted loudly behind him.

She nodded back at the boy, who then turned towards Alfie waiting to be dismissed.

Alfie gave the boy a thorough once over, it was clear he was one of the peasants and no doubt hungry. Just his bad fortune to be caught today. He laid a hand on his shoulder and the boy immediately flinched.

“Alright lad then, off with ya” At the boy’s hesitation, “Get on now.” And so dismissed the boy ran off into the crowded street and soon disappeared around a corner.

Alyona herself was already mumbling another thank you at the same time as she was turning to make her own getaway. This time, a hand was felt upon her arm preventing her departure. It was not done in a painful way, and indeed when she turned back to face Alfie, he immediately let her go. It was the look in his eyes when she finally glanced up beneath thick lashes, which bade her stay. In fact, she was suddenly aware that she couldn’t look away from that gaze if a hundred purse snatchers set upon her. They stood there mere inches apart, while the foot traffic swirled around them. It was not until someone pressed into Alyona’s back, pushing her against Alfie, that finally she found her voice. She placed her hands on his chest, and found it most solid.

“Oh. My… umm. Well thank ya. Again I suppose. For yer assistance. Again.”

_What the hell is wrong with you?!_ Her mind screamed back at her. _Since when EVER have you been tongue tied around some man?!_ Then realizing she still had her hands on his chest, with his head dipped down and his eyes still holding her own, she pushed herself back several inches and firmly pressed her lips closed.

“Yeah well it’s my pleasure. Both times. Ya know ya got to be careful walking about ‘ere, even in the day hours these damn pickpockets are ballsy brats fer sure.” His eyes briefly dipped over her form and then back to her own. “Yer okay, eh? No harm done ta ya …. Miss?”

Remembering her manners, Alyona extended her hand and for the first time gifted him a smile in replying, “Oh, Alyona I be sir. Alyona Meir.” Alfie took her hand and dipping his head shook it gently. The warmth of his larger hand felt even through the glove of her own. “I am so very grateful for yer assistance sir. Twice.”

“Yeah well were no problem Miss Meir, glad that my timing proved most opportune.” He still held both her hands and her gaze. “Alfie Solomons. From Camden Town.” 

“Please to meet you Mr. Solomons.” Alyona finally withdrew her hand from his and almost immediately felt coldness return. She stood there feeling self-conscious under his steady gaze, not quite knowing if he was staring out of politeness or interest. Polite conversation seemed to become a skill she had forgotten. His nearness was having an effect on her unlike any man before, and it both unsettled her – and peaked her interest in the man.

“May I escort ya somewhere Miss Meir?”

Alyona immediately flustered, but also considered this might give her ample time to find out a bit more about this intriguing man. It was just walking down the street after all. Perfectly acceptable in the daytime hours.

“I am heading to work, it’s a bit of a walk I’m afraid, but I don’t have a motor car.” She looked up at him, immediately regretting that she probably just provided him the perfect reason to extract his offer.

“To Eden Club then, yeah? Well that’s perfect then. Exactly my direction too.” With that he graciously offered his arm, and the two of them fell into step in the direction of Sabini’s club. Unknown to Alyona, a car followed closely behind them.

They engaged in small talk along the way. Chatting easily with one another, but remaining within conversation topics deemed safe. She learned that he operated a bakery in Camden Town and thought it seemed a bit odd for a man such as himself. So capable of handling “situations.” She instinctively knew it was not likely the whole truth. Certainly he was not likely meeting with Sabini to place an order of dinner rolls for the club. She was full aware that her boss was the leader of the local Italian gang. However, now was not the time to dive deeper into the truth. Besides, it was well known to everyone that gangsters were ruling the cities these days. Hardly surprising that he might be one himself.

Stealing a side glance at him while they walked, she admired his profile. Strong nose. It was not hard to imagine him as a dangerous gangster. It was however a bit surprising that it did not frighten her one bit. In fact, she thought it might be quite daring to be with such a man! Certainly no safe farm boy here. Glancing at his strong hands, the thought came suddenly – _I bet he knows how to touch a woman. No fumbling at all I wager._ Suddenly she was aware that he had stopped walking and was looking back at her, his brows raised in question.

“Something amiss Miss Meir?” 

She immediately blushed as though he might have been able to read her thoughts, and could only shake her head no and continue forward. _What is wrong with you!? You’re acting like a simple dolt!_

Behind her Alfie took his time catching up to her hurried steps. A subtle smile playing about the corners of his mouth, while he enjoyed the view of her from behind. They were almost to the doors of the club now, and he quickly rushed forward once more to fall in step beside her. She glanced up at him and dazzled him briefly with a shy smile. There was already a doorman present, who stepped forth immediately when he recognized the gangster.

“Morning Mr. Solomon. Please follow me. Mr. Sabini is waiting for ya inside.” 

The bouncer, Big Rob as the staff called him, cast a questioning glance towards Alyona due to her being with Alfie, but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked straight passed him. Normally the staff would use the back entrance, and Big Rob was not sure what to make of the girls’ seeming affiliation with the rival gangster. She turned within Alfie’s arms once they entered the darkened interior. The club looked quite different during the daytime hours when it was only opened for an afternoon tea service, usually upon reservations.

“Thank you once again Mr. Solomons. For the rescue and the escort. A lady should always feel so safe when out and about.” Now or never. She slid her hands slowly down his strong chest, and for good measure, gazed deep into his eyes before stepping back. His brow raised considerably at the sudden touch, and for one moment he appeared as though he would simply let her walk away without saying a thing. Suddenly he cleared his voice. 

“Yeah, my pleasure Miss Meir. Any time you need anything, anything at all – I’d be pleased to offer my assistance.” He tipped his hat in her direction and Alyona swore she almost swooned right there on the gaudy carpet. _Lawd, he had a way about him, didn’t he?_

She could only smile faintly back at him and with a casual “I best get straight to work,” she once more turned and was gone. 

While Alfie wished he had more time to spend, he could see Sabini already exiting his office. But all was not lost. He wasn’t leaving with nothing at all. 

He’d had more than enough time to look deep into those eyes, and he discovered an entire forest of wonder was within. He knew he’d be seeing them again; if even only in his dreams.


	3. Run Alyona Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden Club faces a spot of trouble and Alyona is one the run. Meanwhile, at the request of his business partner/sorta friend, Alfie is charged with giving chase. Is the girl mixed up with the robbery? Whose side is Alfie on?

About a week had past since she had met Alfie Solomons, and through the haze shrouded crowd in the club, Aylyona found herself often searching for a signature black hat over a ginger streaked beard. An ease to her mind was that she was kept busy running drinks from one table to the other for hours. Her feet had long passed the point of numbness. She feared the damn heels were now permanently melted to her feet. She’d also had several drinks spilled on her by “ladies” who could not hold their liquor and thus her temper was rising higher each passing hour. There was no time for hiding in bathrooms tonight. She had not even had a chance to use one of necessity! _No time for daydreaming eh?_ Shut up, she told her own mind. _I’ve not got a moment to think about him._

She’d last seen Alfie when she was called upon to bring drinks to Sabini’s office when they were meeting. When she entered, he smiled up at her and politely said his thanks. Aside from holding her gaze a few extra moments, which sent chills up her spine despite the short duration; he gave no indication of their knowing one another. Sabini would not have likely noticed if she had two heads. As long as they were both attractive and could carry drinks, he cared not. Later, as he was leaving, Alfie managed to catch her eye and with a nod of his head and another tip of his hat (good lord why does that make me feel things?!), he exited the club. Various excuses as to why she might be required to take a trip to Camden Town occupied her thoughts for the remainder of the evening.

By the time that last patron had stumbled out the front doors, it was very late; or rather quite early in the morning. Rather unsteady on her own legs as she carried various items to one of the back rooms of the club. The room was located some distance from the front and she took advantage to sit for a few moments and rub her aching feet once more. Soon. Soon. Home. Bed. It was a chant in her head she’d been repeating for the past hour. Suddenly the sound of voices raised in the front part of the club echoed within the space. She hurried forward to see what the raucous was all about, since Sabini had long left the club and only one or two of his men often remained behind during closing. Sometimes staff were tempted to become liberal with a beer tap and tempers might rise. A cooler head was often required. With a sigh she rounded a corner, and to her horror glimpsed Tony the bartender at the cash till… with a gun pointed at his temple. She took a quick glance around and noted several other armed men stood at various locations within the club. The two bouncers were knocked out on the floor. They were quite alone and defenseless. When the armed man hit Tony across the face with the butt of his weapon, she gasped and quickly pulled back around the corner.

All was deathly quiet in the room. Holding still; holding her breath and mentally chastising herself for being so foolish. Her ears strained to catch any movement in the room, but only Tony’s muffled whimpers were noted. 

“Quit yer girlie nonsense and get all dat money in da bag!” 

Alyona pressed deeper into the wall and slowly reached down to remove her heels. Quietly placing them on the floor. Due to her shaky hands, one toppled over; it’s soft thud clear in the tense silence. In that moment, she knew she was done. A growled “go see to dat” reached her just as she quickly turned to make her escape. Rounding the second corner to another hall she caught a glimpse of the armed man in hot pursuit. The gun was already raised in her direction and just before she lost sight of him turning the corner, she noted the small crown tattoo on his hand. Alyona ran through the club and out the back door without looking back again. 

~

The cold early morning air burned her lungs. Of more concern was the state of her bare feet as she ran down various streets and alleyways. Darting past the night workers who were just finishing for the night with a final customer. Avoiding stray dogs that seemed to think she must be part of some fun game of chase. Spurred onward with no real sense of direction; only that she must put distance. The one man had seen her, and she had left her shoes behind. In the back recess of her mind, she was aware of hearing two gun shots from the main room, but her mind closed to the fate of Tony for the moment. Her body only knew flight. Heart racing and lungs gasping for air. As she about to round another dark corner, she chanced a look back. No one was in pursuit. She waited several seconds, but still no one entered from the top of the alley. Completely out of breath she leaned against the cold concrete wall to rest a moment and try to determine her next steps. The man could identify her. They could have asked Tony who she was before they killed him. She cringed, eyes threatening to spill with hot tears at the cruel thought. Even if by some miracle they had spared him, it was only a matter of time before they discovered who she was and came after her. She crept slowly back up the alley way and peeked around the corner. Glancing both directions, she saw no one who resembled the man with the gun. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded in the direction of her apartment. Glancing over her shoulder the entire way.

Once she reached her home, she dashed quickly inside to change out of her uniform. Then gathered a few clothing items, pushing them into her weekend satchel. A few books from the shelf. A few dry goods to last her a couple of days. Taking one final glance around the small room she frowned at the plants she had tended so carefully where they thrived in the bountiful light. Grabbing her coat and tucking her long hair into a hat, she moved to gather her things, automatically reaching for the spot she normally left her purse…

She had left the club so quickly she had not grabbed her purse. With dismay she realized she had no money on her person at this time. How would she pay for a room to hide out for a few days? With a groan she leaned back against the wall and was about to give way to the tears, when she spied the jar on top of the shelf. Her savings fund!! There was not a lot in there, but it was enough to at least put a down payment on a room and get enough food for about a week. At that point she’d have to consider either returning to the club for her purse, or at the very least risk a visit to her own bank to withdraw funds. The answer was already clear in her mind; there would be no return to the club. But where would she go? 

Her mind briefly flashed with the image of Alfie Solomons, hat tipped gallantly in her direction, telling her to just ask if she ever needed his assistance. The thought was appealing. But… Camden Town? She’d certainly put some distance between herself and anyone looking to do her harm. She could hardly barge in on the man – why she barely knew him. Even though some feminine instinct assured her she would not be turned away. _Yeah, but at what price?_ Still, it was as good a place to start fresh as any. Knowing one person might at least assist her with finding another job. With the decision firm in her mind, she emptied the savings jar, and tucking the money in a safe place, fled her small apartment and was soon just another pedestrian on the early morning streets of London.

~

The driver cast sidelong glances each time the young woman’s head fell down to rest upon her chin as they made the journey towards Camden Town. If other passengers in the car wondered at the obvious exhausted state of the young woman, they kept their inquiries to themselves. Any of his own questions regarding her welfare were met with a tight lipped nod and she refused to meet his eyes. Eventually her head came to rest on the window pane as the miles rushed past. He chatted with the passengers in the back to pass the time. 

When they reached Camden Town, he gently prodded the girls shoulder. She flinched immediately, jerking so violently that her head hit the door window. Rubbing alongside her temple, she turned half scared, half angry eyes towards him. 

“I’m sorry Miss, but we be here.”

Alyona glanced out the front dash of the vehicle to see that they were indeed in the middle of some city street. Of course nothing was familiar at all to her. It had been some time since she had traveled out of the city. 

“Can you direct me to a boarding house?” 

“Sure, there’s a few pretty good ones just down this ‘ere road. All ‘bout the same, just finding one that has a room ta let.” He studied the pretty young woman closely, curious as to why she was traveling alone. Just as he was about to inquire, she thrust the agreed upon fare into his hands, and opened the car door to step out.

“Thank ya very much sir. Good day.” And with that she was gone. 

Alyona’s feet practically dragged along the dirty town streets. She was so tired her plan was to just inquire at the first boarding house she came upon. Thankfully the driver was true to his word and she had not far to walk before finding one. She looked up at it’s artfully designed sign. Galilee House. It looked pleasant enough. Nicely kept at the front step. She pushed open the front door and stepped inside.

In managing all her belongings, she had failed to notice the smaller sign beside the door.

_Shalom! Galilee House, Abbott and Mava Solomons, Proprietors_

~

Alfie entered his office that morning to the high pitched bleep of his phone ringing angrily. The phone always sounded angry in Alfie’s opinion and that’s about how much he liked the nuisance. Although, he did begrudgingly admit it was rather handy if you needed to yell at someone and you didn’t want to extend the effort to actually go see them. He cast an annoyed glance in its direction and avoiding it all together, instead headed straight to where Ollie was sure to have coffee brewed. As he stood there drinking and going over the day’s itinerary with Ollie, the phone suddenly stopped. Only to begin ringing again mere seconds later. “oi fuck off.” Alfie tossed another withering glance at the contraption.

Ollie shook his head, “It’s been ringing like that for over an hour.”

“Fuck what?! Why didn’ ya say that in the first place lad?” He rolled his eyes at Ollie who immediately lowered his gaze and involuntary stepped back. Alfie strode towards the still ringing nuisance, muttering under his breath how this could not be good at’ all. Reaching the side of his desk, he picked up the receiver without taking a seat. 

“Yeah, who’s it?!” Alfie barked into the mouthpiece. “Ah fuck Sabini, I’ve not had but two gulps of my damn coffee…. What?! The fuck ya say?! Robbed!?” Then Alfie quietly listened for a few minutes, as his eyes gradually darkened and took on the menacing look he was known for. Ollie crept into the office and stood quietly at the door, concern etched on his face.

“Yeah, okay Darby, I’ll make the inquiries ‘round ere” Alfie motioned for Ollie to come into the office. “Eh? Girl… oh the barmaid, um yeah I might remember her. Gone?” Alfie dropped the receiver and mouthed a silent _fuck me_ , before raising it once more, “ah listen Darby, I doubt she had anything ta do with… yeah, course, I’ll keep a look out fer her too.” 

Turning to Ollie who stood waiting on the other side of the desk he shook his head and barked out an order, “Well don’t stand there. Go on and call everyone here. Now. No fuckin excuses.” 

Ollie quickly fled back to his own area to do his employer’s bidding. While Alfie stood facing his reflection in the glass once more, his hand scratching his beard, while he considered this latest event in their dangerous world. No sultry image of dark hair and haunting eyes swirled around him this time. So, Sabini’s club had been robbed, his bartender was dead, and the girl was gone. Whether she was gone against her will, or had taken flight in escape or fear, no one knew. The only thing he could conclude for sure - it all equaled trouble.

Alfie didn’t normally get mixed up in trouble unless there was something in it for him. Now Sabini was a business partner, thus his assistance was clearly both expected, and to his advantage. As for the girl? He had not seen her in just under a week, though he often had considered traveling to London in hopes of running into her. The truth was, he couldn’t get her from his mind. Those mental musings had just never considered her cast as a thief. He rubbed his face with his hands, just as Ollie was once again approaching. More worrisome came the thought: even if he did find out she was involved in the robbery, with how often Alyona was on his mind lately – he feared it probably wouldn’t make a bit of difference.


	4. New Space, Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona settles in to her new space, Alfie remains unsettled. Both of them still thinking of the other. Worlds are about to collide...

The room was tastefully decorated. Small, but extremely cozy with a large bed covered in a fluffy comforter and several plump pillows. Alyona placed her satchel upon the bed and proceeded in a slow turn evaluation of the space. An overstuffed chair with more pillows and a foot stool sat in the corner beside the only window; which being fairly tall allowed plenty of natural light into the room. She was pleased to see a leafy green plant hanging from the ceiling and it added to the overall brightness and cheeriness of the space. The fabrics were all of subtle coordinating shades so as though not to overwhelm the small space.

A two drawer dresser was placed on the wall opposite the bed, while a small writing desk was placed on the wall beside the window. Spying a door on the other side of the wall, she peeked inside, finding the space more than adequate for her meager possessions. A bedside table held a beautiful lamp and a single drawer. The room was more than suitable and much to her liking. Unfortunately she had not enough coin to spare to ensure a private bath, and thus she would have to share the common use one located directly across the hall. Grabbing a few essentials from her bag, she headed there now to do a quick wash before she allowed herself to get some much needed sleep. 

The bathroom was nicely finished and contained anything she might require from thick, soft towels, to dainty bars of soap. A big claw foot slipper tub stood to one side and she was sorely tempted to indulge in a bath before climbing into that bed. She considered it longingly as she brushed her teeth, but stifling another yawn proved that a luxurious soak would just have to wait. Brushing her long hair out felt like a luxury, before she used the toilet before heading back across the hall to her room. The boarding house was quiet at the moment, and she assumed most of the other boarders were probably at their respective employment. There was only one other room on this third level, and she was told it was most often used for visiting family members as it was quite small. Alyona was somewhat glad as it meant she did not have to watch her bathroom time too closely. With another glance at the tub, she exited the bath and returned to her room.

Unpacking would have to wait until after a good sleep, as she could barely lift her arms above her head to change into her night gown. Snuggling deep into the covers, she took one last glance about the room and decided that she had been most lucky today. Not only in making a successful escape, but her luck in finding this lovely house. The owner Abbott had been incredibly kind to her and if he thought it strange her being alone, he asked no probing questions. He simply took her deposit for the month and then showed her the way to the room. He informed her that his wife Mava was currently out doing the grocery shopping as she prepared all the meals. A tea would be served in the parlour at 3 pm sharp and dinner was served at 6 pm. Alyona sighed deeply and turned to curl up on her side, thankful that she could sleep all day if she liked. 

Sleep was not soon in coming however, as her mind started to recall the events of the club that had unfurled only hours before, and her body started to shake within the bed. Delayed response she guessed, as tears began to silently stream down her face. She thought of Tony and how she had just left him there. _Run like a coward ya did._ It all came flooding back as her tired body desperately tried to shut down in defense. A sobbing shook her slender frame and she punched the pillow to try and calm herself. After several minutes she gradually began to relax, as exhaustion simply took over. It was then her thoughts turned to full lips surrounded by a beard that proved soft to the touch when she reached a hand to a roughened cheek. 

The vision moved upward to blue eyes that held her gaze from beneath the black rim of his hat. A warm glow began to spread throughout her body and she sighed deeply within the bed. Her eyelids fluttered and a rose blush crept over the creamy skin, while the hint of smile played about her lips. In the dream Alfie reached out a hand to caress her cheek, while he gazed intently at her; straight to what felt like her very soul. His fingers traced the fullness of her lips. Lingering on the bottom lip as he gently tugged it down, while his head began to dip towards her own. Before her eyes fluttered close in anticipation of their mouths meeting, she glimpsed the outline of a tattoo upon his hand. Her brow briefly furrowed as the thought crossed her mind how familiar it seemed, just before she felt the soft tickle of his beard and the graze of his lips upon her own. The tattoo all but forgotten, she surrendered to the pleasant feelings washing over her, and sinking deeper into the pillows, fall backwards into sleep. 

~

The sound of crashes and bangs from inside Alfie’s office had Ollie covering his ears and cringing in a corner. He had not seen his employer in such a fit of temper in a long time. The man who was currently on the receiving end of his rage, had thus far wisely kept his mouth closed. Ollie shook his head at the time they were spending on Sabini’s problem, and not on their own work. The paperwork was backing up in actual piles, and if there was one thing Alfie could not stand about his business, it was paperwork. The lad standing mutely in front, while curses and rules rain down upon his head, had picked the wrong day indeed to tempt the boss’s temper. Mercifully there was a pause in Alfie’s tirade, and from his vantage point Ollie could see the “bakers” shoulders shrug and his mouth begin to open. _No you fool!!_ Unfortunately the lad couldn’t hear the silent scream in Ollie’s head, and soon found himself stretched out on the floor of the office.

“Fuckin hell. They never learn Ollie. Never fucking learn.”

Ollie only nodded his head in agreement with Alfie, and turned back to his own work. Alfie had already sat back in his chair. No one paid the boy on the floor any mind. Moments later when Ollie brought a fresh cup of hot coffee to the desk, he simply stepped over the inert form. It was going to be that kind of day.

Once more the ring of the phone interrupted their work. However since he’d been expecting an update from Sabini, no annoyance was evident on his face as he hurried to answer. “Yeah!” Alfie listened for several minutes, nodding his head every now and then. His fingers rubbing around his chin while he gave monosyllabic responses and the odd grunt. Then he sat up a bit straighter, a look of concern registering on his face, “well if ya found her shoes and her purse left behind, ya know she can’t have been involved Darby.” 

Alfie listened quietly once more, the concern spreading over his face and the fingers now furiously scratching his beard. “yeah, yeah, clearly she did run scared. Listen Darby, this girl is in danger if they saw her. Which they must have or why else would she run? Didya check where she lives?” Alfie moves the phone away from his ear and yelling in a thick Italian accent can heard. “Alright I knows ya ain’t stupid. So she hasn’t returned for 3 days now and ya have seen men watching.” Alfie leaned back in his chair, one hand rubbing his eyes, as he ponders this latest information. Leaning forward in his chair, his voice thick with emotion, “Darby… we’ve got to find her before they do. She’s in danger. Yeah, yeah I know… Alyona seemed a very nice girl.” More yelling in Italian can be heard through the receiver. “What the fuck does it matter hows I know her name? I know what I knows. What I don’t know is where the fuck she is, so let me get off this damn thing and go find her before someone else does, eh. Yeah. Fuck off, bye.”

With that endearing closing, Alfie slams the phone receiver down and motions Ollie forward. 

“That girl from Sabini’s is still missing and his informants have said the crooks are looking for her. That she possibly saw one of them. Fuck me.” 

Alfie stood up from his chair, swatting a stack of papers to the floor, and began to pace the floor. Glancing every now and then at his reflection in the glass partitions, then with an angry hhmm turned away. Ollie stood in confusion before him awaiting some kind of direction, but his employer continues his pacing, mumbling under his breath. It’s obvious he is deeply concerned about this missing women and Ollie searches his memory trying to recall anyone named Alyona. He keeps coming up empty though and continues to wait. It is then he noticed that the lad who had been stretched out on the floor was now gone, and wonders how they both missed his exit. It’s this confused look that Alfie sees when he finally ceases pacing and turns to his assistant.

“Ollie, dammit, stop standin’ there with yer mouth open. Get me the Galway brothers straight away.”

With a quick nod, Ollie turns to go fetch the twins from their station within the distillery. As he leaves the door, he notes Alfie has resumed his pacing and mumbling once more.

~

The early evening sunset is just peeking through the curtains of her sole window, when Alyona stretches her body beneath the warm covers, letting out a long sigh. A tightness and slight soreness is felt in her calves and she realizes that it was quite smart to think of taking off the heels before running through the streets. She certainly isn’t sorry to have left the damn things behind. However, now rested, she can also feel several cuts and scrapes upon the bottom of her feet and considers that wasn’t the wisest choice after all either. You could be dead. Turning over to check the pocket watch on the side table and realizes it’s only a few minutes to spare before dinner is to be served downstairs. Jumping out of the bed and pushing her arms through a bath robe, she darts across to the bathroom to freshen up. Limping slightly with each step.

Several minutes’ later, feeling quite refreshed in clean clothes, she descends the stairs and moves through the house following the sound of voices. As she enters the hallway, she sees Abbot and a woman of the same age standing at the very end. He motions her forward with a huge smile in greeting.

“Come here my girl, come meet my beautiful wife.” Alyona comes forward with her hand extended towards the woman, who was indeed very beautiful. She is several inches shorter and very petite, but it doesn’t stop her from greeting Alyona with a big hug. “I’m Mava dear and it’s a pleasure to have you with us.” 

Alyona falls in love with both of them instantly. Abbot reaches an arm around her shoulders and leads her into the dining room. “You must be just famished love, but did ya sleep well?”

“Oh yes, the bed is so comfortable and the room just lovely.” She takes the seat Abbot has pulled forward for her, and turning to Mava who has sat at the end of the table to her right, “Did ya do the decorating?”

Mava’s eyes smile back as she replies, “Why yes I did. I do hope ya like it. We like to know our guests are comfortable.”

“It is so beautifully done. Ya have a talent for sure.” Mava beams with pride from her seat. 

Abbot clears his throat from his place at the opposite end of the table, where he is standing just behind the chair.

“It will only be us for dinner tonight, the others have called to say they are catching that play in town tonight. So we will say the blessing and then we can eat this fine meal my love has prepared for us.” His eyes glow across the table at Mava, and Alyona feels a longing tug on her heart. 

The blessing was spoken in Hebrew and it was then that she realized her hosts were Jewish. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t connect it before, but as she listened to the words, she felt a sense of peace come over her – even though she did not understand a word. Only a sense that a lot of love was shared around this table, along with the delicious smelling food. The meal passed very pleasantly with her hosts making polite inquiries without being intrusive. Alyona simply told them that she had grown weary of life in the big, busy city and was looking for a change of pace. She chuckled that perhaps she was starting to think of settling down. The hosts exchanged smiling glances that were missed by the young woman. 

She asked a lot of questions about their Jewish faith and found it all incredibly fascinating. She wished she knew more about her own heritage, but she was raised by her godmother. That was a story she preferred to keep to herself. Her hosts nodded in understanding. Mava reached over to pat her hand, and then gently hold it within her own. It was quite honestly one of the most pleasant evenings of her entire life, and she wondered at how it all had transpired that she would end up here. And that it should feel so much more right than where she had been just days before. The restlessness she had been feeling of late. The deep dissatisfaction with life. It was all slipping away in a just a few short hours of company with these fine folks. It was with a contented smile that she climbed the stairs back to her room and after a quick wash-up, climbed into the cozy bed again. She barely had time to allow her mind to dream of the soft tickle of a beard and the feel of his mouth on her own before she succumbed once more to sleep.


	5. The 15th of Av

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of love!! So naturally: worlds - collide.

The next few days passed seeing Alyona get accustomed to her new surroundings. Specifically sleeping within them. Which wasn’t actually that easy considering her normal routine was to be awake most of the night, and sleeping most of the day. She found it difficult to fall asleep at night, when quiet had settled over the boarding house. Then inevitably would fall asleep near dawn when the rest of the world was reawakening, and sleep all day only to be wide awake at night once more, when she should be sleeping. She made a note to always make dinner hour, as it was a chance to meet the other guests of the house, and visit with her hosts. They were quite an odd mix of people to be sure, and the discussion was usually fairly lively and interesting given their diverse lives. However, after missing three breakfasts and lunches in a row, it was time for something drastic to amend her sleep routine. If she kept eating one meal a day, she would soon waste away to nothing. Mava had taken to placing a basket of fresh fruit and cheeses outside her door, and asked her each night at dinner if she was well. Surprisingly, she could not remember feeling this good in a long time. Well, aside from constantly peeking through the curtains of her window to spy on the street below and see if an armed man was lurking. 

On the third day she noted that two men looked familiar. She was sure she had seen them walking past the boarding house the previous day. The men stood out from the crowd because they were obviously twins, identical right down to their scuffed boots. Both men wore hats pulled down low over their eyes, and Alyona could make out scars on both faces. They looked every inch the gangster looking for trouble. She shrank back from the window and decided perhaps she should spend some time in the library, rather than the walk she had been craving. Being cooped up in the small bedroom for so many days, she was desperately in need of some fresh air. Plus, she had hoped a walk would assist in tiring her body out so that sleep would come easily this night. A loud grumble sounded from the depths of her stomach, and grabbing a light shawl she left the bedroom and descended the stairs.

The house was quiet as most of the guests were at their employment, but Mava could most often be found in the big kitchen at the back of the house. The faint humming of a song in Hebrew could be heard as Alyona walked into the large bright space. The aroma of dinner hit her like a hurricane force and once again her stomach signaled it’s need. Mava glanced up from the work table at one end of the space.

“My goodness, we’d better get something in that angry tummy straight away.” Heading to the fridge, she opened the door and took out a prepared platter of fresh meats, breads and cheeses and set it on the table. “I had this ready because I thought ya might be famished after not eating much since ya arrived.”

Alyona climbed up on a stool and immediately selected a few items, opting for a thick chunk of cheese to try first. She murmured her pleasure and immediately grabbed a few olives from the centre of the tray. Smiling her thanks at Mava who beamed in reply, she glanced at the items on the table and noted that there was not just food, but other various items such as candles and decorations. All were heart shaped. She picked up a wooden heart that held some candies and raised an inquiring brow to Mava.

“Oh dear – it’s Tu B'Av! Or the 15th of Av as we normally say.” She winked at the young woman, “it’s the Jewish holiday of love. Much like your Valentine’s Day. Many proposals and weddings happen on this day. They say that a man is mostly likely to find his true love during this time.” She nodded and winked at Alyona who tried desperately not to choke on a piece of bread.

“Well, just my luck to not be Jewish. I guess I won’t be meeting my true love any time soon then, eh?” No sooner had the words left her mouth, than the image of bearded man in a black hat with eyes that glimpsed your soul entered her head. She shook her head to clear the image. _Not now Mr Solomons!_

Mava reached over and squeezed her shoulder. 

“Ya never know dear. A lovely young lady like yourself is sure to attract some young fella soon. But not if ya never see the light of day. Are ya sleeping better?”

Alyona shook her head. “I made myself stay up all day today, so that I would be tired enough tonight. Hopefully that will set everything back to normal.” She took a long drink of the glass of water, and wiping her mouth, squeezed Mava’s hand and smiled her thanks. “But yer right, I do have to get out of this house soon. Mostly to find a job so that ya don’t have to kick me out!”

The concerned look that passed over Mava’s face warmed her heart, and she was glad to know that at least someone might miss her. “Would ya like to help me with some of the decorating then dear? Abbott has gone out to get some wine, and we will have a bit of celebration in the backyard tonight.”

“Will all the house guests attend?”

Mava shook her head, “No none of them are Jewish, so they usually find something else to do when we celebrate the holidays. Either going out, or stay in their rooms. Although all are welcome.” She suddenly grabbed the girls’ hand, “Ya will come though, won’t ya?”

Alyona squeezed her hand and smiled back into the older woman’s hopeful face, “Ya know I would not miss yer cooking Mava. Of course I will come.”

She clapped her hands, “Oh splendid! Abbott’s cousin will be joining us. He often does for as many holidays as he can.” She leaned forward conspiratorially, “he’s a very busy man though usually.” Alyona got the impression that this cousin was very important in some way, and nodded appropriately impressed. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing food dishes, setting tables inside and out, and a few decorative touches around the manor. It was a pleasant time which she thoroughly enjoyed and it often reminded her of times she had spent doing similar things on holidays with her godmother. At times a brief sadness would overcome her as she wondered if she would ever do such things in a house of her own. As Abbott arrived back home with the wine and spun his surprised wife about the kitchen, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d find such a love too. She slipped quietly out of the kitchen and returned to her room to rest before the evening festivities. 

~

The evenings were growing longer at this time of year, and Abbott had said there was to be a full moon that night. He also informed, with a sly wink, that girls often wore white dresses in hopes of catching their future husbands’ eye as they danced in the vineyards. Well Alyona did not have a white dress and she supposed it was just as well since the only two men attending would be Abbott, and this cousin of his – who most likely was an elderly man in his late 50s much like Abbott. Not exactly great prospects. She had only grabbed three summer dresses, and quickly selected one with a pretty floral pattern, since she wouldn’t be catching any man’s eye under the full moon this night anyway. She did take time to do her hair and apply some light make up, since she certainly didn’t want to offend her hosts by appearing that she didn’t care. She grabbed a small purse clutch to place a few items and headed down the stairs. 

She could hear a male voice somewhere near the bottom that definitely was not Abbotts, but seemed vaguely familiar. However, she was too busy searching the clutch for her tube of lipstick and not paying much attention to the voice. Or even the stairs as she descended. As she was about to round the slight corner near the bottom, and apply a thin coat of the lipstick at the same time, her foot misjudged the steps, and she felt herself starting to fall the remaining two steps. Her low heeled shoes thudded along the wood steps, and her arms flailed out to grab some support. As she had her clutch in one hand and the tube of lipstick in the other, all she could do was flail as she felt her body pitch forward. Just as a small cry escaped her mouth, she noted the solid back of a man in a hat at the bottom of the steps. Her eyes widened as hearing the tumbling sounds behind him, he started to turn and then reached forward with his hands outstretched.

The last thing she saw before falling full force into his solid bulk, was the beard surrounding full lips and blue eyes that widened in both fear and surprise, before his arms came about her and they collapsed against the far wall. His hat was knocked askew and tumbled to the floor.

 _This is not happening, this cannot be happening. Not him. Oh god._ The refrain repeated in her head as she rested her face against his strong chest. His arms still holding her tight against him, while she could feel the soft scratch of his beard upon her temple. Beneath her fingers, the rapid rise and fall of his chest mirrored her own hitched breathing. Her hands grasped his vest as though for dear life. The heat from his body penetrated the thin cotton of her dress and embarrassment rose realizing just how closely their bodies were pressed together: from chest to pelvis to one slender leg resting between his own. There was no way she could raise her eyes to meet that stare. She’d rather die. Shifting slightly, it only served to rub their bodies against one another and she was sure if she didn’t let go of him soon, she might do something rash. He felt really, really good this close. And he smelled amazing. Like musky soap, a hint of cigar and something deeply male. She felt the deep rumble of his voice as he spoke.

“Alyona, are ya okay?” Alfie’s face had leaned down closer to her own, but she couldn’t bring herself to turn her head and meet his gaze. One hand reached up to grasp the side of her head, gently lifting her face upward, while the soft whiskers of his beard grazed her cheek. So close they were pressed his mouth was mere inches away. A slight turn of her head and she would know the touch of his lips. Feel the fan of his breath mingle with her own. His fingers touched her cheek lightly and finally she lifted eyes to find his staring down with concern. _Do not faint you stupid, stupid girl._

If Alyona thought she was feeling dizzy from the effect of being held so close by Alfie, she had no idea the battle of restraint currently being waged upon the tough gangster who held her. The effect of her nearness was twofold upon him, the first namely being what the hell was she doing here? The second being, and why am I not kissing that mouth? Alfie could only surmise that the first question was indeed such a puzzling mystery, that he couldn’t possibly consider the second. Despite the fact that her full lips were parted and just begging for attention. Her body fit neatly tucked up against his own, her breasts pressing upon him due to her ragged breathing from the near tumble. One slim leg was pressed up against his groin, and it took every single ounce of will within Alfie to talk that part of him down. 

Their gazes locked now, he was in danger of getting lost in all the swirling colours that gazed back at him. He swore there was every shade of pale gold and golden brown, leading to a chocolate ring. Worst of all, there were flecks of blue and green. As if Nature herself had decided any man who looked within would tumble headlong as though down a hillside, watching earth and sky go by. The final insult was the thick fringe of dark lashes, impossibly long and giving a playful lilt to their heavy lidded appearance. A familiar warm scent twisted its way around them and he slightly turned his head to determine the source, brushing his lips across her cheek. Her hands tightened upon his shirt, as her lithe body slightly lifted up on its toes and leaned in closer. The hand that rested upon her head pressed gently as his head turned back to face her, and his eyes once more sought her own, but this time found them closed to him. The dark lashes resting on her pale cheeks, her lips still slightly parted and Alfie could no longer refuse such an invitation. Just as his head dipper closer, and the barest slip of a breath remained between them, his mouth just grazing her top lip, he heard the steps coming down the hallway.

Their heads snapped up, but not before a final look passed between them. Alfie held his breath, wondering her response to this unlikely encounter. A soft smile played about the corners of her mouth as she slowly trailed her hands down his chest, stepping back away from him. He released his arms from about her waist, but kept one hand tight within his own. They both inhaled a deep breath and at the same time,

“What the hell are ya doing here?”


	6. The Heart of The Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie has finally found Alyona ... but can the greatest negotiator in all of London get the girl to talk? After the initial surprise of their meeting, Alyona's memory suggests this gangster may not be good for her heart... or her life.

“What are ya doin’ here?”

Though their mouths spoke the same words, the feelings behind them were far different. Alfie felt a warm glow and a slightly nervous clench in his stomach at the surprise of finding her at his cousins home. After all his searching, it appeared she had vanished into thin air. Since she had occupied his thoughts so fully this past week, he was just simply well chuffed to discover her safe. He felt a surge of hope that she had lingered in his arms in such a manner, and had appeared to want the kiss as much as he did. He stood silently, holding her one hand in his own, waiting for her reply. His smile changed his features so much that Alyona was briefly struck mute.

A nervous feeling was also circling in the pit of Alyona’s stomach, for although she could not deny how glad she was to see him again, her mind immediately began to ponder how much he might know about the past week events. Surely he must think it weird that she was not in London, but here at his family’s boarding house. Questions were sure to be asked, and she was not ready to give any answers. Since he stood patiently before her with brow raised, she had to say something.

“Well, I just thought I’d get out of the city for a few days, ya know. Rest a bit.”

Alfie’s eyes narrowed considerably, for he knew that was a lie. But why would she lie to him? People who had something to hide were generally the ones that lied. He took a step closer and noticed that she involuntarily hunched her shoulders and folded into herself, as if shielding herself from something.

“Is that so, yeah? Well, that’s interesting because I heard ya had a spot ‘o trouble at the Eden Club ‘bout…”

Movement could be heard in the parlour entry to their left and Alyona quickly withdrew her hand from Alfie’s and shook her head back and forth. “No… not now, please.” Just as Abbott walked forward to greet his cousin with a warm hug. When he proceeded to make the introductions, Alyona sent a warning glance in Alfie’s direction and shook his hand politely with a nod of her head, as though it was the first time they had met. Alfie’s brow was deeply furrowed as he tried to figure out this game of hers. What on earth was she on about? He couldn’t figure out what was the problem with them knowing one another? It was only the sheer look of panic in her eyes that bade him following her lead. 

“Yeah it’s a pleasure to meet ya Miss Meir.” He nodded his head in gentlemanly manner.

“Likewise Mr. Solomons. But please, you may call me Aylona, if it pleases you.” Alfie almost looked pained at the stilted formality she now adopted. When seconds ago she was in his arms and he was about to taste that full mouth. But he played along.

“It is my pleasure Alyona, why now, that’s a lovely name, innit?” He turned to Abbott who nodded and beamed at her as if he had been the one to choose it. “And ya can call me Alfie, since I guess we might be seeing quite a bit of one another if yer to be stayin’ here awhile.” She did not miss the subtle insinuation that he had no intention of letting the matter of the club drop.

Abbbot put a hand on each of his guests shoulder and propelled them towards the kitchen, “Well pleasantries exchanged nicely, let’s get to the wine and the eating.” Despite the nerves that had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s enthusiasm. 

~

The small group enjoyed some wine in the backyard, where a truly beautiful night was unfolding. Mava seemed to forever be disappearing into the kitchen and then arriving with some new dish, and Alyona wondered how she would ever eat a meal. Abbott had also set up a phonograph, and they enjoyed lively conversation while the strains of classical music drifted upon the air. As the evening progressed, Alyona nerves begin to relax, much to the assistance of Alfie’s willingness to play along. He kept the discussion pleasant with some animated tales about his bakery, and asked appropriate questions of Alyona, much as a new acquaintance might. 

The conversation and wine flowed freely, and with some surprise Alyona discovered she was very much enjoying herself. Soon their glances changed to subtle flirtation and a warm glow now spread in her stomach, that she was sure could not be solely due to the delicious wine. Unknown to them, their stolen glances and smiles did not go unnoticed by the keen eyes of their hosts, who exchanged a few nods and winks of their own. It was quite clear that their new guest and Alfie had a very relaxed and comfortable manner with one another. Along with some subtle flirtation beneath the surface. At one point, and after some not so subtle pressure from Abbott, Alfie found himself teaching the steps of a dance under a velvet ink sky that shone as though dotted with gems. Once again her slim, warm body pressed to his own. Except this time he nuzzled closer to her ear in attempts to question her further.

“I know about the robbery Alyona.” He pulled back slightly and she briefly wondered how anyone could ever stand up to an interrogation, with that steely glare fixed upon them. “What I, and more to the point Sabini – ya know yer former boss – don’t know, is why ya ran away? Surely ya know how that must look Alyona?”

He felt her stiffen in his hold while he questioned her, until finally she pushed him away.

“Not here Alfie. I would not risk upsetting the Solomons!” Her eyes implored his understanding. “They have been very kind to me. It would be a terribly way to repay that kindness.”

Alfie’s eyes shifted slightly and he rubbed his beard, “So would lying to them sweetie.”

He could see that though her chin raised defiantly, she was weighing the truth of his reply. For now, she hissed a _not now_ at him and spun on her heel back to the table. Alfie followed, searching his brain for a way he could get her alone for a few minutes.

Dinner passed in much the same jovial manner, with Alfie seated at one end of the table, to Alyona’s left. A few times their hands would graze the other as the animated discussion continued, and it was one time that Alyona glanced down because the warmth of his hand seemed to linger longer beside her own…. that she quite suddenly froze. Her face drained of colour and she immediately pulled her hand away from Alfie’s. Her eyes remained fixed on his right hand. In particular the small black crown tattoo at the base of his index finger. Just like the one she saw on the armed man who chased her. _Why had she not connected this before?!_

Alfie noted the change in her demeanor and cast a curious glance. Her face was pale as a ghost and her eyes widened, almost in horror. He followed their direction and could only surmise that she was staring at his hand. _What the devil?_ He reached the hand towards her, but she quickly met his gaze, and the fear was both a pain and a shock to him. “Aylona? Are you….”

Quickly rising from the table and mumbling an excuse about needing some fresh air for a moment, she darted back outside. The Solomons raised curious eyes to Alfie, who could only shrug his shoulders in confusion.

Out in the backyard, she fought to collect her wits as her mind screamed inwardly: _he was one of them! Oh dear god_ , she fought to control panicked breathing. _That had to be his gang. He must have double crossed Sabini, and know he’s found me here. _It didn’t occur to her in these moments that she might be jumping to conclusions, but after a week of looking over her shoulder and holding her breath at the anticipation of eventually being discovered, caught up to her in a one fell swoop. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Alfie standing in the dim shadows.__

__“Alyona what the hell has got in ya? Ya flew like the bats of hell were upon ya?”_ _

__She took a few measured steps back away from him, eyes wide like saucers in the moonlight._ _

__“Please. Alfie… I won’t say anything to him, I promise. I won’t say a thing.”_ _

__Alfie shook his head in confusion, “Hey now, what are ya on about?” Noticing how she kept backing away from him as he advanced to try and reassure her, it suddenly hit him that her fear of him was very real._ _

__“Alyona, do ya think I’d hurt you?” He spread his hands before him. “Why? It’s ya who has explaining!”_ _

__She stood small and terrified before him and held her tongue. _Isn’t that what you should show scary gangsters; that you could keep quiet?__ _

__“Alyona!” His bark caused her to jump and immediately her flight response kicked in, as she quickly darted around him in the darkened space and tried to rush inside. But Alfie caught her arm by the elbow and pulled her back to him. She stumbled on the uneven ground and once more crashed into him, but this time her hands sought to push him away. Alfie quickly grabbed her by the other arm and forced her still, while his anger exploded._ _

__“Stop! Yer not going anywhere until I ya answer my question.” His fingers pinched painfully into her elbows and Alyona could only bit her lip and nod her head, though she strained her body as far away from as she could. “Why did ya run girl? Guilty people run Alyona.” The look of both shock and indignation she cast him set him back momentarily, and his brow knitted in confusion._ _

__She raised eyes that flashed fire at him and sputtered, “Me?! Ya think I would… that I could ever…” and using all her strength, she yanked herself out of his grasp and continued towards the house. She could hear his footsteps in close pursuit, and dared not look back._ _

__“Why did ya run then girl? All that money… and you…. Gone.”  
When she didn’t stop or answer, he switched tactics and went for the jugular, “and yer bartender friend, poor Tony, dead on the cold floor from a bullet to the head.”_ _

__Alyona stopped in her tracks. Slowly she turned around and took one step towards Alfie while he stood with arms folded across his strong chest, glaring his rage across the dark space between them. Her face came into a swath of moonlight and with some chagrin he noted the silent tears upon her cheeks. Though he could see her slim body trembling, she summoned her courage and spat her own words, tinged with anger:_ _

__“And why do ya bear the same mark as the man who shot him?!”_ _

__The silence stretched between them as Alfie stood in confusion a few moments before he recalled she had been looking at his hand before she fled the table. He raised it up, the small black crown barely visible in the darkened yard._ _

__“This? He had one of these?” At Alyona’s nod, Alfie’s stomach clenched and his own face paled visibly. He stepped toward her, suddenly desperate to make her understand. “Alyona listen sweetie, this is bad. Ya gotta know I had nothing to do with that robbery. But this man.. this is bad love.” He moved towards her, but she still stepped back with uncertainty._ _

__“Alyona, I would never hurt you. I’ve had men looking for ya since Sabini said you’d not returned.” At her surprised glance. “to keep ya safe. They’re looking for ya love.”_ _

__Her voice was small in the night, “How did ya find me here?”_ _

__He shook his head, “I didn’t. This is completely accidental. I swear it. But yer not safe Alyona.. ya understand, they saw ya. They know yer face.”_ _

__Alyona’s head lowered and her small shoulders began to shake. She rubbed furiously at one side of her temple, while shaking her head silently. Her head throbbed in blinding pain. She felt Alfie’s hands on her arms as he attempted to pull her close. “Can you tell me what happened?” Her gently raised her chin to meet his gaze, and she viewed him through blurred eyes, “Alyona, talk to me. I can help ya.”_ _

__Her voice was barely a whisper, “I can’t Alfie. I don’t want… not tonight.”_ _

__Pulling away, she ran from his touch and back into the house. As he stood alone in the garden, the night air silently pressed around him, he heard her make her excuses regarding a headache, and the lateness of the evening to their hosts. He glanced down at the black crown tattoo and knew real fear. She was in real danger. They all might be. His heart constricted that she thought he was somehow connected and now feared him. Rubbing his beard and the back of his head, he strode back into the house. At the inquiring glances that greeted him, he simply shrugged his shoulders and mumbled _a bit too much wine I think_ and once again took his seat at the table. While he and Abbott discussed some business, he inwardly sought to find a way to excuse himself so that he could find Alyona. He simply could not depart with such a misunderstanding between them. _ _

__He waited for a moment when his cousin assisted his wife in the kitchen, to quietly slip away up the stairs Alyona had early descended._ _


	7. Bubbles, Bubbles, Toil and Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His concern for Alyona gets the better of his good sense. Alfie will not let anything get in the way of finding the answers he seeks.  
> Including her bubble bath. Alfie may be a great talker, but it's his eyes that cause difficulty in forming a thought while gazing on wet, silky flesh.

Alyona leaned her weary form against the sculpted back of the huge claw foot tub, letting the warm sudsy water envelope her aching body. Every muscle seemed to lean into the heat, as she scooted her body down into the bubbles, the water line just reaching above the curve of her breasts. A deep sigh escaped as she leaned her head back upon the rolled towel at her neck. Stretching out, her toes just barely touched the opposite end of the tub; holding her body deep under the warm blanket of water. Slowly the tensions of the previous week and the uncomfortable dinner situation begins to melt away. _Just my damn luck! Of all the places to find a room, I have to choose one owned by the Solomon family!_ The evening had taken so many twists and turns. _She had almost allowed him to kiss her!!_ There was no use denying she enjoyed being held in his arms. Whether it was from dancing, and with some chagrin, even when he angrily questioned her. There was just such a capable, strong presence about him. It was nigh impossible to resist being drawn toward it. When he spoke, the real concern in his eyes had not gone unnoticed. That gaze boring straight through her, pinning her in place even as her mind told her to flee. In these quieter moments, she conceded that if he had come to harm her, he would have certainly done so already. 

Reaching for the cool water jug on the table beside the tub, she dipped a cloth in the coolness and laid it over her pounding temple. Leaning back against the tub once more, the water lapped and splashed over the edges due to her movement; concealing the clicking sound of the water closet door opening. It is the booted steps upon the wooden planks that brings her abruptly to sitting in the tub. Her pale thin arms wrapped around her chest, while the washcloth clung sideways off her face. Water droplets dripping down her slim nose and falling upon the creamy expanse of her bubble covered chest. In truth, she’s not quite sure if she is more in shock, or aroused by the audacity of his entry here.

“Sir! How dare you intrude upon a lady’s bath!” 

She cast a perturbed glare in his direction, but is taken back by the crooked amused grin upon his face, as he stands arms folded looking down at her. In truth he had not counted on such a display. Perhaps some hair brushing in a dressing gown at best odds. _Well she can’t run away now._ Despite the amused look, his eyes retain the same shrewd glint as they travel from her own gaze and down to the bubble covered expanse of her chest. Deriving some pleasure from how she slunk down further to avoid his careful perusal. Her body slowly inching towards the back, and it is then the wet cloth upon her brow begins to slide down her face even more. A grunted laugh escapes him. Mortified to her core and before she can halt her temper, she grabs the offending wet mess and tosses it at his arrogant head. The satisfying wet “glop” it makes as it hits Alfie square in the chest causing her to grin defiantly up at him. Unknown to her, the raising of her arm to toss the soggy missile afforded Alfie the teasing view of a good amount of wet breasts. His raised brow and sharp intake of breath reveals her error, and she settles back down into the tub with her own emphatic grunt in his general direction.

“Of all the nerve!”

His voice comes deep and not without humour, “I didn’t’ tell ya to throw the damn thing.” Alfie reached up and removed the clinging cloth from his vest. His booted feet echo once more upon the worn boards as he advances towards the tub. Alyona pressed as far as she can against the back edge; sending glares that would halt a lesser man. 

“What are ya doing here! Have ya no care at all? Or manners?”

Alfie casually pulled the stool beside the tub and settled himself upon it with a barely disguised grunt. Still holding the cloth he wrung the excess water out over a length of the nearest bare flesh. At her shocked gasp, he met her gaze with brows furrowed. Momentarily off his game, he recovered quickly.

“Well I figure this way, ya can’t be running from my questions like ya did outside.”

With his other hand he raised a finger and pointed to Alyona’s still wet face, “Ya can’t hide forever love. And while I don’t want to frighten ya over much, ya do know how serious this is, dontcha?” He strokes his beard while he holds her gaze, “Why’d ya run Alyona?” 

He let the question hang there, and Alyona shifted with discomfort within the water, now beginning to cool considerably. It couldn’t be his intense glare alone causing those shivers upon her skin. Stuck within the cooling tub to preserve her modesty, she cannot evade this interrogation as easily as around a polite dinner table. But she is loath to give the satisfaction of an answer after this offensive intrusion. And her head was hurting as though someone was banging upon her skull with a hammer. Still, she did not call for any help.

Alfie knowing he has the girl trapped, leaned back upon the stool, arms folded once more as his brow furls even deeper. One hand still clutching the damp cloth, the other working within his beard as he pondered the best manner to proceed. Truthfully he was rather surprised she had not either risked her modesty to flee, or screamed the house down upon them. It was he who had no right to be there, and his more conservative kin would certainly not approve of his interrogation methods. But he also knew that men, dangerous men, were looking for her, and he felt responsible for her protection now that she was within a residence of his family. He glanced down into the beautiful young face. It’s high cheek bones and wide set eyes warily resting upon him. Her lips were set in a firm line at the moment, but he knew them to be of a fuller nature. The kind of mouth that begged to be kissed by a man. His gaze lingered there a moment, and Alyona noted the softening and raised one delicate eyebrow of her own. Alfie was too busy in his perusal of her form to notice her returned interest, as his gaze traveled from the lovely mouth to the wet dark strands that curled and clung about her graceful neck. The rest of her long dark tresses were knotted high atop her head, but his eyes continued a downward trajectory to the sudsy line lingering just above her breasts. 

Alonya’s breath caught and held as she noted the direction of his gaze and that her meager coverage was fast evaporating. _So. That was his tactic – to await the bubbles._ She had only two choices, and both of them involved her revealing what she didn’t want known. Or more specifically seen. She shifted position in the tub setting the sudsy line to a rocking pitch along her high breasts. Each retreat revealing a little more of the perfect orbs and an sharp intake of breath from Alfie. His eyes glued to the rolling pitch as he leaned forward a little closer from his perch upon the stool. He didn’t catch the glint in her eye or the twisted smile upon the tempting lips. _Perhaps this was the way to best him. He was just a man after all._

She lazily withdrew her arms from beneath the water and raising them with water dripping down the length, folded them behind her head, causing the breasts to peek a little more from beneath their soapy blanket. 

“Aye, it was a bad night. I had no wish to return after such a fright.” 

To her surprise, Alfie briefly turned his gaze to her own and held it; a slight wariness behind his eyes. If she thought she could distract him with feminine wiles, she placed the wrong bet. Well, maybe not totally, as he allowed himself a wee peek. _Oh, he was going to like this interrogation game indeed._

Alfie leaned forward, still holding her gaze, and dipped the cloth into the water. Once more he lazily lifted it and squeezed the water, this time down one pale shoulder. The water trickled down the side and under her armpit. A brief look of disappointment crossed his face, but holding her gaze and unrelenting, he leaned across the tub, and squeezed the remaining water upon the opposite shoulder. This time the water trickled in a more favorable direction between the deep valley of her breasts. His gaze dropped from her own to follow every droplet as it ran its course upon the silky wet flesh. Just as he reached a finger out and began to trace along the wet soap line, teasing the warm curves; Alyona lifted one wet limb from the water and placing her foot squarely upon his chest, pushed him back from the tub edge.

Alfie’s gaze widened in surprise and after traveling the length of the fine limb, raised his eyes once more. Their gazes locked. Alyona’s wet foot remained high upon Alfie’s strong chest, the water cascading down the limb into the bubble covered depth in the tub below. Tempting as it was to follow those drops too, Alfie could not lift his eyes from the hazel ones that held his own. Her lashes were thickly fringed and wetness still clung to them. Her ruby lips were temptingly parted as her breath held and a pink blush had coloured the high cheek bones upon the pale face. What were words in this moment? For the life of him he could not remember why he had intruded upon her bath. All he knew was the hammering that had begun within his chest and his own breath had become hitched. A dozen erotic images flashed through his mind, as the suggestive pose lingered on and his eyes once more became aware of the wet, naked flesh on display before him. The bubbles had all but disappeared and if he could but tear his gaze away from those bewitching eyes, he could see her full glory revealed. Alyona noting the somewhat pained expression which suddenly crossed his features, shifted her position and reached forward to grasp the cloth that hung wet and limp in his hand. The movement broke the spell and Alfie reached up to gently grasp the fine ankle that rested upon his chest, and slowly lowered it back to the water. His gaze boring into her own during the entire slow descent. Laying the cloth across her now exposed breasts, she crossed thin arms down the length of her slim body. Alfie following every move, a flicker of hope still resting within his eyes. Once more he returned to her eyes and Alyona took note of the dumbfounded look etched upon his face and filed the information away for future need. 

_Every man had his weakness._ And since the reputation of Alfie Solomons was anything but dumb, she knew this to be only a brief respite from his pressing inquiries. Still unsure as to how much she could trust him, or how much she should tell him, she might need every trick in her arsenal to continue to stall him until she could figure it all out. She was no innocent, having been briefly married, and thus well aware of exactly how a man’s appetite could be stoked. The other side was, she had to be honest with herself about her very real feelings that also wanted him to stay. A quick glance told her that this very tub was indeed big enough for two, and she would not be opposed. She fought to keep her expression neutral, despite the wanderings of her inner mind. For now he sat still and silent upon the stool, his eyes searching her own. The one hand had returned to the beard upon his face scratching in an absentminded manner. A shiver suddenly overtook her entire body and noticing her discomfort, Alfie finally broke from his silent musings. Standing he gave one last lingering and withering look in her direction and turned towards the door.

The wet cloth sailed past his head and hit the doorframe with an angry “plop”, before sliding the rest of the way to the floor and landing beside his boot. _The girl definitely had spirit._ He considered protecting her, while also trying to win her affection might not be as easy as he thought. He couldn’t say he was opposed to the challenge. 

Alfie turned with a half amused, half angry look on his face to find the woman once again seated in the tub, her knees drawn up to cover her modesty, and her arms folded tightly about her body.

“Perhaps we’ll finish this little chat another time, yeah?” He dipped his head briefly towards her.

“And if I don’t want to talk about it? Will you concede the battle of wits Alfie?” Her chin raised in defiance as her eyes fired daggers in his direction. “Although I can surmise how much ya must hate losing tonight?” 

Alfie opened the door, but briefly paused, as he turns back with a parting glance. Never one to give up the last word, he smiled into her angry gaze.

“Well, it ain’t over ‘till it’s over, innit?” 

With a casual wink, Alfie quietly took his leave. Alyona remained in the tub, clasping her wet and now shivering body tightly, until she could hear the echo of his boots descending the stairs. It’s not until she heard his deep, gruff tones announcing his farewell at the front door, she finally deemed it safe enough to exit the bath and return to her room. Wrapping a towel about her slender form and vigorously rubbing her skin to create some heat, she cannot help but wonder how on earth she came to be entangled with a gangster like Alfie Solomons. He would certainly be back. A lot, if he was intent on keeping her safe. While she was grateful for his concern and looking forward to his presence, she was also not one used to having her freedom curtailed in any manner. By the brief explosion of his temper in the garden, it was easy to guess that Alfie was a man used to having his orders followed, and that anyone who didn’t, would face his fury. She sighed heavily as she considered that her feelings for him were becoming one tangled mess. At times he had seemed very caring and gentle towards her, but he also had the aura of a grizzly bear that one did not dare cross. 

As she tumbled wearily into bed, she was forced to admit to herself – she kind of wanted to poke the bear. _Goodness he was a force when his dander was up!_ Besides, she was due a measure of revenge for his casual intrusion of her toilette. Wasn’t she? Nesting deep under the covers, and despite the weaving web of thoughts, she was asleep in moments. Dreaming of dancing in moonlight gardens and being held in strong arms, with the soft graze of a beard upon her temple.


	8. Regret for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona gets an early morning serving of contrition. Alfie has a plan. Will they trust each other?

The whistling of the kettle upon the stove broke her musings from where she stood in the kitchen staring out over the backyard. Her eyes lingered on the spot where she and Alfie had danced under the stars. The same spot they later quarreled. One hand was raised to shield tired eyes from the bright daylight, as a slight throbbing still retained its hold on her temples. Sleep had been fitful. Tossing and turning. Throwing pillows upon the old wooden floor, only to have to search for them in the darkened room moments later. Each time she would fall back to sleep, only to be torn suddenly awake as though startled in her dreams. A nagging thought had perched in the back of her mind and she could neither retrieve it’s cause; or make it depart. The clock on the dresser read just after 3 am and it was about the fourth time she had been snatched from a deep sleep. This time, the thought remained and she grabbed it before it could slip away. She had seen fear in Alfie’s eyes. And if a man such as he was afraid… this was bad. 

Sitting on a stool while her tea brewed, she pondered her next steps. Getting a job so she could continue to stay in this lovely house had been her utmost concern. Now she wondered if it was even safe to leave the house! The big, bright kitchen felt suddenly cramped when faced with the possibility of being stuck in it every single day indefinitely. She mentally kicked herself for the way she had treated Alfie the previous evening. Even though he had intruded upon her private bath. Still, it was not the wisest decision to not tell him, a gangster, what she had witnessed. _Who else did she know that would be capable of handling such a problem?_ When she saw his tattoos that matched the armed man, her mind had panicked. In the calmer light of day, she could see he was only trying help. And now she didn’t know how to reach him.

Pouring her tea and selecting some fresh bread and cheese from the buffet table that was prepared each morning for the guests, she carried her meal into the breakfast nook that over looked the side garden. The blooms were a riot of colour. Mava obviously had talents outside as well as in the kitchen. Alyona spied some daisies growing along the edge of one particular bed and couldn’t resist a closer look. She stepped through the small door and taking a deep breath it occurred to her, aside from the party the previous evening; this was the first time she had been out doors in almost a week. The fresh air and warm sun felt amazing and she lifted her face to the warm rays. Her tea and breakfast temporarily forgotten as she wandered among the sculpted and carefully tended beds. The tension in her head began to ease its grip, as the gentle fragrances mixed on the wind and drifted by. Reaching the bed that contained the daisies, she carefully broke a couple of stems – hoping that Mava would not notice a few missing. Gathering them close and inhaling their fresh scent immediately perked up her spirits. An easy smile finally graced her lovely face, and turning about to go back inside, she suddenly gasped.

Alfie stood silhouetted in the light of the door, his bulk resting casually against its frame as he quietly watched her. She could feel the intensity of his gaze almost as hot as the sun from where she stood in the garden. With a hesitant smile and wave she moved toward him. This was not going to be an easy conversation as she surely had to start with an apology. Hopefully that would pave the way to easier discussion and she really had no need to feel so anxious. She patted her stomach nervously, willing it to be calm. As she closed the distance between them, Alfie’s eyes never left her. _Steady on girl._ Standing below him at the bottom of the steps, she finally met his gaze, and saw an easy smile upon his face. He dipped his hat. _Ah, well shit._

“Good morning Alyona. How do ya fare this lovely morn?” 

She cast a dubious glance at the formal greeting that sounded odd in his cockney accent. 

“I’m well Alfie, thank ya kindly for asking.”

Well, this was all very pleasant. They stood quietly in the morning light, each not quite sure of the next move. For Alfie’s part, he knew what to do, but his tactic was to leave the ball in her court so as to determine her mood. Truthfully, he did feel a little sorry for intruding upon her bath. And he had felt the punishment for it all night long as images of her wet and naked in the big tub repeatedly entered his dreams. 

Suddenly Alyona blurted, “I’ve made tea.”

Stifling a chuckle, Alfie nodded his head and opening the door, swept his arm before him allowing her to pass through first. Following her retreating back into the kitchen, his eyes devouring every inch of her trim, but curvy form in the sundress. The daisies were placed on the big centre table, while she quickly collected tea cup and saucer; placing them beside the flowers. Checking that the tea was still adequately hot, she poured a cup and then turned to fetch the milk and sugar on the counter, placing them before Alfie. While fixing his tea, a glance up reveals her stretching up to a high cupboard, where a decorative flower vase sits. Quickly discerning her dilemma, Alfie stepped behind her, his back pressing upon her own, and reaches past her own arm to fetch the vase. Aylona turned within the frame of his arms, and as he passed the item their eyes lock for the first time. Each still holding a side of the vase as the moments pass by. The worry clouded her eyes into translucent pools of amber, green and gold and Alfie stood silent and breathless as a man drowning.

“I’m sorry.”

His brow shot upward, then deeply furrowed.

“For last night. I was scared and I didn’t know how much I could trust ya.” Alfie’s eyes narrowed further and she quickly adds, “because of the tattoos ya know. I thought it meant ya were with them. But I know ya weren’t. So I’m sorry.” She took the vase. “and thanks.”

She moved to turn away, but he gently grasped her arm and pulled her back to him.

“We need to talk about it Alyona. These are very bad men. Very bad.” She nodded her understanding. “Will ya tell me what happened now?”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t last night, I just couldn’t talk about it yet. It was so….Tony…” Her breath hitchef and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, “I didn’t even get to go to his funeral because I’ve been hiding here so scared they would find me.” 

After the rush of words, the tears finally began their descent down her pale cheeks. Her eyes once more changing colour as though waves upon the sandy shores. Alfie took the vase from her hand and set it on the table, and turning back pulled her into the safe circle of his arms. Willing his strength to pass to her. His hands rubbed her back gently while her head lay upon his chest; her smaller arms pressed between them. That warm scent that is uniquely her swirls about them, and he dropped a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Alyona’s arms stretched up over his shoulders pulling him closer to her. His deep intake of breath almost a plea as he drew her slender, trembling form closer to his own; her head laying upon one strong shoulder. The house sat silent around them as though in mourning itself and several minutes paseds with the thudding of their hearts setting the rhythm. Finally Alfie drew back, and before setting her away, once more placed a light kiss on her forehead. Searching her gaze, he clasped her hand to lead them back to the breakfast nook. 

“Come on luv, ya tell me how it happened, and I’ll tell ya my plan.”

~

It was just shy an hour later that Abbott and Mava returned home to find their young boarder seated in the breakfast nook with their relation. They exchanged a silent smile before entering the room and greeting both warmly. Alyona stiffened noticeably and cast her gaze upon the small table, fiddling with the tiny silver spoon on her china plate. Alfie watched her closely while still trying to answer Abbott’s general inquiries concerning business. As she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, he reached across the table and gently grasped the hand that had been restlessly stirring an empty tea cup.

“Yeah, well ya see Abbott, the reason for my coming I’m afraid, is not strictly what ya call a social visit.” Glancing at Alyona who still refused to meet anyone’s gaze, “I’m afraid we’ve got a bit of bad news to share with ya. Concerning Alyona here.” She felt the gentle squeeze of her fingers and finally looked up from the table. Her small teeth gripped her bottom lip so hard it had turned white. Finally she met Alfie’s eyes and seeing the encouragement there, finally turned to her gracious hosts and in one long breathless rush told the tale.

“I worked at Edens’ Club and it was robbed last week and they shot the bartender Tony who was my friend and I was hiding but they saw me because I screamed and then I ran. I ran for almost an hour and then I got some clothes and by then it was morning because you know we are open really late… or rather early and so I grabbed some clothes real quick but I was so afraid and then I rented a ride all the way here and found you lovely people and now Alfie says they are looking for me and I am so, so sorry I didn’t think about bringing danger here and if you want me to leave I can leave but I really don’t want to leave but I don’t have a chance anymore so I’ll probably have to leave anyway… and …. that’s um….” Finally taking a deep breath, “yeah, I think that’s all of it.” 

She glanced back at Alfie whose eyes had grown wide as saucers with an expression that seemed to silently ask if she had lost her mind. But he still retained his hold on her hand and she could feel the soft brush of his fingers upon her own. She turned to her hosts who stood silent with mouths agape, and her heart suddenly dropped all the way to her feet. Withdrawing her hand from Alfie’s she stood to leave.

“Maybe I should just go pack my things and…”

Mava was by her side in an instant, her arms pulling the young woman close.

“I will hear no such thing! Why, where would ya go? I’d be worried sick if I didn’t have ya under my own roof where I could be sure you were safe! Abbott?”

“Absolutely my love. Ya aren’t getting away from us that quick missy” He turned to Alfie, “why ya got the best protection in Camden Town right here in my cousin.” He leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone, “he knows people ya know. Who can take care that sort of thing, eh?” He winked at her and nodded his head. Alyona winked and nodded back, “Yes, I know.” 

From his seat Alfie clapped his hands together and stood up, “Well that’s settled innit? Alyona will stay here, under my protective services of course, until such time we find these crooks first.” Four heads nodded in agreement. “Right, then I guess I’d better get back to my bakery.”

Mava lay a hand on Alfie’s arm before he could leave, “Um Alfie, there’s still the wee matter Alyona mentioned about not having a job. Perhaps ya might be able to help her there?” Alfie’s eyes widened than narrowed considerably, and he shifted uncomfortably while a few unintelligible mumbles were heard. Mava gave him a knowing look and pressed further, “In the bakery… store?”

Understanding finally dawned, and Alfie nodded, “The store. Yes, yes my bakery store… sure. Course. I’m sure we can find something for her, eh.”

Abbott clapped his hands this time and with a wide grin, pulled his wife in close, “Well that’s everything innit? Glad to have it all worked out then. See love, nothing to fret about.”

It was soon agreed that Abbott himself would take Alyona to the bakery store tomorrow where she could immediately start. The fact was never addressed that no one even deemed to ask the girl if she could even bake a single thing. Or had any sort of retail experience. Alyona hoped the thought would remain hidden, as she was extremely grateful about not having to spend entire days within the boarding house. As much as she had come to love the Solomons, she did like to have some freedom. And money, since she didn’t want to stay here for free, or worse; with Alfie paying her way. When Alfie turned to leave the kitchen nook area, she fell into step and together they walked to the front door. Abbott and Mava discreetly took their own tea out to the garden to allow the two some privacy. As they reach the front door, Alfie stopped and turned to face her, his hat in his hands.

“Are ya sure about the work arrangements?” 

Alyona nodded her head. “Aye, I couldn’t stand being cooped up here all day. My mind already feels like a caged thing after only a few days.” She stepped closer where he leaned against the wall. “I’m really grateful Alfie – for everything.” Placing her hands upon his chest, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his whiskered cheek. “Thank you… for taking care of me… er, things.” 

Alfie’s free hand moved up her back, holding her close to him as he turned to meet those liquid swirls of gold and green. His mouth inches from her own, “Yer welcome Alyona, I’m glad to do it.” 

Feeling the pressure of his other hand moving upon her back, the hard edge of the hat resting on her right hip, she leaned into him, turning her head slightly until their breath mingled. It was but the briefest brush of wings when she felt his lips press upon her own, the slightest of grazes and her stomach climbed all the way up into her chest. Her woman centre clenched when his lips moved slowly upon her own, and the heat of him radiated about them. Just as she was opening up to him, beginning to drink thoroughly from those full lips while his beard softly tickled her cheeks, a key was heard in the front door. Their mouths broke apart and she lifted her gaze to find Alfie’s wink before he set her away from him with a crooked grin. He turned to open the door for the young man, a carpenter who let a room on the second floor, stumbled into the room but seemingly had forgotten something, as he muttered a curse and proceeded straight back out the door.

They shared a laugh before Alfie placed his hat atop his head and smiling at her, dipped his head, “Tomorrow then.”

Alyona smiled back while butterflies danced in her stomach. “Tomorrow.”

Alfie took his leave, careful to sidestep the returning and still stumbling carpenter who now struggled with several tools as he burst once more through the open door, a _good day sir_ tossed over his shoulder at Alfie’s departing back. His chatter was lost on the lovely young woman whose gaze was firmly fixed on the strong back until it disappeared into the back of a car and drove away. Her fingers resting lightly on the soft spot above her top lip that still held the tingle of soft whiskers.


	9. Sweet Breads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh, I think someone has the hots for her boss. Can Alfie keep it professional at work?  
> (Yes, I laughed too when I typed that.)

After so much time working nights, it felt odd to be walking the morning streets of Camden Town. The longer stride of Abbot forcing her to hurry her step. Lifting her face towards the warm sun, Alyona breathed deep the cool air and let it fill her lungs, hoping it would ease the worried knot in her stomach. _She had kissed him. Or, had he kissed her?_ She wasn’t quite sure how it happened, only knew that she was very pleased. As she realized in mere minutes she would be face to face with Alfie once more, a nervous anticipation had settled within her. Breakfast had been nibbled and coffee merely sipped absently as she thought over their next meeting in her mind a dozen different ways. Technically Alfie would be her boss now and thus she assumed any snogging was probably strictly forbidden. As much as she would not mind feeling those lips once more upon her own. For now, she was grateful for the easy silence of his cousin as the bakery store came in sight. Abbott held open the door and with a reassuring smile and a wink, escorted her inside.

Immediately her stomach lurched, but this time due to the delicious aromas that assailed her senses. Her stomach chastising her loudly for the meager fare she had consumed that morning. The smell of fresh baked bread was more than a scent here. It enveloped you in a toasty welcome. She could see several shelves that held the day’s fresh made offerings and wandered over to check each item carefully, her taste buds eagerly anticipating a sample. _Could you sample the wares if you worked here?_ Oh my god, it would be better than money she thought. Abbot stepped to the side of the counter and inquired for the manager. The young sales boy nodded his head and disappeared into a back room. It was only a few moments before he returned with an elderly woman, her hair all akimbo from where it was hastily tucked under a tight cap, and a dusting of flour on her apron, but a warm smile on her face as she greeted Abbot.

“Ah, the other Mr. Solomons, good day to ya sir, I was told to be expectin ya today.” 

“Good day Ms. Shannon, pleased to see ya once again … and not just because I’ve been eyeing that marble rye in the corner.” Abbott winked while Ms. Shannon threw her head back and laughed loudly. 

“I know ya won’t be leaving empty handed good sir, the boss said to take whatever ya like.” She leaned her body around Abbott spying the young woman standing slightly behind him, her hands twisted nervously in front. “Aye, that be her?”

Abbott turned around to smile encouragingly at Alyona, and with his hand drew her forward. “Aye, this be Alyona. And this is Ms. Shannon, she runs the bakery store for Alfie and will be showing ya about today.” Alyona stepped forward offering a hand to the woman who smiled gently.

“Pleased to meet ya Ms. Shannon, and thank ya so kindly for offering yer assistance today. Alfie…er, Mr. Solomons didn’t really discuss what I’d be doing here at all?”

Ms. Shannon gave the young woman a thorough once over from top to bottom, noting the unusual colour of her eyes in particular, and it wasn’t hard to surmise why the as yet unattached boss might be wanting this pretty young thing to be hangin about. But she said nothing and simply reached an arm around Alyona’s shoulder and drew her along side her heavier frame.

“Well first thing ya must know girl, is this be a right busy place and there not be time to stand about chatting. So follow me and we will get started straight away.” Turning back to Abbott she nodded her head in farewell and with a raised finger in his direction, “choose wisely sir. I’ve told the stock boy to make sure ya leave here with only one loaf tucked under yer arm.” But her smile was teasing in nature and Abbott returned it with a sly wink of his own before adding a still warm challah to the marbled rye he had already selected.

It didn’t take long at all for Ms. Shannon to show Alyona about the small store. For now she would be doing things such as serving customers, stocking the shelves when they were low, and general tidying of the kitchen. There was already baking staff that were forever at work in the huge kitchen behind the store front. A smaller office to the side was the domain of Ms. Shannon, and the piled paperwork suggested she was not often there. It was soon noted by the manager, that Alyona was sharp minded and kindly courteous to the customers, and thus she felt confident slipping away briefly assured her new charge could handle the store affairs alongside the young man, who was a relation of the Solomon family. Alyona was sorting some fresh loaves upon the shelves during a lull in business when she suddenly felt as though she was not alone. Glancing about for the young man, she instead found Alfie leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes resting on her alone. Her stomach clenched while her breath held, and her smile was shyly given.

Alfie straightened and walked over to his young relation, clasping a hand on his shoulder while he barked loud enough to make the boy jump. “Gil, I’ve got to take Miss Meir here back for some … ah new employee type stuff. Paperwork ya know and all that shit - it never ends boy. You’ll be fine ere till Ms. Shannon returns, eh?”

The boy nodded quickly, “Sure thing Mr. Solomon, absolutely sir.”

Alfie ruffled the boys’ hair with one hand while extending the other hand to Alyona, “Miss Meir, if ya will please follow me.”

Alyona gave a brief nod and hurried over to fall in step with Alfie as he lead the way through the kitchen, out a back door and into a larger space beyond. She noted the placement of his hand upon the small of her back as he guided her along a passageway. A strong scent she could not quite place filled the air. It smelled strong, and sweetly thick. The room was almost stifling hot. She glanced over at Alfie as they passed several oak barrels, her brow raised curiously. Alfie simply smiled down at her and winked.

“What do you think of my bakery?”

Alyona paused briefly in her reply, unsure as to whether he referred to the actual bakery they had just left, or whatever this new, more offensive smelling space was? 

“It’s ummm, very nice. A good selection of product. All smelling delicious… unlike, say here?” Casting a questioning glance, though his face remained blank. “Ms. Shannon is lovely – I like her very much.” Alfie simply nodded in reply.

He continued walking, helping her around sections where the barrels were stacked tightly and the path became crowded. The smell increasing intensity the further they walked. A small alcove appeared upon their right, and suddenly Alyona felt his grip upon her elbow as he pulled her swiftly inside. Mere seconds passed before she was pulled into his arms and all the air pressed out her lungs as his mouth crushed down upon her own. Not a soft or gentle brush this time, but demanding and relentless, his hands gripping her hips so tight she was raised upon tippy-toes, body pressed close to keep her balance. Which was useless since the force of his lips was making her head spin. This was no gentleman’s kiss, but the urgent need of a man desperate to claim something for himself. Hands wove tight around his neck, Alyona completely surrendered to his demand. Until quite suddenly Alfie broke free from her mouth, her lips still feeling the sting of his beard, and set her from him.

“Yeah, well I brought ya out here to say, ya probably shouldn’t be kissing me like that while yer working here. I am yer boss, yeah?” 

Alyona gasped in indignation, ready to fire off a sharp retort of her own; until she caught the teasing glint in his eye. He pulled her gently back into his embrace and it was no small matter of pride that she slightly resisted. Resting her hands upon his chest, holding him slightly at bay. Which was utterly useless once she met that fixed glare that all but devoured her. This time the kiss came softly, urging her to open up to him once more. Alfie felt the slight smile while she leaned in closer and then the quick dart of her tongue against his own. His head spun while his hands gripped her slender waist, pushing her back up against the factory wall. His hands reached up to cup her face and with a wicked smile and hard gleam in his eye, he once again claimed her mouth and held nothing back. Alyona was grateful for the steadying force of the cold wall at her back for all she could do was hang limply under his passionate onslaught. _Was it possible to feel so thoroughly ravished, yet remain fully clothed?_ Her lips felt pulsing with energy and bruised mercilessly at the same time. His beard leaving scratches upon her cheeks, her jawline, her neck and wherever else his mouth pressed. She couldn’t even remember to breathe, so she clung to him while her heart threatened to hammer right out of her chest. It was like drowning and most fearful of all, she welcomed it. Urging him on with each passionate response of her own. Until the raspy groans within him begged for more, and with an effort he released her mouth and buried his head in the hollow of her neck, a great sigh escaping him.

“Seriously love, I’m yer boss – we can’t be doing this ere,” The murmur was almost lost against the soft skin of her neck, where his mouth could not resist tasting once more. She angled her neck and thread her fingers through his hair, while his lips pressed against the sensitive flesh. Her teeth nipped the bottom of his ear gently, while her breathe rasped close.

“Then stop kissing me Mr. Solomons.”

The contrast of the formality of the title with the thick, sultry tone of her voice only enticed Alfie further. His arousal climbed almost to the breaking point and it was all he could to do to resist bending her over one of those barrels and finding some release. The soft look in those eyes held him in check. This was not a prize to be hastily claimed. No, this one was worth the wooing and in that moment he pledged to himself to slow it down. He stepped back, but took her hand in his as he pulled her back out into the passage way.

“Come then love, I’ll show the rest of my bakery before ya better get back to work. I’d hate to dock yer pay for lagging about.” Alyona smiled back, sure there was nothing sexier than the tiny creases at the corners of his eyes when Alfie winked. “But listen sweetie, we will be more careful while at work. When yer here it’s strictly business, yeah right?”

Alyona nodded, “Yes sir, or course Mr. Solomons. If ya think ya can manage it,“ and tossed a saucy wink of her own.

Pleased with her quick wit, Alfie drew her closer for one last quick kiss. “Cheeky minx.” _Fuck_ the way she said Mr. Solomons with that hint of a promise in her eye was sure to be the death of him. Placing his hand upon the small of her back once more, “come on then love.”

As they walked past more of the oak barrels and apron clad workers began appearing, Alyona leaned close to Alfie and whispered in his ear.

“Mr. Solomons, I’m starting to think that this is not a bakery at all.”

Alfie suddenly stopped and looked all wide eyed innocence at her, “How? What do ya mean? Ya saw my bread for sale, yeah?” 

Her head tipped back and laughed, while one hand covered her nose. 

“Aye I saw yer bread alright. But it can’t cover what my nose knows. I know that smell Mr. Solomons… I worked in bar, remember? In Sabini’s bar?” 

Alfie can only assume a mocking bow, now that she knows the truth of his business with Sabini. A critical point in their blossoming relationship. For her to discover she’d run from one gangster straight into the arms of another. His gaze held hers while he waited for some kind of response, but she merely smiled back at him. Her pert little nose all wrinkled up to avoid the stench of the rum. Fuck. She was beautiful and sweet, but he could spy that little bit of thirst for something reckless in her eyes. Hell if that didn’t make his member stiffen right on the spot. If she left now, he knew it would hurt more than any other. He held his breath for a few more moments, but still nothing from her. He released all the pent up air and wonder,

“Would ya like to try?”

Alyona smiled softly, though her nose still seemed unconvinced, “Sure Mr. Solomons. I’ll try a sample.”

The weight released, Alfie motioned to a young man with a full crop of dark hair and wearing an apron, who stood with some other workers near a table set with glasses and bottles.

“Ollie! Ollie, pour a glass of the white stuff for Miss Meir to try, eh.”

Ollie quickly moved to do his employer’s bidding, as he always did. Handing her a clear glass with a small amount of white rum in the bottom. Alyona took the glass and hesitantly sniffed the contents, raising her eyes to find Alfie watching her closely.

“Go on Alyona, that’s the good stuff.”

At the mention of her name, something jogged in Ollie’s memory and his head quickly snapped around to examine the girl. Uncommonly beautiful. Young. An air of restlessness enveloped her, seen in the manner of how she quickly tossed the contents of the glass back. Her face registering a slight grimace as the alcohol hit her stomach, but recovering quickly. Her tongue darting out to catch the last drops from a full mouth. And his employer watching every single movement with those sharp eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s good.” Her tone was breathless and already thick with the rum coating so that it sounded like a throaty purr. 

Alfie nodded, his eyes never leaving her. And for a brief moment the two stood locked in silent gaze, while others shifted uncomfortably due to the obvious tension and chemistry between them. Until suddenly, Alfie took the glass from Alyona’s hand and slammed it back on the table, before striding away towards his office in the corner.

“Ollie! Can ya please see Miss Meir back to the bakery? The rest of ya get the fuck back to work, eh.” And without a backward glance towards Ollie, or the still standing silent girl, he entered his office with a slam of the door.

Ollie smiled at the girl and nodded. If she thought his employer rude at the sudden dismissal, it never registered on the face that simply smiled up at him; waiting his lead. 

“Come on then Miss Meir. I’m guessing yer the new girl that started today?” Alyona nodded her reply, as their passage took them past the clear glass partitions of Alfie’s inner office where they could see him seated behind a huge desk. Stacks of paper surrounded him, and he held one sheet, while the other hand absently stroked his beard. But Ollie could clearly see his eyes were on the girl, following her as she passed by.

He shook his head. _Yer not fooling anyone boss._

As he noted the trim form, swishing hips and exquisite profile of the girl ahead of him, he couldn’t help but add; _and you don’t stand a chance in hell of remaining aloof from this one._ Ollie shook his head as he followed the girl back along the passage to the store, but as he had long since learned in Alfie’s employ, wisely said nothing at all.


	10. Paper Pushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie, sick of the piles of paperwork in his office, enlists Alyona's assistance. They definitely rearrange some paper piles. ;)
> 
> MATURE CONTENT, NSFW

It’s been a little more than a week since Alyona commenced work in the bakery store and has settled in quite nicely. The work was easy, the customers often pleasant and she was beginning to know some of the regulars. Ms. Shannon was already so impressed by the young woman’s quick mind and easy manner, that she gave Alyona more responsibility daily. It was nice after years of doing most of the work on her own, to finally have a few spare moments in the day. Alyona didn’t mind keeping busy – it allowed her to keep her wandering thoughts off her employer and his rash inducing beard. It was helpful that it was a busy week in the distillery behind the bakery, as a huge shipment was due this week. Thus Alyona had seen very little of Alfie at work, or at the boarding house where he only managed to drop by for one late dinner. Still, at odd moments she could feel the heat of his gaze upon her while she worked, and turning around, sure enough there Alfie would be casually leaning against the door frame, silently watching her. He’d quickly find some reason for his visit, but as always, no one else in the room missed the exchanged looks between the pair. Nor the manner in which the forced formality of their Mr. and Miss cordiality gradually took on a warmer tone. For now, Alyona was bent to her labours and trying not to think about how long it had been since she felt his kisses. They had managed to keep things strictly business at work, and until this shipment was completed, it was not likely he would be visiting her at the Galilee House either. Her lovely face bore a visibly frustrated pout as she went about her busy work day. 

Meanwhile in his office, Alfie sat behind his desk with his head in his hands, while stacks of paper surrounded him. Glancing towards the hallway he over heard workers outside clearly talking about Alyona. He braced himself for some rough remarks, his body tensed and ready to reprimand any disrespectful talk about the young woman. _His woman_ his mind interjected. However to his surprise the words “good worker, so smart” reached his ears. Hands automatically reached for his beard, as he strained to hear more of the conversation outside his office door. 

“If it weren’t for ‘er quick eye and mind, we’d be down more than a few shillin’s. Sure and it ‘tis she done saved us quite a bit of coin with her quick thinkin”. 

“Aye, to be sure she did. A right smart lass she be.” A brief pause in the conversation.

“And them be the nicest pair of titties….” 

And there it was. Alfie slammed a fist down on the desk and hollered from his seated position.

“I ain’t payin’ ya to giggle like schoolgirls outside my fucking door. Move along!”

The sound of running feet echoed down the hallway, and all is quiet beyond the door once more. But inside, Alfie is giving the papers scattered about him the stink eye, and is forced to admit to himself having her expertise in close quarters to offer some help is not an entirely loathsome idea at all. 

Back at the bakery store, Alyona was tackling about four different jobs at once, and seemingly being a fair crack at it. First to calm a customer whose order is not ready, while keeping an eye on the bread currently baking; counting out the correct change for another customer, all while absently brushing at the dusting of flour upon her nose. It is in the midst of this confusion she notices Alfie standing in the kitchen behind her, once again in that casual pose as though he had not a care or reason in the world to be there. His expression remained neutral, but his eyes never leave her. She feels the heat of his perusal travel up the length of her body until it rests in two flushed spots upon her cheeks. When she is finished with the customer and glances back to find him still staring, his head angled in such a way that he actually appeared more handsome than threatening in this moment. At her questioning look, he raised a hand and crooked his finger in a beckoning motion. Motioning for the young Gil to handle the customers, she headed back into the kitchen area to see what he wanted.

“Is there a problem Mr. Solomons?” Her voice elicits an immediate response within him. 

He stared down at her with a slightly annoyed expression and her heart momentarily skipped a beat. In her short time working here she had seen how his temper could be unleashed without warning. Although to be honest, he was almost always fair in his judgment as to who deserved a tongue lashing. She held her breath and prayed she wasn’t about to become the latest victim. 

“Yes Miss Meir, there’s a problem. “ Her heart almost failed. How could he already know about the missing order? It just happened?! 

She rushed to explain, “Mr. Solomons, I assure you that I always check the next day’s orders most diligently before I leave for the night. That order was not there last night. I don’t know what happened - if in fact Mr. O’Neil did place it yesterday as he claims. But I swear to ya….”

She halted as Alfie raised a hand and interrupted, “In my office.” At her wide eyed look, he continued, “The problem is in my office. If ya’ll come with me, I’ll explain.”

Though he spoke in manner that suggested she had a choice in the matter, in truth she knew this to be a command. Taking off her apron, she nodded her head and instructed the other woman to watch the baking bread. They would deal with Mr. O’Neil’s missing order later.

“I don’t understand how I can help in your office Mr. Solomon’s, not really being familiar with management side of a business?” She glanced over at him as they walked through the plant, passing oak barrels and dirty men who turned to eye her with barely disclosed interest. Alfie kept her close to his side, sending darts from his eyes at any of his workers who he thought lingered their gaze too long on her passing form. At various times his hand would rest on the small of her back again, as he guided her though the huge distillery. Alyona would lean a bit closer to him, feeling the warmth and strength of his body seeping through her clothing. If his hand lingered too long, or too low, she said nothing. In fact, she rather liked the protective and somewhat possessive gesture. The workers were used to their air of nonchalance, but the sparks between their employer and the young woman he seemed to always find ways to be around, were not unnoticed.

“Well that’s not what I’ve been hearin’ Miss Meir. Rumour has it you have a very sharp mind for accounting.” He turned to briefly meet her eyes, “and that you are very good at organizing all the backlogged paperwork in the bakery.”

Alyona took a deep brief and paused, staring back at him with apprehension. “I’m sorry Mr. Solomons if I’ve overstepped my bounds. I meant no offense - it really was just such a mess though.” Then she inwardly cringed as it dawned on her she probably had just offended him. _Well done dunce._

However, Alfie was shaking his head and gave her a slight smile, just as they had reached the corner of the plant that enclosed his office area behind glass walls. 

“No offense at all Miss Meir. As you can see… it’s rather a bit of a wide spread problem ‘round ‘ere.” And in saying, he pushed open the door to reveal his inner office. And more scattered paperwork than she’d thought were enough trees to produce it. An involuntary gasp left her as she turned towards him, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Good heavens! What? Did ya just throw it all in the air and say fuck it?!” 

From behind her a deep chuckle came from his chest and for the first time she heard genuine laughter from the man. He reached around to scratch the back of his neck, while giving her a pained, rueful look.

“Ahh, yeah. That’s about right, innit?” His eyes held both humour and weary resignation, but the truth behind them was also clear. This was her new job.

“Well I do believe ya may have overestimated my talents in this regard Mr. Solomons, but I’ll do my best to get it sorted out for ya.” Raising eyes to him, “I do think I’ll be here for quite some time though. I assume my day at the bakery is done?”

Alfie nodded and handed her the closest ledger, than strode past to take his seat behind the desk. Alyona stood in front of the desk somewhat confused at his presence. Noting that she had not taken a seat, Alfie pointed to the other chair with a nod in her direction. She promptly sat, slightly leaning forward, waiting for instruction. _Then I suppose he will take his leave._

Alfie raised a brow at her continued silence and lack of movement. “Something wrong Alyona?”

She quickly shook her head, “No sir. I mean… that is. Will you be staying then, um…sir?” Her raised brow and quick glance over her shoulder towards the workers easily viewed past the glass walls indicating the true question of whether they should be in his office alone.

Alfie sighed wearily. “Alyona, ya don’t have to call me sir, or Mr. Solmons, when we’re alone, eh? And yes I’m stayin. Ya may have questions about various accounts, or papers and I’m too damn tired today to be summoned from other duties, or go runnin about the fuckin place, to answer questions.” He leaned forward over the desk so that she could see the lighter blue of his eyes reflected in the desk lamp. “Is this a problem?”

At her shake of denial, he nodded and leaned back in his chair, returning his own gaze to the ledger in his hand. He pointed towards the one she still held. “I believe there is a discrepancy in that one, so that is a good place for ya to start.”

At her glance towards the piles of papers on his desk and at other surfaces within the room, it was clear she was doubtful anything was more important than the scattered piles of dead tree. 

“It’s a big discrepancy.” She turned eyes back to him as he spread his hands wide and nodding his head silently mouthed the words “big” once more. 

Understanding immediately she replied back with a silent “ooohh” and bent her head to task of sorting numbers instead.

~

The two of them were enclosed within Alfie’s office long after other workers had headed home. Alfie seated behind his big desk, booted feet stretched out across the scattered paper piles. Sometimes actually helping the woman seated across from him. More often with his head in his hands groaning. Gradually the paper piles begin to decrease, while the shadows lengthened upon the glass windows of the inner office space. Bent to their labours, the two barely took notice. For hours they had searched the scattered mess of paperwork, intent on arriving at some kind of sorted order. The tea Ollie had delivered before heading to his own home had long grown cold in its china pot. Shifting in her seat, Alyona discarded one pile of papers and neatly stacked it with a growing pile already upon the wooden floor. Then reached for a ledger book to update the accounts she had just filed.

“Honestly Alfie, I can’t believe ya let this get so bad!”

A grunt was the only reply she received. Followed by a muttered curse. Although Alfie knew he was indebted to her, no matter how much overtime he was willing to pay. The plain truth was, he was thankful she not only had a sharp mind and talent for numbers, but also a desperate need to prove herself therein. A slight grimace crossed his feature as he also admits he has probably taken a wee advantage of her in that regard. He hated paperwork though. Money. That he liked. And they worked easily with one another; developing a simple shorthand within minutes. Much easier than the rest of his often unruly “bakers” that’s for certain. As Alfie rubbed the tension from the back of his neck and glanced upward, now taking note of the blackness beyond the windowpanes. _Shit._ Normally he would just spend the night in his office when working late. But he can’t very well expect Alyona to bunk down on the small couch with him. As much as the thought rather appeals to him in many ways. Ways that quickly flash behind his eyes in a series of very tantalizing scenes involving better glimpses of her creamy skin he had already briefly viewed. 

His eyes traveled across the desk to where she is bent to her task. The long line of her neck exposed where the curled mass of her hair is caught in a twisted knot held in place by one of his pencils. He can see flour dust among the tawny highlights. Loose tendrils have escaped to caress her soft features glowing in the light of the desk lamp. The delicate arch of her brows furrowed in deep concentration, as her teeth pull upon the full bottom lip every now and then. His gaze dips down to where her cotton blouse gaped about the neckline; the briefest glimpse of the curve of her breasts revealed to him. Once more his mind recalls the image of her naked and wet within the tub, and the soft, firm feel of the bare leg he had held. She’s unaware of his attentive staring, and his mind drifts to further imaginings of what the rest of her might feel like. Across the desk her head starts shaking back and forth. The curls set to bouncing about her face, and Alfie is completely enthralled. His booted feet caught on the edge of the desk as he casually tips his chair backwards to better continue his lengthy perusal. 

The tip of a pencil is caught in her teeth as she ponders the ledger intensely, and Alfie continues to ponder all of her. Beautiful. Intelligent. Definitely spirited. Never a complaint received regarding either her temperament or her work. His eyes linger upon the pencil in her mouth, while his fingers work the beard to distraction. He wanted her. There was no use in denying it any longer. And not just a few times either. A lot. As often as he possibly could and then some more. The knowledge hit him akin to a sharp blow, and he turned once more to the darkened view beyond the glass panes. No. Best to calm his heels. For now. Can’t be having poor Ollie discovering them together in the morning. Which rather seemed like a lame excuse given the fact it would hardly be the first time the lad got an early morning eyeful.

Once again he turned back to watch her, intent on continuing his own mental wanderings about bubbles and wet bodies pressed close. This time he’s surprised to find her wide eyed gaze upon him and her hands spread wide indicating the ledger. A brief nod to where his dirty boots rests upon the still unsorted papers.

“Did ya not hear me Alfie?”

Alfie shakes his head no, as a heated blush creeps up his neck and settles upon his cheeks. He’s never been so thankful for beards. And that mind reading is not an actual thing.

“Eh, fuck…. yeah sorry. I was thinking about the aahh…. extra barrels for tomorrow. Apologies.”

His hands rested upon his chest, and he casts his most charming smile in her direction. _Nice recovery_ , he inwardly congratulated himself.

Alyona moved her chair closer beside Alfie, who returned his feet back upon the floor and leaned in close to listen as she explained the accounting discrepancy. She’s correct in the error and in normal situations this would be the point where Alfie’s temper would explode. Loud cursing about how heads would roll. Instead, the scent of lilacs reaches him and Alfie turns his head towards her own, barely grazing the curve of her neck. Alyona lifted eyes wide with wonder towards him. He’s so close she can see the fine grey peppered throughout his beard. The slight sweet aroma of his earlier cigar that circled about him. Even the tiny lighter blue-green flecks in his eyes. Startled to be meeting his gaze so closely she pulled back, hesitant to continue anything in this space. His space. But curious all the same as his own gaze holds fast. He had the fullest lips of any man she’d even seen, and armed with the knowledge of how they felt upon her own… workplace be damned. She couldn’t help but wonder if they’d taste like that cigar, or…

Alfie having caught where her gaze lowered and before she could finish the thought, dipped his head down to claim her mouth with his own. No resistance met him, instead an immediate hunger that matched his own in its fierceness. This was no teasing maiden, but a woman who knew full well what she wanted. And wasn’t afraid to take it when offered. He leaned in closer, deepening the kiss and grasped the back of her neck tightly; holding her fast to him. His fingers tangled through the bound tresses and pulled the heavy mass loose so that it cascaded down around them. The pencil rolled away across the wooden planks. More lilac filled his senses. And something sweet he could not place. As his mouth hungrily slanted across her own soft, parted lips, it hit him. Vanilla. God, she tasted like vanilla and his head began to swim when her small tongue tangled with his own, seeking more. Filling him with a flavor uniquely her own. Her hands clutched the front of his vest, tightening within the folded material, as she gave back in equal passion what he sought to take. The darkness grew beyond the glass and the papers still waited. It mattered not. He never wanted this to stop.

Her seated position in the chair proved an unwelcome adversary to how much he wanted her closer. Needed her closer. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed her gently about the waist and pulled her sideways onto his lap. His arms wrapped tight about her, pulling her hard against his body, while his mouth traveled down the long, graceful column of her neck. Her hands moved behind his neck and pulled him closer. No amount of dreaming could have prepared for her for how good his beard felt grazing along that sensitive part of her skin. She arched closer, fingers threading through his hair, and pressing his face closer to her breasts. Alfie’s hands grasped the front of her blouse, one finger deftly unhooking a button so that he could stretch the garment down her smooth shoulders. His mouth found the curved outline of her breasts and nuzzled the flesh until a reddish rash appeared upon the skin. Fingers caressed nipples swollen erect, until they too were claimed by the heat of his mouth. She was a writhing mass upon his lap by now and desperate for more, turned and swung one leg around the side so that she came to straddle him. Alfie’s hands reached to grasp her hips, pulling her in close, while his mouth returned to her own. A deep groan began in his chest as her hips began a rolling grind upon him. The air sucked into between his teeth when she raised up, her breasts pushed close to his face, her long hair in waves about them, and the softness of her women’s centre rubbing upon his own hardened member. This heat climbed to scorching so fast between them. His eyes were dark with undisguised passion and her own glowed in the meager light, as her head now dipped to his lips in a searing kiss that had them both moaning. He gasped her name between breaths, his hands sweeping up her back to hold her to him. He heard his own name in whispered breaths and before he could halt the words, they tumbled forth.

“I want ya Alyona. Fuckin hell, I want ya.”

There was no immediate reply, but her mouth continued its onslaught upon his own. Their tongues tangled in a fevered pace. The slow swirl of her hips increasing their pace and pressure. In one swift move, he raised himself from the chair, with her legs wrapped tight about his waist, and set her upon the edge of his desk. His hands sliding down to find the hem of her skirt and quickly raised it about her hips, fingers grazing her delicate skin. Hands trailed down his shirt, undoing buttons as they traveled, then slowly it was drawn down his arms and discarded upon the floor. The light touch of her fingers created tingling arcs wherever they touched him. Alfie made quick work of removing her blouse where it too found a place upon his office floor. She could feel the heat coming off his body in waves. The slight chill of the office on her bare skin sending shivers, until Alfie pulled her close once more, the first contact of their naked bodies a shock that left them gasping. 

His mouth was everywhere upon her, while his hands gripped her buttocks hard enough to leave marks. Pulling her into him, while he thrust forward. Though he still wore his trousers, he was so rock hard that each thrust and grind was applying enough pressure to build an orgasm within her. Especially when his mouth was so ruthless upon her own. The warm glow was beginning to spread from her core all through her body. She could hear Alfie panting and the tightness in his body as he strained to hold back. Waiting for some sign from her to press onward. God help her but she wanted him too. _But here?_ He was already taking her to heights her former husband had never half managed to achieve, and she was desperate to have him inside her knowing the end would be so different with him. Her body arched back, testing her resolve to see this through, as her thinly covered mound pressed closer upon his swollen cock. At a harsh muttered curse from Alfie, she straightened once more, and caught the desperate need etched upon his face. 

Overcome, she pulled back and with sudden hesitation met his gaze. Alfie ceased his movements and for several moments they simply stared, eyes wide with surprise and limp with desire. Their breathing ragged and racing pulses deafening drum in the otherwise quiet space. One hand lifted to touch his cheek; tracing the scar that ran just beneath the cheekbone. Grazed along his beard and down across his parted lips. Alfie saw the uncertainty in her eyes and reigned in his desire. Her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth and it seemed as though she was about to speak, when he shifted slightly so that her legs released his waist. He gently pulled her skirt back down her legs and leaning forward pressed his forehead upon her own. Her arms snaked around his neck and clung there, while his own reached up to gently touch the tendrils about her face. His fingers trailing along the delicate arches of her cheeks and down across the full lips. His mouth returned once more, but this time soft and slow; barely touching, but a soft sigh escaped her and this almost broke her more than his mad kisses. He pulled her close, rubbing his beard gently along the side of her face, until he reached the side of her neck and his breath came warm and soft like a whispered caress upon the tender skin.

“Perhaps that’s enough paper work for one night, yeah love?”

She smiled against the rough skin of his neck where she had pressed her face, and nodded her head. Still they lingered there a few more moments. Beyond the windows, the moon had risen high to her rest, and noticing the lengthening shadows, Alfie finally pulled himself away from her, retrieving their shirts from the floor. Once clothed, he assisted her down from the desk and pulled her in close for one last gentle kiss. He kept hold of one hand as he reached for his hat upon the desk.

“Come luv, let’s get ya back home before I change my mind and find some papers to file.”

With that he placed the hat upon his head, dipped it down and tossed a wink in her direction.

She smiled and nodded, holding tight his hand as his lead the way. Her heart thumping while her stomach did flip flops. The hat thing. God she was weak, but she loved it when he did that.


	11. Revenge Best Served Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona's been meaning to get back at Alfie for that bath tub intrusion. When he spends the night at the boarding house, she spies her chance.... and grabs it.

The crowded streets were testing the barely held restraints of Alfie’s temper even further than the long day spent explaining to Sabini why his former bar maid is now Alfie’s current bakery store clerk. He hated the necessity of swallowing the affront to the Italian gangster for not telling him sooner that he had in fact found the girl. In his quest to pursue Alyona, he had slipped greatly in his other desire to protect her. Now Sabini was demanding to meet with her regarding the events of the night of the robbery. Alfie had stalled him until the following week so that he could have a chance to speak with her first. He quickened his pace as Galilee House came into sight. In truth, he was dying just to see her again after that steamy night in his office. Between how busy work had been and her time sorting paperwork in two spaces, they had seen very little of one another. Both of them holding to an unspoken vow to avoid the other while at work. Now that he finally had some time free at night, all he wanted to do is hold her close and feel those soft lips again. A task that might prove difficult in a fully booked boarding house under his relative’s watchful eye. As he reached the front steps, a side glance caught Alyona seated in the front window seat, curled up with a book in her hands. Though it’s obvious since it’s upside down she has been watching for his approach. Alfie’s heart swells three sizes and he dashes up the steps to find her already throwing open the door. In seconds she is in his arms, her petite frame pressed up close and her cool nose pressed into the side of his neck. The soft press of a kiss lingering among the roughened hairs. Alfie breathes in deep the scent that is her, as though it were the breath of life itself, but holds himself back from further response. The voices of other guests, mixed with that of his cousin, travel from the kitchen at the back of the house. Leaning around Alyona, his eyes search out the hallways quickly.

“Everyone is in the kitchen or backyard.” Whispered against his neck, as her mouth trails across his cheek to press upon the corner of his own lips.

Wasting not a second more, his mouth finds hers and all is forgotten while he gets lost in the taste of her. Pulling her close against him, tugging her lips with his own as though he could pull her entire essence into himself. Until the quiet clearing of a throat snaps them both back to the present.

Mava is standing in the front hallway; hands on hips and a wondering look on her face as she ponders the two caught unaware. Alfie and Alyona stand locked in embrace, not sure of what to expect from their sudden outing. Until a slow smile spreads across her face and her hands clap loudly together. A volley of Hebrew coming from her mouth while she shakes her head in Alfie’s direction. She crosses the distance, still speaking in rushed tones, and kisses them both on a cheek; pausing briefly to pinch Alfie’s while the Hebrew continues to flow. Alfie responds something in Hebrew back, but his smile is easy. Mava chortles a laugh and with a skip to her step heads back to the kitchen, calling for her husband. Alyona meets Alfie’s amused eyes, with a question of her own. 

“It’s good. All good. I think she’s quite happy.” He bends to kiss her once more, but the steps of his cousin, followed by his own happy rush of Hebrew is coming down the hall. Alfie, too long waiting to kiss his girl, has had enough family interference.

“Ah fuck hell, I just want to kiss my girl, can ya hold the celebration?” And she can feel his body tense upon her own.

Abbott clasps him once about the shoulder, casting a wide mouth grin at Alyona, and nodding his head, “alright alright” with his hands raised, and backs slowly down the hall once more.

Turning in his arms once more, “That was a bit rude Alfie, they’re just happy for us.”

Suitably chastised for his manners, Alfie has the decency to blush a little, but his eyes take on an earnest sheen.

“I missed ya Alyona.” And he pulls her in tight once more, his head resting on the top of her own.

“I missed you too.” Lifting her head to meet his gaze, and reaching up to pull his mouth back to her own, “Ya better kiss me quick before someone else comes along.” 

Alfie wastes not another moment before his mouth claims hers. It is several long minutes before they find their way to join the others in the kitchen.

The evening is passed in quite a jovial manner with her hosts and the other house guests. Since the approval of their pairing is not only obvious, but most earnestly encouraged, Alyona and Alfie enjoy a relaxed evening together as an actual couple; without the necessity of clamping down their feelings. Many times throughout the evening his eyes sought hers. Or in the midst of conversation with someone, she would feel Alfie’s fingers slip within her own to gently squeeze. Once before heading outside to enjoy a cigar with Abbot and some other men, Alfie passed by her to place a kiss upon her upturned mouth, pulling her into a quick embrace. Mava’s eyes fairly beamed in delight and it was no doubt her mind was already searching their summer calendar for a suitable wedding date. Catching her smile, Alfie rolled his eyes in mock affront and strolled outside to join the other men. Their loud teasing voices could be heard inside, followed by Alfie’s hearty “fuck off eh” and the woman had to suppress their laughter. Clearly it had not one whit of lingering affect upon the tough gangster, for once they returned, he was at Alyona’s side in seconds. Not long after, Abbott caught the pair slipping out into the darkened garden and it was more than a few minutes before they returned. Her face flushed and her eyes bright, Aylona excused herself in order to use the privy and freshen up. Alfie merely stood with a sly smile upon his face, and could only shrug at his elder relative’s subtle chastising look. But Abbott, remembering his own early days with his beloved Mava, softened the warning with smile of his own and a sound pat on Alfie’s back that would have hurt a lesser man. The hour was late when finally the party started to dwindle down. Placing her small hand within one of his larger ones, she drew Alfie back into the tiny breakfast nook for a private good night kiss.

Alfie let the moments and the kiss draw out before telling her that the hour was too late and he planned to take the extra bedroom upstairs, rather than travel back to his own home. Raising questioning eyes, she reminded him that would mean he would be sleeping down the hall from her own bedroom. They would also be sharing the private bath? 

“Oh yeah sweet, is that a proposition then?” His eyes twinkled suggestively. Alyona dipped her head to the side in exasperation. “Yeah love, as tempting as ya are, even I would not offend my relations so under their own roof, eh?” His eyes bespoke the truth of the statement. “But ya know, if ya would rather come to my place then I would not be opposed to yer very fine offer.” He drew Alyona close against his body, pulling her pelvis close to his own while his mouth branded hot kisses upon her neck. His nose nuzzled behind her ear, “Eh love?”

Swatting him playfully on one strong shoulder, she pushed him back to a respectable distance. Shaking her head at the blunt proposal.

“Oh yer all romance, aren’t ya Mr. Solomons?”

The formality of her tone only stoked Alfie’s ardor more, and he reached for her once more. With a nimble spin and quick light step, she evaded his grasp. One finger lifted up to waggle beneath his nose, while she _tsk tsk'd_ him, but barely held her own amused laughter at bay. He glanced down at the offending digit, but immediately glanced upward, and his look of desire was a blatant and powerful call that momentarily froze her. 

“Alfie.. we cannot. Not here.” She shook her head softly. “I would not dare offend Abbott and Mava… I just … I couldn’t. Perhaps you should go home? And how could I slip out with ya unnoticed?” 

Alfie shook his head and reached for her hand. “I promise ya Alyona, it’s just teasing a bit. I wouldn't press ya any further. Go on up first, I’ll wait a few minutes for ya to finish.”

Giving a pert nod, she closed the distance between them and placed a rather chaste peck upon his check, before turning on her heel and tossing over her shoulder a saucy “good night then Mr. Solomon.”

Alfie stood in the kitchen, his desire damn near rampant, and could only mutter a _fuckin hell what am I crazy_ under his breath.

~

It’s not much time later, laying in her bed and somewhere between that dreamlike state of sleep and awake, the sound of running water is heard. It’s a soothing lull that almost pushes her over the brink into dreamland, until it registers that it’s been running a long time. It can only mean the bathtub is being filled. A slow smile spreads across her face, as she nestles further down into the blankets, somewhat amused by the thought of a man like Alife in the big tub. Suddenly, Alyona’s eyes flow open… and her smile widens in the dark.

Thought he’d never admit it aloud and probably kill anyone who dared say anything, Alfie had to admit that there was some times nothing like a good hot soak at the end of a long day. Although a cold shower after his episode in the kitchen with Alyona might be more fitting tonight. Indeed his cock stirred to rise above the water on the memory alone. With a frustrated sigh he leaned back against the back edge and closed his eyes. _Why the fuck am I being a gentleman again?! Because the girl is worth it_ he reminded himself as his fingers pressed upon his tired eyes. The concept of waiting was a new one to Alfie and he groaned out loud in frustration. Leaning forward he dipped his hands and proceeded to splash the hot water over his face, to ease the tension. He didn’t hear the door quietly open or the silent tread of small bare feet as they crossed the bathroom floor.

Alyona moved silently but as swiftly as she could to the pitcher of cold water that sat on the small table beside the tub. Though her eyes couldn’t resist a glance at the bare muscled shoulders and torso within the tub. Or the way the water droplets rolled down the firm expanse of his back. The ones trailing through the thick matt of chest hair and downward upon a taut line ending just at the line of water were particularly fascinating. She stood still, her mouth agape at his sheer male beauty, the water pitcher almost tipping forward out of her hand. In the tub, Alfie had stopped splashing water about his face and head, and straightening up, reached his hand towards the tub edge for a towel. Quickly Alyona raised the pitcher and stepped forward… _now or never!_ and dumped the entire frigid cold contents straight over Alfie’s head.

A howl of shock tore from Aflie’s mouth and his eyes flew open to find the source of the water; droplets lingering on his long lashes. Her eyes rested there a moment amazed at their length. She stood still by the tub’s edge – just out of reach – her hand clamped over her mouth to stifle the laughter. Laughter which soon changed to complete and utter shock as she watched, muscles in his arms bulging as he gripped the tubs edge, and hauled himself right out of the tub. He came to standing on the small carpet before her. Naked. And wet. And oh my god so naked. 

He stood before her, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed, his skin glistening in the low light. His chest heaved still in shock and she couldn’t take her eyes off the muscled chest as it rose and fell. The water still cascading down the taut line of a neat treasure trail and ending at a very firm and proud erection. He made no move to cover himself. None at all. Just stood there like a proud peacock and all Alyona could think was "this man". _This fucking man._

“The fuck Alyona?!” She jumped at his sudden bark. But her eyes still lingered on the long cock at full mast. She wanted to look away, but it was impossible to do so. He stood quiet, a towel within mere inches, but he made no move towards it. Instead he merely folded those thick arms across his chest. “See something ya like, yeah?”

The question finally brought her head snapping up and her gaze to return to his face. Which held nothing but a smug, amused glare now. A sarcastic stretch of a grin beneath the wet beard. She was suddenly aware of her own too thin night gown and mentally chastised herself for not grabbing her robe. Her gaze was locked on his own and their shared desire filled the small bathroom. It was all she could to do to hold herself in place and not fling herself into his arms. His naked hold. Her own chest was heaving, and one foot lifted slightly until she heard his voice.

“Alyona go. Now.”

One step towards him. 

“Right fuckin now … or we’ll both dishonor this house.” And with that he finally grabbed the towel and slung it low about his waist, while turning to the side. It seemed impossible, but he only looked sexier with the white towel clinging to his hips, and the bold blade thrusting forth from underneath. He reached the handle of the door and yanked it open.

Her cheeks flaming, Alyona made to rush past him, but Alfie caught her elbow before she slipped past him. He held her in place briefly, while that gaze burned a hole straight through her. Until suddenly his eyes softened and slow grin spread across his face.

“But fair played love. Fair played.” And with a wink he propelled her out the door and slammed it shut. As she stepped across the hall towards her own door, she heard the lock turned. 

Laying in her bed moments later, her body gradually relaxed and soon she fell into a semi sleep. Ears half tuned to the hallway beyond until she heard his heavy tread, a pausing just outside her door, then continuing on toward his own bedroom. Followed by the soft click of his own door. With a sigh, she finally gave herself up to sleep, and not too few dreams of future baths where they lingered enjoying the feel of each other’s wet bodies. In the morning when she awoke, a bundle of the daisies she loved lay upon the pillow next to her. A handwritten note lay beneath.

“Morning love. Mava calls these Peek-A-Daisies. I thought it fitting. Don’t be late. xx Alfie”

Choosing one from the bunch and inhaling deep, she rolled over on her back, the smile reaching straight to her heart.

_Cheeky bugger._


	12. A Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona learns a hard lesson about this wicked world Alfie operates within. Can Alfie truly protect her?

The smile and bloom of colour on her cheeks was still evident as Alyona walked the distance from Galilee House to the Solomons bakery. Every now and then the red infusion flushes deeper as her mind recalls the image of Alfie standing wet and naked before her. _Is this what it’s like for men, when they think of us?_ If so, it suddenly explained a lot of their odd behavior often misunderstood by her own limited experience. In truth, she could hardly stop thinking about him and the thought of seeing him again, although surely fully clothed at his office, brought an apprehensive nervousness to the pit of her stomach. In truth, she was quite certain there would be no resisting him now should he press an advantage. She wanted. **That.** Plain and simple. For now, she tried to push those thoughts aside as she stepped through the doorway of the bakery, and let her mind be occupied with the fresh aroma of bread instead.

Lost deep in thought while arranging the shelves, once more Alyona feels that hair raising sense of being watched. However this time as she turns towards the kitchen doorway, it is not Alfie standing there. Instead Ollie stands ram rod straight, his face all business when he calls to her.

“Miss Meir? You are needed most urgently in Mr. Solomons office. Now.” 

Lifting her worried gaze to Ms. Shannon, Alyona’s face pales considerably, for she’s never been summoned like this before. Every time it was Alfie who personally arrived to fetch her for some required business. Or stolen kisses in alcoves. Since she had been pulled away from the bakery store numerous times, Ms. Shannon simply shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head towards Ollie in dismissal.

“Off ya get girl, best not to keep him waiting if he’s already to the point of hollering for help. Probably lost some receipt or something in that god forsaken mess of an office.” She turned back to the customer shaking her head, briefly recalling that it actually was not typical for Alfie to be so disorganized, and wondered what might have caused the change of pattern. Shrugging aside the complexities of male behavior, she offered her best smile to the departing client.

Alyona quickly followed Ollie down the passageway connecting the bakery to the distillery. In short time they stood outside Alfie’s office door, where she paused to collect her nerves. Ollie had been unusually quiet this trip. The lad had gradually become used to her oft requested presence and they had of late spoken amicably about various subjects. Today he was quiet and tense, and it caused her no small concern. Through the door window she could see Alfie seated at his desk, those long fingers steepled in front and his glare fixed. The back of a man’s head was visible from his seated position on the small chair across from the desk. Spying her through the door, Alfie’s steel eyed glance momentarily faltered, and with a visible sigh he waved her forth. Taking a deep breath, as Ollie opened the door, Alyona stepped into the space, just as the man rose and turned. Her gasp of surprise was a gunshot volley in the quiet.

“Mr. Sabini!?”

“Ah there she is… the wandering bitch at last. Thought ya could hide after yer deed, eh?”

Alfies’ eyes narrowed dangerously as he slowly rose from behind the desk. Sabini heard the movement from behind him and turned back to his old friend.

“And here I thought we were old friends Alfie. But it seems not since yer hiding my enemy.” His beady eyes raked over Alyona’s trim form, the lovely face and he snorted through a sleazy grin, “Though I can easily see why ya might be keeping this little slut for yer…”

Alfie had been rounding the corner of his desk, and before the Italian gangster could finish his insult, his fist smashed into the man’s mouth sending him sprawling upon the cold floor. He didn’t get up. Alyona’s shriek of surprise at the sudden explosion of violence from Alfie echoed within the small space. Alfie stood gazing down at the unconscious man, until he looked to Aylona and Ollie, and back at Sabini’s sprawled form once more.

“We’ll give ‘em a few minutes. See if he comes round on his own, eh?”

And with that he once more returned to take a seat behind his desk. A wave of one hand beckoned her forward, but Alyona stood rooted to the floor, her eyes wide with fear at the sudden violence that broiled within him. 

“Alyona, come here now. I don’t want ya near him should he come round quick.” She half expected a barked command, but he had kept his voice low and calm. Slowly she moved over to stand beside him, while he claimed one hand within his own. And they waited. After several moments, she turned a worried frown towards Alfie.

“Are ya sure ya didn’t kill him?”

Alfie chuckled deep in his chest, shaking his head, “Ah, nah, it’s not the first time his mouth has met my fist. It’s just been a long time and he’s gonna make sure he doesn’t forget his manners next time.” His smile was smug and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. She could only half nod and return a blank stare regarding their strange relationship. A groan was heard from the floor.

“Help em up there Ollie. He’s gotta be dazed more than a mite.” A deep chuckle once again.

The assistant helped the still woozy man to his feet, and then stepped back one more, his right hand lingering above the right lapel of his jacket. The weight of the gun hidden inside a reassuring presence should this go suddenly sideways. Sabini raised blurred eyes that immediately took note of Alfie’s large hand clasped around one of the girls’ smaller ones. And of course there was that menacing look in his eyes that dared him to utter another insult regarding her. He considered the odds of pressing Alfie further, but there was something else behind that steely glare – something not usually there, and once he noted it, Sabini knew without a doubt there was only one way he was leaving this office alive. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Okay, Okay, I did deserve that. Apologies old friend, yeah? Miss? I let my anger over the robbery get the best of me, right?” His posture that of perfect humility, as he nodded in acquiesce before once again taking a seat. Taking a deep breath, Alyona raised worried eyes to her former boss, while she felt the reassuring pressure upon her fingers from the current one.

“Mr. Sabini, I am dreadfully sorry, truly I am. And I swear to ya, I had nothing to do with that robbery. I was just…so frightened and I panicked. And ran. It was pure accident that Alfie found me at….” The sudden squeeze from Alfie’s fingers stopped her short and she clamped her mouth close tight. 

“Listen Darby,” Alfie let go of her hand and leaned forward across his desk, “Alyona is more than happy to answer your questions about that night, yeah? It was pure coincidence I found her, and ya already know she’s been working here so that I could keep an eye on her. For protection. So that’s all ya need to fuckin know about that. Ya can go ahead and ask her about the robbery.”

The man leaned forward in his chair, smoothing the wrinkles from his expensively tailored suit and straightening the silk tie that had become crooked, “Well there’s a slight problem there my friend, in that I didn’t come here to question yer gal.”

His brow furrowed deeply as his fingers combed through the beard on his chin, his tone threateningly low, “Then why are ya here Sabini?” Ollie took a step closer to the man, standing directly behind him, waiting for his employer’s command.

A small smirk flashed before being replaced with an apologetic look. “Why to warn ya of course Alfie. Ya see, once I knew she was here, under yer expert care of course, well I had to pass that information onto the Inspector ya know.” Alfie cursed aloud and stood up behind his desk ready to close the distance between them, his nostrils flaring as though a bull ready to charge. Sabini shrugged his shoulders in self-defense, “Alfie, I told ya last week the other staff had already mentioned she was missing. The police have been looking for her for days…. as most assuredly the thieves still are as well.” He let that linger in the charged air between himself and the enraged man standing ready to fight. 

A string of curses from Alfie’s lips fly around the room, as he suddenly reaches for the side drawer, drawing his gun on the unrepentant Italian gangster; while at the same time an audible click from behind Sabini reveals Ollie also has him in the line of fire. His eyes raised to Alfie’s awaiting the command. He may have looked a weaker sort than his employer, but his loyalty was absolute. Having heard the click behind him, Sabini now addressed the assistant.

“Ollie, talk sense into yer boss here. They’re coming Alfie. For her. You can’t stop that now. And if they don’t find her at the front bakery … “ he lets the implication hang there.

“Fuckin hell Sabini… this is low even for ya!!” Alfie puts his weapon back and turns his worried gaze to Alyona who is standing still and pale since the appearance of actual weapons. Trying to remind herself why she thought dating a gangster might be a bit of an adventure. Ollie retained his locked and loaded position until further command from Alfie. But his employer’s eyes were on the girl beside him and Ollie could only surmise the war currently being waged inside him. Sacrifice the business… or the girl.

“Alyona?” His face actually gone pale, he reached once more for her hands, but she drew back away from him. Her own face drawn and pale; her eyes both worried and accusing. 

“They’ll search the entire building for me, yes?” 

He couldn’t even reply. The torment of the choice twisted in his gut and he had no words, or time, to explain the depth of the pain currently threatening to drop him to his knees. Cars could be heard beyond the window pulling up to the factory. His eyes held her own – it was the least he could do considering the choice she knew he would make. To at least own it. He owed her at least that. She returned his gaze and what crushed him the most was the utter blankness he saw there. Her chin raised and her shoulders set, she turned away from him without a word, or a second glance.

“Ollie? Will ya take me to the bakery now?” The assistant glanced towards his employer, arm still raised to the back of Sabini’s head. At Alfie’s nod he lowered his arm and holstered the weapon. 

“Of course Miss Meir, we’d better move quickly though.” 

“Alyona?” His plea fell on deaf ears. 

Together they both hurried out of the office, Alfie holding his breath while his eyes remained glued to her retreating back. At the very last second, when he thought hope was gone, she briefly paused outside the closed door and met his gaze. The sadness and hurt he found there cut like a knife into his heart, where it coiled and twisted along-side the fear of what she was likely about to endure. Before he could act, she was gone. Slowly he walked towards the man he now considered his sworn enemy and stood before him, rage and violence emitting from every pore. His shoulders hunched tight and his hands clenched fists at his sides.

“Ya will fuckin fix this fuckin mess or I will shoot ya and yer entire family before the night ends.” The quiet with which these words were spoken sent a chill up the Italian’s backbone. 

Sabini didn’t doubt a single word uttered. He knew the man before him was capable of doing such without the batting of a single eyelid. And he’d not use a weapon to do it. No, it would be his own hands, up close and personal. One didn’t earn crown tattoos for time off due to good behavior. Thus he moved very slowly as he stood to face his old friend… at least he hoped there was still a shred that remaining. He placed his hands on Alfie’s shoulders and felt the tension coiled inside.

“Relax old friend. No harm will come to her – it’s just a bit of questioning. But she had to go Alife, ya do see that don’t ya? For both our sakes?” Alfie’s eyes only narrowed considerably further in reply, while his fists slowly opened and closed at his sides.

“No, I do not fuckin see. I don’t see nothing Darby. At fuckin all.”

Losing a sigh, he withdrew his hands and turning on his heel, “Well, ya soon will. Come on, we’d better get going so she’s not there too long.” He turned back to Alfie’s immobile form. “Fuck Alfie, ya know me better than that, do ya not? Ya know I always got a plan, so quit stalling and help me go make it happen. Or, yer girl can spend the night in jail if you prefer?”

Letting go a sigh of his own, Alfie moved to follow the man, but no before raising a warning finger just under his aquiline nose. Sabini nodded in understanding and pulled him out into the passageway. The two men hurried through the distillery, exiting through a side door. 

Just in time to see the pale and tear streaked profile of Alyona in the back of the patrol car as it sped away. Alfie turned towards Sabini and for the first time since the War, the man knew a very real sense of sickening fear in the pit of his stomach. His plan had better work, but most of all, the girl better not be harmed. Or he knew he would not greet the morrow. The slight sense of dread remained within him as the car carried them both away from the Solomon distillery. Alfie’s faced the window, his jaw firmly clenched, and spoke not a single word. And that scared Sabini most of all.


	13. The  Choice of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona is distraught over recent events. She wants Alfie, but fears his world of crime. She runs to him, she runs away. How long will the gangster hang in the balance of her indecision?

Alyona sat quietly in her chair, hands neatly folded in her lap and eyes focused on the etched pattern of the tea cup sitting on the table. Though terrified, she tried to quell the shaking of her knees and the quiver in her voice as she recounted the events of that terrible night. All the tales of how women are treated in jail rolling about in the back of her mind, threatening to spill the tears that are burning behind her eyelids. Thus far, despite the intense questioning, she has been treated fairly. Almost kindly. And she wonders briefly if Alfie is the reason behind it. _But he can’t protect you – he proved that. _That truth of the thought hits her in the chest and the tears flow unchecked. The inspector sitting across has a moment’s panic thinking he has pushed too hard, and worries about the consequences if she were to speak of rough treatment. He had been warned. And heavily paid to treat this person of very special interest with the utmost care while getting her statement.__

__“Would you like to take a break Miss Meir?”_ _

__Alyona, somewhat confused by the concern and kindness behind his eyes, shook her head._ _

__“I’d rather be done with this as soon as possible, if ya please sir.”_ _

__“Very well then Miss. I am sorry to remind ya of such a frightening event, but ya do understand that the perpetrators are still at large, and that we must know as much so we can ensure yer safety?”_ _

__Shaking her head in understanding, “Yes, of course, please continue with your questions.”_ _

__The whole of the ordeal was only a few hours, and soon Alyona found herself gently escorted to a waiting car that would take her home. The promise of protection echoing in her ears. _Well, at least maybe they can protect me._ As she sat in the back of another patrol car, it did occur to her that perhaps that was not entirely fair. First of all, she was safe - nothing bad had happened to her since Alfie promised to protect her. More importantly, had she been given an actual choice in the matter, she likely would have choose this exact course of action. She certainly would not have wanted to see Alfie’s business threatened – or worse, him in a jail cell. Her thoughts were jumbled and she could not help but face the hard question of just how much the gangster cared about her versus how much he cared about his business. She feared the house would always win in this gamble._ _

__Thanks to Sabini’s tendency to have cops on his payroll, she was treated well inside. Which Alfie is grateful, though his hatred for the man is like a newly caught blaze. That he would place Alyona here in the first place angers him to his core. However after much intense discussion peppered with both Russian and Italian in the tense moments, he soon comes to understand that it all had to appear very cooperative in order to protect both their “business” interests._ _

__Still, waiting for her release is an agony that settles into his already aching bones, and Sabini finally convinces him that it’s not in their best interests – given his obvious fondness for the girl – to be caught waiting outside the jail. Seeing the wisdom, although reluctantly – Alfie decides the wiser decision is to return to Galilee House to await her arrival_ _

__When Alyona opens the door to her small bedroom, Alfie is waiting in the chair by the window. His legs stretched out across the wooden planks and eyes fixed on her. His speech is most heartfelt and she dares to even imagine that a man such as he has never asked forgiveness from nary a soul. But she has none to give in this moment. Holding her hand up to halt his words, she gathers her things and crosses the hall to the bathroom. Still sitting down he hears the sound of running water. His patience is wearing thin, but he’s had more intense negotiations than this surely. His confidence shaken, Alfie paces the small bedroom, determined not to leave without a satisfactory resolution._ _

__When she returns her tear stained cheeks and red eyes prove evidence of her turmoil. This time Alfie rises from the chair, the pain evident in his hip as he limps over determined to take her in his arms._ _

__“Alyona, please listen to me… I truly want to talk about…”_ _

__Her eyes remain on the worn floor and her voice barely a whisper, “I cannot face you right now Alfie, please. I need some time.” Red eyes seek his own, “Please … can you just go?”_ _

__An important aspect of any negotiation, is knowing when a retreat is necessary. Not giving up – but a time for reflection and deciding a new course of action. He quietly took his leave – but only as far as the guest room down the hall from her own. From where her face lay buried in a soft pillow, Alyona heard the soft click of the door closing behind him. It was a small concession within her inner battle that she was relieved he did not actual leave her. Alfie lay awake a long time, his eyes focused on the detailed ceiling above. Thoughts tangled and tormented by how this had turned so quickly against him. _What did he think would happen when his dangerous world collided with her own forcing such a choice?_ Over and over he talked himself out of stomping down the hall, throwing open the door and demanding she hear him out. Instead from down the hall come the muted sounds of her crying, the occasional sniff or hiccup and he feels actual pain that he’s the cause. Then the soft creak of her door opening, followed by footsteps down the hall. The small shaft of light from the hallway slanting across this bed when his own door is opened. Raising on elbows, her shadowed silhouette revealed within the framed doorway. Then suddenly she is in his bed, her legs straddled about him and her mouth desperately seeking his own. Though he can feel the wetness still upon her cheeks. _ _

__His heart clenched, but he didn't stop her either, as her hands roam all over his naked chest. Fingers gripping his hair holding his head fast, while it seemed she kissed the very breath from his body. He pulled her down so she lay upon him, her hair curtained about their faces and he caressed the softness. That familiar smell rising all around; invading his senses. Dispelling the wiser thoughts that might douse this flaming desire. Drawing her tongue into the cavern of his mouth as his hands gripped her hips closer. The need poured out from both of them and swept them along it’s powerful tide. Her short night gown was pulled up to her hips, and in one motion Alfie pulled it up and over her head, briefly catching in her long tresses until he gently freed it._ _

__Sitting up, he gathered her in his arms as though he could melt her lithe body with his own; his mouth hungrily feeding upon every inch of skin. Red trails in his wake from where his beard rubbed. Her head thrown back, gliding her hot centre along his probing erection, and his own groans splitting the silence. The grip on her ass tightened as he rolled her pelvis back and forth in a leisured pace, his warm breath expelling in hollow bursts upon that soft spot at the base of her throat. Fingers hitch along the sides of her cotton panties, stretching the lace fabric down so he grasp the silky bare flesh, kneading it in his strong hands. Her moans mingle with his own as her desire spirals and she marvels how he can be hitting just the right spot, and still they have not joined as one. Panting she clings to him, her centre clenching tight and the warm glow coming as waves. Her head pressed close to his own where he can hear his name a breathless panting in his ear. The tension coiling throughout her body is a live wire, snapping along every nerve._ _

__In the midst of this passionate tide, she broke down in sobs. Slowly climbing off Alfie’s body, while he tried desperately to hold her to him. Calling her name while she is already searching for her clothing in the dark. Frustrated and feeling her slip away once more, he left the bed to stand at the door. Blocking her exit until they can have this out._ _

__“Alyona, ya ain’t leavin until ya tell me what the fuck that was all about.” His own eyes a dam threatening to break. “Are ya punishing me?”_ _

__Her head dipped down and shook back and forth, cheeks shining in the moonlit room with wetness. “No Alfie, I would not do that to you. I’m sorry…. I thought… I wanted to.. but” her voice trails off._ _

__She had come to understand his choice. Truthfully, she would have fought to change his mind if he had chosen the other option. She would have been willing and yet in the darkness with the feel of him still an acute sensation lingering in every nerve… she had trouble explaining her own tortured thoughts._ _

__“I understand Alfie, I do. And given the same choice, I would have protected the business too. But the problem still remains.” She lifted pleading and hopeful eyes to him. That he would get it and say it - so she would not have to. But Alfie stood blank faced and mute by the door. Her heart sunk._ _

__“Alfie, it means you cannot protect me. Not really. Not ever.”_ _

__He had stepped forward to begin his protest, the insult of her words plainly written upon his face. He felt the anger start to rise, but she held a hand up to stop him._ _

__“Don’t you see? You will always have to make the other choice.” She paused to let the truth sink in. “Alfie… I’ll never be the choice you make, and because of that, you can’t protect me.” Her voice caught and the tears slipped down her face as she turned away from him._ _

__No matter how much she wanted to fall back into his arms. To remain there and surrender to everything else that snapped with fire between them… the sad truth of what she said proved an unbearable barrier between them. No matter how much pull towards her he still felt, her words hung over him, digging in to his pride and heart like fangs, cutting the skin wide open. He wanted to protest. He had his own speech forming in his head, but she stood straight and proud before him and he could see that any words tonight would fall to the floor like blunt arrows._ _

__Alfie watched her leave his bedroom in the dark of night, the silky feel of her skin still lingering upon his own. The scent of her a living thing that twisted and coiled, following him into his dreams. _Had he not kept her safe all this time? She knew nothing of the dangers he had prevented from reaching this very door step! He kept her safe from all that._ His mind alternated between indignation that his abilities as a man – a dangerous man! – should be so thoroughly decimated. Then his mind would recall in vivid detail how she felt warm and naked and moving above him. The taste of her mouth and not the words that had passed; words he wished he could have swallowed before she had voiced them. The problem was Alfie was a man who was used to arguing more with his fists, and such matters required a more delicate touch. And oh the irony of it was a bitter pill to swallow for such a man as he: that the words of a woman had packed a more powerful punch. That she had gotten the last word on the legendary Alfie fuckin Solomons. _ _

__As he lay there in the dark, her face swimming behind his closed eyes, he knew the truth was they could argue their points back and forth a hundred times. They could take turns screaming across the distance that now lay between them. The truth of the matter was, he did not want anger to be the fire that burned between them. He wanted that all consuming passion of which she had given a brief glimpse. For he knew now beyond a doubt his heart was with her more than anyone before. He also knew that often it was not the raging fire of words spat, but the icy, cold silences which would threaten to engulf a relationship. He willed sleep to come and offer his mind ease, one ear still half trained towards her room, while he vowed she would not have the last word. It wasn’t a matter of losing pride, but of holding on to something that had become precious to him. As the soft, gray tones of dawn drifted across the room, he swore an oath he would show her the truth. It wasn’t even about keeping her safe anymore: just as long as he could keep her._ _

___He was Alfie Solomons wasn’t he? Protection was his fucking business._  
And not so much time had passed that he couldn’t recall exactly how he had earned his crowns._ _


	14. Understanding Often Comes Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alyona and Alfie make decisions. Will they meet in the middle. Or... maybe on his desk?
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW, mature content, sexual content

Aylona awoke to a room bright with light causing her to squint red, swollen eyes tightly closed. The previous night scenes playing back in her mind as she watched the dappled sunlight spread it’s warm glow about the room. She felt no such warmth inside, but instead a hard knot in her stomach and with a groan rolled over in the bed. And came face to face with a sprig of daisies upon the pillow; the sweet scent filling her senses. Her heart squeezed and an image of Alfie standing over her while she slept swam before newly tearful eyes. No note accompanied the gift this time, and it pained her to think she had rendered such a man as he mute. 

She tried to summon a flash of anger to protect her from the pain, but it was regret that stuck like a ruthless residue. A stain on her character in how she had come to him in the night, and then cruelly pushed him away; and worst of all that he had seen through her. Full knowing it was a punishment, he had welcomed her into his arms, willing to take whatever she offered. Alyona held the daisies beneath her nose, willing their scent to be a soothing balm upon her troubled mind. But remorse now pierced her heart like a dagger and the room had lost its sunny disposition; as though the anguish of her mind had hung the world in odorless, shrouds of gray. She lingered within the downy comforters until the heartache had wrung her dry and there were no more tears to shed. With their last conversation still an echo in her ears, the knot inside drawing tighter, she made her way to the bakery; fearful and nervous regarding what the day might bring. 

After suffering through several hours at the bakery, the anticipation of their meeting a punishing thing in her mind, with some dismay faced the truth: Alife had not come into work that day. 

~

The building Alfie exited was in a very, very secret location and it had taken him the better part of the day to travel to this meeting. Had night not been falling, the three large men that accompanied him were of sufficient size to block out the light of the day. This was not a task for the as yet untried Ollie, evidenced by the blood he now wiped from his brow and mouth. Given the amount of time that had passed, Alfie new he’d have to prove the worth of his crowns before these men. With no small amount of satisfaction at the outcome of more than a few polishing the floor with their prone forms still fresh in his mind, a slight smile also split his face. More importantly he had learned what he needed, though it gave him no similar satisfaction. The Russian gangs had not participated in any robbery of the Eden Club, and more worrisome – it had been quite some time since any new crowns had been earned. The legend of Alfie Solomons was a tough one to best. It also meant that someone was playing a very dangerous game with very dangerous men. And Alyona was caught right in the middle.

“When you find these men, you know what must be done, ya?”

Alfie nodded his understanding. The stakes now considerably raised, dread crept down his spine settling into an already pained hip, and his limp while walking towards the vehicle was more pronounced. An itching had begun at the back of his neck and a deep sigh escaped him as he realized he could not halt that pain, any more than the approaching train that was coming. The darkness engulfed the men as they drove away and once again it was with stony silence that Alfie watched the landscape blur past. It was better to not think of such things as happiness, or the bliss of warm, soft skin when one must concentrate on the necessary violence about to erupt. Those who had the misfortune to deal with Alfie Solomons soon learned the hard way it was not an excellent poker face he presented… he quite literally knew no fear.

At least not concerning the matters of violence and death.

Love and loss? Now those were completely different matters. 

~

Three days had passed. No Alfie.

She had busied herself in the bakery, in the office, in the damn storeroom that had revealed a pile of soiled aprons the “bakers” would just cast off at the end of the shift instead of taking home to be cleaned. She took them back to the laundry area and washed them all. She would have tackled Ollie’s work next had he not calmly but purposefully escorted her back to the bakery store. Handing her off to Ms. Shannon with a tight lipped _find something for her to do_ before he strode off down the passageway. The elderly woman took one look at the young woman and saw the distress etched into every pore of her lovely face. The worry that dulled the normally bewitching eyes and how she was prone to twisting one long strand of her hair obsessively about a finger while she worked. Without hesitation she pulled the girl into her ample arms and held her tight until the dam burst. 

“He’ll be back luv.. he always does. Nothing will bring that man down I promise ya.” _Except perhaps you_ were the unspoken words in her mind she dared not say. Alyona hugged her back and murmured her thanks before pulling back to meet her kind eyes and reassuring smile.

“Why don’t you go on home love? It’s almost end of day anyway”

“Thank you Ms. Shannon. I think I’d rather stay late and tackle paperwork. Maybe it will help settle my mind.” The thought of going back to Galilee House and facing his relatives, or the lonely confines of her room held little appeal in her anxious state of mind. She squeezed her arm in thanks and then proceeded down the passageway that lead to Alfie’s office. When she opened the door, the sight of Alfie sitting behind his desk almost caused a faint. He looked up from his desk when she walked in and her heart clenched to see several cuts and bruises on his face. An awkward silence filled the room as their eyes met across the room, each one rooted in place by the weight of all the emotions held within. 

“You’re back.”

“Yeah, well I work here eh.” _Shit._ Not how he had planned to start this conversation.

She took a few tentative steps closer, her stomach shifting uneasily at the sight of his wounds and she noted the beginnings of a rash had appeared on his temple. 

“God what happened to you?” 

“Yeah well listen sweetie, protections’ a dangerous business, yeah?” Alyona noted how the muscle twitched at the corner of one eye and that his mouth had formed a rigid line. She cast a nervous glance to where Ollie had busied himself in the outer office. Alfie followed her sight line, the frown deepening.

“Ollie!”

Ollie stuck his head around the corner of his door, the hesitation clear upon his face.

“Yeah boss?”

“You can fuck off now.” 

It was probably the swiftest feet that had carried the lad from the distillery since he’d come to work years ago. His eyes turned back to Alyona, slowly dragging up the length of her frame and with a muttered curse he realized he couldn’t ignore the desire that surged through him; even while his temper threatened to consume the small space. She shifted uncertainly under his probing gaze, her hands twisting nervously. It pained him deeper that he derived a small amount of satisfaction from her discomfort.

“I guess I will be going too.” With downcast eyes she turned to leave.

“You will fuckin not.” 

She turned back towards him a brow raised hoping he couldn’t hear the thudding of her heart over the scraping of his chair against the floor as he rose. Her fingers weaved in and out of each other as she watched his imposing form come around the desk. From the narrowed look on his face, retreat seemed her wisest option.

“I can, and I will.” She made to spin about on her heel, but Alfie grabbed her by the elbow and swung her back against his solid bulk. 

“No, ya won’t.” His glare burned through her own, though he tried to ignore how those eyes suddenly raged into sky and amber warning of an impending storm, “Ya wanted protection? This is protection sweetie. Ya will wait until I am fuckin good and ready to leave.” 

Alyona pushed against his chest with her whole weight, the tears brimming in her eyes and her breath coming in gasps. Her voice rang out like the boom of a canon in the confined space of Alfie’s office.

“You have no right to boss me around Alfie Solomons! It’s my life and I can come and go as a please. No matter what has happened between….”

Her voice swam with emotion and she sputtered to a stop, silently seething before him. Flashes of his mouth hot on her flushed skin and still feeling the burn of his beard on her soft flesh, and it all reflected back to him within the golden flecks of her eyes.

Alfie’s own voice raised, thick with the fear that coiled inside him.

“God damn woman! I’m not trying to tell how to live your life!” His voice suddenly softened. “I’m trying to make sure you fuckin’ LIVE it.”

It was then she noted the pleading look in his eyes, where rage so often found a more comfortable home. She’d never seen such eyes before. Never been looked upon with such a blatant mix of both desire and devotion. Her own vision had blurred with the tears falling and now a renewed pounding began in her right temple. Alfie stood hunched before her, unsure, but no less determined to reach through to her. But all the fight and temper seemed to have drained from his body, as he stood waiting her reply. In that moment, in his calmer state and his eyes refusing to let her go, she finally understood the careless manner in which she had used him. This battle was weary, and unnecessary for she was mostly fighting herself. Such foolishness when she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She closed the space between them, just as her name softly left his lips… “Alyona…”

The question clear in his eyes. She reached up to touch his roughened cheek. Ran a finger through the beard as he so often did; along the scar below his cheek. Tenderly touched the fresh cut that ran along one eye. Her eyes once again sought his own and saw her own tumultuous emotions reflected back. The desire. The frustration. But also the tenderness that kept him silent and still.

“Alfie, I can’t live like this anymore.” She lowered her hands to her sides. “The hiding. Looking over my shoulder.” Her head raised once more, “fighting you, fleeing them….”

“Ahh, fuck love. I don’t want ta fight ya either. Don’t ya know? Can ya not see?”

As the last surge of will left her body, his arms pulled her close; her head coming to rest upon the same strong chest her small fists had pummeled in anger just moments before. Alfie held her so tight her breath was caught and she pushed slightly back to gaze into his down-turned face. Only a mere second passed before his head dipped down and claimed her mouth with enough force to set her back on her heels. But Alfie still held her tightly caught against his own strength, as he ruthlessly ravished her mouth, until at last they broke apart with a sudden gasp for air. Not willing to delay further, his hands reached up and cupped her face, and again she knew the soul tearing sweep of being lost in his mad kisses. Slowly he pushed her backwards, until the solid edge of his desk hit her backside. 

He didn’t even break the kiss as he easily lifted her upon the polished surface; unmindful of the neatly stacked paperwork they had worked so hard to organize. His tongue swirled with her own as he pulled her close against his hardness. Her legs, of a mind of their own, wrapped tightly around his waist and pressed even closer. The office was filled with the sounds of deep sighs and Alfie’s moans. His hands roamed all over her body now; teasing everywhere. His mouth moving to taste any surface of exposed skin. Fingers clawing to pull back where he wanted more access. Her skin becoming reddened by the scratching of his beard where it followed his mouth. All reason fled and lust filled the empty space, as though there was a fire born within her very blood. Her heart pounding so fast, so loud it kept time within her ears. Even louder as his hands quickly reached beneath her skirts and roamed up the length of her thighs. No slow pace this time, just a desperate thirst to be quenched. His fingers dug into her skin, as her panties were roughly grasped and pulled down and discarded among the scattered papers. Her own hands left his chest and moved quickly to the waistband of his trousers, making quick work of all the fastenings. Alfie inhaled sharply as her knowledgeable fingers grasped his throbbing length and began a series of slow, teasing strokes. No shyness or hesitation now, just urgent need. His vision clouded over as he raised eyes limp with desire, and seeing the soft smile upon her face, once more claimed her mouth and settled himself between her parted legs.

The shock of his entry took them both by surprise. Alfie was unprepared for the sheer pleasure of being inside her. Though he knew not what to attribute the difference of those he’d enjoyed before. On this very desk. While Alyona, previously accustomed to the rather feeble attempts of her former husband, was unprepared for the easy skill Alfie demonstrated in each slow thrust. Her husband, while not entirely awful, was more of a speeding train that often arrived unsure if you had even made the journey at all. But it was clear that Alfie did not intend on any sort of fast trip that left her alone and wanting. His finger applied gentle pressure upon her swollen button, as his hips kept a steady rhythm; thrusting deep and pulling back slowly. She’d never known it could be like this – this tightening and releasing that kept spiraling upwards, causing her to clutch him closer. His name a feeble whisper as her own hips found the pace and urged him onward. Her back arched and her head tipped back as she reached towards some blinding end. The edge of the desk leaving a painful rub against her backside, but she paid it no mind, and begged him to go deeper. Alfie grunted her name, lost as he was in trying to hold back long enough for her to climax first. But she was far too tempting and felt so fucking good, he swore he’d give her anything she named in this moment. 

His pace increased and he drove himself so deep he knew it would be mere moments before she found release, as her legs began tightening and shaking about his hips. He found the secret place and held himself tight and deep inside, shortening his thrusts to keep the pressure building. His entire body held tight and straining with the effort. His grunts loudly echoing and mingling with her name as it escaped between ragged breathes. Finally he felt her entire body tighten and hold, and her breath suddenly caught until one long, low moan escaped her. Her fingers digging deeply into his back as the waves of pleasure overtook her. Once more he moved slowly with long strokes, drawing out her pleasure, while her body shook within his tight grasp, and then gradually went limp. 

His eyes had been watching her closely, though her own had slammed shut when the intensity of her orgasm hit, but now they fluttered open. Her look of wonder and awe cut Alfie to the quick. Changing the experience above all others that had preceded her. This is what he’d been searching, waiting, even longing for. A coupling of equal passion and feeling. Yet, also… something more, but unnamed as yet. Her hands reached up to pull his head down to her waiting mouth, though her eyes never left his own. Her walls still clutching his member while it stroked deep inside. So intense were these new feelings, he couldn’t hold out any longer. His brain had been shouting a silent chorus of _Fuck. Fuck, oh god…ooohhh fuck_ until the words inevitably were pulled from his mouth. Alfie gave a final thrust and kissing her deeply, he clung for dear life and emptied himself in one long, shuddering, soul shattering climax that left him panting and breathless. 

When he collapsed upon her, their combined weight sunk down upon the floor, with Alfie cradling her tightly against him. Alyona had the odd thought that her headache was gone. His face pressed tightly into valley of her breasts. The roughness of his beard sending shivers down her entire body; lips pressing a kiss here and there. How he stroked his long fingers though the tangle of her hair was so soothing and washed away any remnants of the storm that had burst. As she lay there, the room seemed unnaturally quiet all of a sudden. Just their own shallow breath sounds, while Alfie commenced a leisurely and thorough discovery of her body. Clothing was discarded to fall among the paper piles. His own shirt tossed to wildly hang off the back of his chair. She ran her hands down his taunt torso, surprised to feel the toned muscles beneath her curious fingers. His own hands were gentle tracing down her arms, across her ribs and over the flat of her stomach, while she lay there as though drifting in some deep abyss of bliss. He pulled one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the edge, while her back arched up pressing closer. He switched to the other breast where the nipple stood erect and waiting his attention, continuing to the rub the first gently between his fingers. The warmth spread up from her core and she could feel the coils inside tightening again. The wetness seeping out from within her. 

Alfie raised up on his elbows, staring intently down at her, and it struck her how incredibly handsome he was when he smiled. The softness of his features both disarmed her and caused her stomach to flip. He kissed her gently, over and over. Stroking the hair back from her face and trailing his fingers down across her collarbones. She shivered in his arms, and felt the twitch from where his limp cock lay upon her inner thigh. His grin widened and a glint entered his eyes, as one eyebrow lifted and wiggled suggestively. Her own widened in disbelief.

“Are ya kidding me? Already.” Her face registered both shock and pleasure at the unmistakable growing hardness against her leg, as he wiggled his hips against her pelvis.

Alfie raised up and grasped her hips firmly with one swift tug, pulling her naked form tight against him and pushed inside to the hilt. The breath was torn from her lungs, along with the gasped _oh fuck… Alfie please_ torn from her lips. The curse from her sweet mouth made his cock twitch and he wondered at this power she easily held over him.

Once again the slow pace was set, this time holding her up close against his straining body, as he drove deep and slow inside her quivering mound. His mouth moving from lips, to breast and back again. He broke briefly to whisper against her ear, “Aye, maybe we draw it out a wee bit longer this time luv, yeah?” And to her amazement lessened his pace even more until she was a desperate and begging writhing mess beneath him. _Fuck he loved he way she moved beneath him; matching his fervor._ He held her gaze as he stroked her slowly inch by slow agonizing inch. She wasn’t even sure what was having the strongest effect on her senses; the gaze that looked into her very soul, or the slow stroking of his cock so deep inside. It was a one two punch with devastating results on both her body and her heart.

Alfie was confident in his ability, and indeed Alyona beat him to the finish twice more before he finally allowed his own release. But no pride took root within the toughened gangster. For he was well aware she now had him fast and tight within her feminine hold. He’d never, ever get enough of her. Of this. Only her. And there in lay the prick of the thorn when plucking the rose. She was not only everywhere within his personal and professional life that she could possibly be. She was also now firmly in his heart.

And he still didn’t know just how dangerous it all might prove to be.


	15. After Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, language, a threat
> 
> You didn't think Alfie had got enough, did ya?

Alyona rested her head in the crook of Alfie’s arm watching moonlight chasing shadows across the factory ceiling. They were tucked under a throw blanket to ward off any chill in the office, which was very little given the heat that radiated from Alfie. The night sounds of the factory surrounded them, but they remained wrapped together on the floor secure in knowing not a soul would venture near Alfie’s office while he was still there. She lay quietly, enjoying the feel of him next to her. The calm pattern of his breathing and steady thud of his heart beneath her palm an antidote to the anger that had threatened to poison their bond. She ran her fingers lightly over the purple marked bruising she now noted on his ribs, drawing a light wince from him as he twisted from the touch. 

“Maybe you should see a doctor.”

Alfie frowned down at her, “Hell no, this isn’t nothin’ to worry ‘bout. Nothin’ at all. Believe me I’ve been in worse shape.”   
Noting how her brows suddenly knitted together and the drop of her jaw, Alfie wisely let the matter of past injuries drop. “I’ll be fine in a few days love.” He dropped a kiss upon her brow and pulled her closer as if to prove his strength.

Alyona still raised a brow and had they been some place more private, she might have conducted her own thorough discovery of his body – although not for the reasons Alfie might have liked. Her fingers trailed lightly over the expanse of his chest and down his rib-cage, mapping any scars found along the way. If questioned though, she would have to admit she quite simply just loved to touch him. Imagined his warmth and strength seeping into her being through the soft pads of her fingertips. Alfie lay more content and satisfied than he’d ever known beneath her tender ministrations. That familiar scent that was her twisting about his senses, wrapping him in a sense of calm. With some regret he noticed once again how the shadows had lengthened and that the hour must be very late. 

“Probably time to get ya back to the house now before Mava worries herself to death.”

Alyona groaned when he moved to rise from the floor, taking all his warmth with him. She tried to burrow down under the thin blanket, but Alfie tugged it along with him. Rolling onto her stomach, groaning and mumbling a protest. Alfie stifling a chuckle and feigning a gruff tone, “Come on lazy wench, get on up now,” and for good measure landed a teasing slap on her exposed backside.

She gave a startled yelp, but the look that glanced up at him from over her shoulder carried such intense heat and latent desire, a fire ignited in his blood and he soon found himself upon the floor once more kneeling over her prone form. His hands gripped her hips harshly, pulling her back against the erection that was already throbbing; probing at her backside. He ran a hand over the slight red tinge of the cheek he had playfully slapped. Saw the hard gleam in those hazel depths as she watched him intently. Felt the wiggle of her pert ass against him as she cast a coy wink. This time his hand came down on the other cheek – the stinging slap on her soft flesh sounding in the office along with her quick inhale of breath. The shock of it the thrill, for in truth he caused no real pain. His hands slid up the curve of her back, reaching into the hair at the nape of her neck as he pulled her tight against him, his mouth rasping in her ear as he plunged into the silky, wet folds “fucking hell you’ll be the death of me luv.” 

The hour was well past midnight when he finally dropped her off at Galilee House. Given their last lust fueled session upon his office floor, both agreed it not a wise decision for Alfie to walk her directly to her room. Her own mind was entertaining a vision of him in that big tub and his knowledgeable hands all over her body. He watched her walk to the door and it close safely behind her; glancing at the third floor window until the light in her bedroom switched on. Waving from the window she blew a kiss, and then was gone. Alfie sighed deeply, a cocky grin plastered on his face when he reviewed the evening’s events. _Three fucking times, not bad for an aging man with a bad hip._ He knew he’d pay the price tomorrow. The grin was in place the entire drive to his home, and even as he limped up the stairs to his bed. _Damn if she wasn’t worth every pained step._ Just before exhaustion claimed him, and he lay alone in his huge bed, he was forced to admit it was the soft, warm feel of her curled next to him that he was missing the most. He’d have to do something about that.

~

Each time she entered his office the next day, a vivid blush crept up her cheeks. Alfie seemed less bothered by memories of what had transpired the previous evening. Leaning back in his chair with his boots on his desk, his eyes following her every move. The smirk on his face all but daring her to come closer. Poor Ollie had the misfortune of entering the office to bring Alfie a cup of coffee, only to find her upon his lap, hands pulling at his hair while his mouth ravished hers in a fiery kiss. They noticed neither his entrance nor his hasty retreat. Senses thoroughly seduced, Alyona pulled away before they completely lost themselves, but his hands remained settled on her hips. Slowly he nuzzled her neck with soft kisses, so faint they were whispers upon the delicate skin. A warmth flooded her entire body, a low moan in her throat. Alfie smiled against her ear, “Why don’t ya ask yer boss, right, if ya can knock off early today, yeah?

Pressing her palms against his strong chest, Alyona pushed back to meet his gaze, her bottom lip chewed worriedly between her teeth and the hazel eyes shining like polished stone, “I don’t know, he’s a bit surly, and quite demanding actually.” Her eyes widened in mock fright, “a real taskmaster, ya know.”

Alfie leaned back in his chair a hard glint in his eye, “Yeah, well is that so?”

She nodded her head, leaned in close and dropped her voice to a hushed whisper, “Oh yes, and quite unpredictable too.” Her fingers reached up to trace along his scraggy jawline, “why he often calls me to his office, to do paperwork … and then … he… why he wants to do the most shocking things instead!” 

Alfie straightened and pulled her tightly to him, “Well hell, I like him already!” 

Her laughter rang out in the office as she playfully swatted him on the shoulder. Their eyes held each other as his arms came about her waist. There was something about that gaze of his, Alyona knew she’d never find in another man. His lips briefly brushed her own, before he took her hands and pulled her to standing. 

“Come on love, fuck work today. How ‘bout I take ya to lunch?”

She smiled her reply and then coyly added, “And then what?”

Alfie placed his hat on his head, tipped towards her and with a devilish glint in his eyes, “Right, let’s see… I do have a lot of paperwork at my house, yeah?”

This time he dodged her swat, but he didn’t miss the seductive green flecks that danced within the warm honey of her eyes. A little bit of wildness swam in their depths and Alfie stood mesmerized, as if all the swirling colours created a maze and he was lost within it. He was saved by the threading of her arm around his own, as she gently pulled him towards the door. 

They enjoyed a lovely lunch meal at one of Alfie’s favourite restaurants. She had to admit it was quite impressive being escorted into a fine establishment on the arm of someone both respected and feared as Alfie. Heads turned as they were guided to their seats; the dangerous gangster and his beautiful lady and she imagined it must appear as a scene from one of those moving pictures. She didn’t fool herself into thinking she could be one of those tough dames. A sharp tongued beauty with a fedora and red nails, and just a hint of danger in her eyes. Alfie’s presence was so commanding, it was enough. The waiters and staff fussed over him until he unceremoniously shewed them away. While they ate, they fell into an easy converse, and were too engrossed in one another to notice much of anything that transpired around them. It was a cliché, but no less true that every time Alfie fixed that probing gaze on her own, her stomach flipped and her knees went weak. Which happened quite frequently given the fact Alfie was completely smitten and found it impossible to ignore the faint flush on her cheeks, or the how all the mingling colours in her eyes ignited in a glow when she smiled at him. Their energy vibrated in a unique way, and despite her casting them differently, they were the perfect complement to the other. They finished their meal and succumbing to that magnetic pull between them declined lingering over coffee and dessert. Alfie paid the cheque and pulling her hand in his own they made a quick exit to his waiting car. 

When they were seated in the backseat, her body pressed closely to his own and the driver waiting patiently for Alfie’s direction, he pressed his lips against her ear and after a gentle nibble asked if she would come to his home. The ardent kiss she pressed to his lips was all the answer he needed. Her hand rested on his inner thigh the whole time, fingers casually rubbing in slow circles, Alfie holding his breath and attempting to converse with his driver at the same time. Once when she brushed upon the mass of his balls, his sharp intake of breath caused the driver to turn around, and she quickly removed her hand to a more respectable position. Alfie fixed her with a pointed glare, but he couldn’t hide the desire that also remained. 

They barely gained entry into his house and Alfie had her in his arms pressed up against the wall his mouth hungrily devouring her own. She could barely recall climbing the stairs to his bedroom, where they spent the next couple of hours exhausting one another in arduous pursuits. The hot intensity of his gaze driving her to passionate heights as he pumped strenuously into her hot wetness. All Alfie knew was he had to touch her body, feel its eager response to his own touch and his kisses, or he feared he might go mad. He wanted her on her back, hips raised meeting his thrusting demands. He wanted her on top, riding him hard so he could watch the passion explode on her face. He wanted her anyway he could get her, but when she hit her knees and took him in her soft mouth, he thought his whole being might explode from the intense pleasure as she worked his entire length. He was certain he’d never moaned so loud or said fuck so many times ever before. So intense and so close to the edge, he pulled her back to his waiting mouth and slowed their fervor down with soft and slow kisses. Until desire swept them back again in a hurried haste to come undone. Her head rocked back against his pillow as the moans and his name passed her lips; the climax traveling up her entire body in waves. A vision that sends him over the edge and he knows the risk taken, pumping himself hot and deep inside her; but he couldn’t stop if his life depended on it. Afterward, she would look down at him with a soft glaze in her eyes; and he knew he was completely ensnared. He brushed the hair from her face, and she turned her head to kiss his palm. Heart hammering in his chest, Alfie pulled her warm and snug against his side, breathing in her heady scent, as they both drifted into a contented sleep. 

Darkness had filled the room when he felt her stirring against him. The dip of the mattress as she left the bed and the soft pad of her feet upon the floor going to the bathroom down the hall. The moonlight shining on her pale naked body, setting it aglow. To his own surprise, he hardened immediately at the sight. Alyona briefly checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror, noting the wild tangled mess of her hair… but also the spark within her eyes and smiled at her reflection. Returning to the bedroom she climbed up on the bed and sat back on her heels, Alfie’s eyes traveling the entire length of her. Their gazes held briefly, before he pulled her down and swept her beneath him, his mouth hot on her flesh and passion flared between them again. This time he made love to her so sweet and slow she thought her heart would burst from the way he cradled her so gently against him. Pressing kisses and promises into her soft skin and her very soul. When they were finally spent, he pulled her on top of him so he could kiss her at length.

“Stay with me.” He whispered against her lips.

She searched his gaze, tears threatening to spill at the plea in his tone. 

“I can’t Alfie, you know Mava is sitting at her window this very minute wondering where I am.”

He pulled her head down to press on his forehead, willing the hurt of her rejection to not sting so much. She felt his sudden silence and felt pained to think of their parting on a sad note. She kissed him softly, then caught his gaze once more.

“I will tell them.”

Alfie’s brow arched, his mouth dropped to form a surprised “O.”

Her mind already made up, she nodded her head. “Tomorrow. I will talk with Mava and tell her that some nights… I might not be there… because I will be here with you.”

Recovering from his shock at her calm decision, he sat up in the bed, “Yer gonna get me shot love.”

She laughed out loud as her arm snaked around his neck, “By who exactly? I was raised by my godmother and I doubt she’s familiar with the business end of a shot gun - or any part of it for that matter.” She kissed him soundly. “I assure you Alfie, there’s no one to defend my honour; yer quite safe.” 

Alfie’s hands stroked through his beard as he considered the matter. His cousin would probably adamantly protest since he was extremely fond of Alyona, but he could see that Mava would be more persuadable if she discussed the matter with her, and knew it was her own decision. 

“Are ya sure about this love?” 

She nodded her head firmly, “Yes, I’ll not go sneaking about like some naughty school girl Alfie! For goodness sakes – I’m a widow, people know I’ve had sex. And honestly, it’s silly for two grown adults to feel the need to hide. Don’t ya think?”

Alfie chuckled, “Hell yeah, ya know I don’t give a fuck what, my concern is for you, but if yer sure about it.” He pulled her close against him once more, felt her legs wrap tight around his waist, “then don’t go tonight,” his lips trailed down her neck, “stay love.”

She pushed him firmly back to the pillows, but his hands grasped her hips so tight, she fell upon him; one knee catching his groin. An emphatic “oomph” escaping him. 

“Bloody hell girl, now ya ‘ave maimed me for sure.” She covered her mouth to still the laughter, but also used the opportunity to leap from the bed and find her clothing. Quickly donning her dress before he recovered. Alfie rolled across the bed to catch the edge of her skirt, trying to pull her back. She stepped quickly away. 

“Come on lazy wench, let’s be about it.” She mimicked his earlier phrase. Rounding the edge of the bed, she simply couldn’t resist, and brought her hand down on his bare ass with a resounding smack. 

Alfie groaned out loud, “The hell I never been so mercilessly handled. Fuckin ruthless ya cheeky minx.”

Her laughter carried back to him from where she had already began her descent of the stairs.

~

It was a more demure couple that dropped her off at Galilee House and spent a few moments talking with Abbott and Mava, before they said good night and adjourned to their own room. Alyona stifled a yawn as she and Alfie walked to the front door. He took in her tangled hair, swollen mouth, and the red patches from where his beard had grazed her face and her chest and decided it was just as well she talked with Mava on the morrow; looking so thoroughly bedded as she did. Which only made him went to carry her up the stairs and bed her some more. Which reminded him suddenly of a little matter of payback. He pulled her into his arms, reaching down to squeeze her ass and none so gently.

“Ya know yer gonna pay for that, right yeah?” But it was a teasing gaze he gave her. 

She raised up to kiss his mouth, pulling his full bottom lip gently between her teeth, “I look forward to it Mr. Solomons.” 

His brow furrowed deeply and one brow arched as he placed his hat upon his head, which he shook back and forth as he headed out the door. “Death of me. I fuckin swear it.” He tossed a wink over his shoulder, as her laughter followed him to the waiting car. He waited once more until she waved from her window before giving the command to drive. 

They had drove for about ten minutes when the driver suddenly spoke, “Ah Boss, I’m afraid we’ve picked up….”

“Yeah, yeah. I spotted on the last turn Baxter. Fuck. So much for home to sweet home.”

“Office straight away Boss?”

Alfie leaned back against the car cushions, a deep sigh escaping him. It was likely to be a long night and he was already exhausted. “Yeah, let’s see if they keep following. Expectin’ they might not go to the bakery, yeah? Sure to know there be reinforcements even this time at night.” He watched in the mirrors as the black car followed every turn at a distance. When they neared the driveway leading to the docks, the car hesitated briefly, then turned around and sped away.

“Yeah, as expected, fuckin cowards. Alright Baxter, quick briefing and then home, for real this time.”

Alfie almost had both legs out of the vehicle when the fact hit him and sent fear coursing through his body. 

The tail had followed them from Galilee House.


	16. Payback's A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mature, 18+, NSFW, violence, a character in grave danger

The hot steam of the water enveloped her entire body, easing the small aches incurred from their passionate encounters. Alyona tipped back her head, the smile stretching across her features as she replayed the events in her mind. Thinking back to the time when her mind had toyed with the idea of Alfie being an amazing lover, but her limited marital experience could never have prepared her for the whole truth. The grin stretched and a blush came to her cheeks. _Incredible? No, that didn’t even cover the half of it._ Despite the frequency and potency of their love making already that day, she could sense the stirrings within her once again. The feel of his hands and mouth fresh in her mind and her centre clenched tight. _Good God, he’s not even here and still I’m panting for his touch._ She shook her head, but the smile still held its place, as she slipped down under the water. 

~

The car that was speeding back towards Galilee house gradually slowed as it drew nearer the boarding house. Alfie’s eyes scanned the streets for the car that had been following them, but no sign of it was found. That didn’t mean it was not close by, watching and waiting in the shadowed alleys. Though every muscle in his body was straining to charge in, he knew with caution was the wisest manner to proceed. He’d be no use to her at all shot dead in the street in front of the house.

“Stop ‘ere Baxter. Let’s wait a minute. See what might be lurking ‘bout.”

Their eyes scanned the area for any movement, but all appeared still at this hour of the night. Baxter exited the vehicle first, gun drawn and every muscle on alert. He stepped to open the door and Alfie climbed down and proceeded towards the front steps. Baxter maintaining a solid vigil from his position in the street. Alfie quickly mounted the steps under protest from his pained hip, fists pounding on the door breaking the nights’ silence. Upstairs Alyona had just exited the tub and was drying off, when the noise drifted up the stairs. She slanted her head to the side, ears straining to catch the source. Quickly wrapping herself in a dressing gown, she opened the door and peered into the hallway. The thudding drifted up the stairs and it was obvious someone was at the front door desperately seeking entry. Her brow furrowed, briefly wondering if one of the other boarders had forgotten their key. Having missed the dinner hour and arriving late, she had no idea who was asleep in their beds, and who might be missing. Cautiously she approached the stairs and leaned forward peering downward, but no sight of the front door was to be had. The banging was becoming increasingly frantic. Soon the whole house would be awake, and as fear inched its way up her spine, she thought it might not be a bad idea. Slowly she inched down the stairs and was just pausing at the turn when she heard her name called through the solid wood panel. Her head tilted: _Alfie?_

She approached the door, pulled back the lace curtains that covered the small window, and the familiar black hat and probing eyes glared back through the glass pane. Quickly she unlocked the door and Alfie barely paused before pushing it wide open and sweeping her into his arms.

“Ya alright love?” 

Alyona pulled back and searched his gaze, “What? Of course, I’m fine.” Noting the worried look in his eyes, “Why? What has happened? Alfie?”

“Ya see, we were followed, yeah. From here.”

Now his eyes roamed over her at length, noting the bath robe and dripping wet hair that clung to the sides of her face.

“Ya were in the tub?” His brow raised as his hands sought to gain entry to her still damp form through the folds of the robe. Alyona smiled, but stilled his hands until she could get the whole truth of the situation. He leaned in closer and took a deep breath, “Hell ya smell really good love.” His nose nuzzled along her neck.

“Alfie, focus.” She grasped his hands within her own and searched his gaze, “Are we in danger?”

He shifted somewhat, eyes still drinking her in, “Well shit, that depends. At this very moment?”

“Alfie!”

Stepping away from her, he walked back to the door and motioned Baxter forward from his position in the street. “The car doesn’t seem to have returned,” he turned back to face her as Baxter appeared in the doorway, “but as a precaution I’ll sleep here tonight, and my man here will keep watch of the streets ‘till morning.” He scratched his beard and then spread his arms before him, considering the matter solved, “right so ya see, nothing to worry about and we can get ourselves all tucked in, yeah?” An eyebrow wiggled in her direction. 

An exasperated sigh escaped her, but she couldn’t halt the smile that also lit her face. Turning away from him she proceeded back up the stairs, tossing a last comment over her shoulder.

“Yes, well ya do know the way to the spare room.”

With a slight frown, Alfie watched the switch of her hips in the robe until she was gone, and then turned back to shut the door on Baxter who still stood silently waiting. The man used to his employer’s gruff and dismissive nature turned on his heel and walked back to the car to assume his guard position for the remainder of the evening. Alfie’s gaze lifted as sounds from above reached him, and then with a ghost of a smile playing about his bearded mouth, ascended the stairs. 

Locked within the bathroom, Alyona completed her toiletry, pausing between brushes of her long hair and listening for any sounds of movement beyond the door. All seemed quiet, but she doubted that Alfie would give up so easily and simply go to bed. Perhaps he might remember that they were in his cousin’s home and sufficiently cool his ardor. She had prolonged her time long enough, quite honestly having run out of things to do. Considering he might also have use of the facilities they shared, it would be rude to dally any longer. She donned her night shift and opening the door, immediately faced Alfie leaning casually with arms folded across his chest in her doorway. 

His eyes roamed up and down her form before meeting her own. She paused, letting the heat of his gaze warm her entire being. Hell she doubted she’d even make it past him to gain entry into the room. The vision of him taking her right in the hall swam before her eyes, faltering her steps. Her body brushed past him, felt the intake of breath as she stepped into the room, keeping her eyes downcast. His strong hand on her shoulder pulling her back to him, before sliding up to grip lightly behind her head, before his mouth descended upon her own in a hungry kiss. Senses engulfed, she swayed briefly before clutching a handful of his shirt to steady herself, but his mouth was relentless. His body pushing into her own so that her heart accelerated, and she discerned there would be no gentleness in what might follow. With a gasp for air she pushed lightly on his chest, turning from him to create some distance. Collect her thoughts. _Damn him but her entire body was insisting on betraying her wiser mind._ Hearing the door close behind her, she spun about expecting to find him standing within her room, a mild protest loosely formed on her lips.

Nothing.

The room was empty. Her brows knitted together. _What was he playing?_

Her mind and body were at odds with one another. She had wanted him. Just a little taste and tease before pushing him towards his own room. Her smile twisted as she climbed into the bed, _well played love… well played._ She took her punishment for the other night in his room like a big girl. 

If nothing else, Alfie was certainly no fool. As she lay restless in the big bed, nerves drawn so tight sleep eluded her, the thought crossed her mind she might be losing at this little game of pay back they had begun. It didn’t help matters, or her mind, that the sounds of faint snoring drifted from his room down the hall.

~

As she drifted up from the depths of dreamland, Alyona noted two things: there were no bright beams of light shimmering beyond her still closed eyes; and, there was something tickling her nose. Something soft. Fragrant. Her head twisted upon the pillows, a slender finger brushed against her nose, and then brushed something soft. Her brow furrowed in her sleep and then the velvet brush along the bridge of her nose commanding her eyes to open.

Alfie’s face loomed above her. One knee bent upon the bed and an amused smile playing about the corners of his mouth. Glancing up she saw the daisy held within in his hand, just dangling over her face. Her eyes lifted to his own as she took the single flower, breathed deep its delicate scent. 

“Morning love.” He leaned down and brushed a somewhat chaste kiss briefly across her lips.

Then another. A few more delicate touches of his warm lips and her hands fell down his back, pulling him down to her, as her head began to swim. A hand brushed through her hair and the kisses became harder, more urgent. The flames of their passion lighting fast and furious. She tugged at the covers and Alfie shifted his weight to allow her to sweep them over top, pulling her warm body up close to his own fully clothed one. His breath hot on her neck and good god he was sure he had found heaven as she purred deep in her throat, and her lithe body writhed beneath him. His hands gripped her waist, pulled the nightshirt off in haste and his head bent towards her bared breasts. She felt her nipples rise, pulled into the hot cavern of his mouth. Tongue circling and pulling until her back arched up from the bed and her hands clutched his hair. Then Alfie began the slow, rhythmic, gentle moving down of her body; mouth, lips, tongue. His strong hands and skilled fingers stroking her until she felt the gush of wetness. His mouth trailed along her lower abdomen and then her whole body tensed as the scruff of his beard brushed her inner thighs, and his skillful tongue lapped between her legs. Licking, sucking, probing a tempo like a giant pulse. Her legs twisted about his shoulders, hips beginning to buck beneath the onslaught of the magic his mouth worked upon her. Arched like a cat upon the dampened sheets, her moans began to the fill room. Alfie’s hands under her hips, pressing her soaking centre closer. The end felt just out of reach, but she still sought it; climbing, climbing, almost there… right….there! As her climax struck, Alyona grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her gasping mouth. His name a muffled curse lost within its plump softness.

Removing the pillow, she caught her breath and glanced down as he worked his way back up her body, pressing tender kisses on her flushed skin. His eyes met her still slightly dazed own, and her breath hissed out in a gasp.

“Good fuckin morning indeed.” 

She felt his deep chuckle vibrate against her still quivering body and was sure the fierce desire she held for this man would never diminish. 

It was some time later that she made her way down to the breakfast nook, to find Alfie discussing current news and various business over coffee with his cousin. Mava was busy in the kitchen cooking something delicious no doubt from the aroma that wafted over the room. She settled into the empty seat between the two men, noting the sprig of daisies by the empty coffee mug. A blush infused her cheeks as she met his eyes. A shy smile lit her features at the slow wink he cast towards her. Mava appeared at her side with the hot carafe of coffee and filled her cup, one hand lovingly patting her shoulder.

“Now dear, Alfie’s said he already ate earlier this morning, but I can make something for ya in a spot, no problem.”

The sip of coffee Alyona had taken sputtered in her mouth and her eyes darted towards Alfie, who sat calm as though nothing had transpired this early morning. Nothing at all. Meanwhile she fought to control her own choking on the hot brew.

“Goodness dear, are ya alright?” Alyona nodded her head and furiously beat a fist upon her chest. 

“Just was a bit hot is all. I’m fine.” Her eyes flicked towards Alfie on the “hot” and this time she noted a slight raising of a brow and a smile twitched at the curve of his mouth.

“A bit of breakfast would be lovely Mava, thank you. I do find I am quite famished this morning.” 

To her right, Abbott cleared his throat, “Alfie tells me there was a spot of trouble last night? We are both relieved to hear that you are safe and sound this morning.”

Alyona glanced towards Alfie, as he leaned his elbows on the table, “Yeah well, as I was saying, a change of plans is necessary now.” He reached over and took her hand in his own. “It’s not safe for Alyona to stay here any longer. And the two of ya will be safer if she is gone.”

Mava set a plate before Alyona and her hand lingered on her shoulder, “But where will the girl go Alfie? How will you keep her safe?” 

The lovers each took a deep breath before Alfie made known his plan.

“She will stay with me.”

Abbott straightened in his chair, “At your home you mean?” Alfie nodded, unblinking. “With you? At, your home? Just the two of you.” Alfie nodded once again.

Mava turned to face Alyona, “Dear, I think you and I should have a little chat in the other room while the men work out the details of this new arrangement.”

Alyona’s chin raised and she met Mava’s motherly gaze without shame, “I am agreeable to this plan Mava.”

Mava’s breath caught, “Agreeable?”

A firm nod of her head, “Most. Agreeable.”

Alfie couldn’t hide the smile that lit his face, though his cousin was surely sending daggers across the table. Taking a deep breath, he rose from the table, his large presence taking over the small alcove. Assuming the position of authority he wore with such ease at his business, he explained in no uncertain terms that both he and Alyona had discussed it at length and this was the plan. Non-negotiable. 

Knowing him the type of man to be stubborn as a mule when he had set a plan in motion, their hosts held their hands up in surrender. Mava asking if she needed any assistance in helping pack her things, to which Alyona replied she would be grateful for her help. The two women excused themselves and made their way towards her small bedroom. At the bottom of the stairs, Mava took Alyona’s hand gently in her own.

“I can see that ya love him dear.”

Alyona turned to meet her gaze, uncertainty in her eyes and suddenly grateful for the older woman’s counsel. She shook her head while her eyes threatened to spill with tears.

“I don’t know Mava.. I think, maybe?” Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. “I just know I’ve never felt this before. Not even for my husband…no offense to the dearly departed. I just… I don’t know.” 

Mava nodded, understanding completely that the first pangs of love often swept in on tides of great excitement, and great confusion. She rubbed a hand along the younger woman’s back in reassurance.

“Well honey, ya had better figure it out soon because without a doubt that man is completely head over heels in love with ya.”

Alyona stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs for several moments, her mouth forming a small “O”, before Mava gently pushed her up the stairs.

~

Soon they were huddled in the back seat of the car with a very tired Baxter driving them towards the bakery. The streets busy with the morning traffic of both the vehicle and foot variety. As such, this time they fail to notice the car that followed closely behind. Alfie and Alyona caught up in each other, well pleased at how the morning had ended. Though they couldn’t exactly say they had received his cousin’s blessing, no one had at least locked Alyona in her room. A task rather like locking the barn doors after the horses have escaped. Alyona snuggled against Alfie’s warmth, her mind already fast forwarding to what the night would bring when she would fall asleep within his strong embrace. A soft smile on her lovely face as Mava’s words came back to her. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, searching his eyes to see the truth. Certain no one had, or ever would, look at her the way Alfie did if she lived three life times. His head bent and placed a kiss upon her upturned mouth. Lingered a few moments. Until suddenly the car came to a screeching halt. Alyona was thrown forward against the front seat, her forehead smacking painfully into the leather.

Alfie reached to pull her back against him, “The fuckin hell Baxter, what the blazes?!”

But Baxter had already exited the vehicle, gun drawn and pointing towards the car that had cut them off as they were just about to enter the lane leading to the factory. All of a sudden gunfire erupted the silence of the morning and Alyona felt her body pushed down towards the floor of the car. Alfie’s weight pressing down upon her. 

“Stay down. Fuck! Alyona.. stay down.”

From her prone position on the floorboards, she could hear the engines of other cars. The shouts of other men and prayed it would be reinforcements from the factory. More gunfire split the air and she tried to twist her body as she felt Alfie move from his position over her. Just catching him out of the corner of her eye as he exited the vehicle with his gun raised and yelling curses. She almost raised to see him better, but a bullet zipped past her head, shattering the window beside her and she ducked back down. Glass covering her face and hands like a million tiny needles. She remained still until she noted all had gone deathly silent around her, save for Alfie’s enraged voice.

“Get him the fuck up now. Get him over ‘ere fucking now.”

She lifted her head to find a man being dragged over and raised to his knees before Alfie, who stood red faced as his anger unleashed in a punishing blow upon the man’s face. His large hands reached back down and pulled the man up by his hand; the crown tattoo clearly visible from where she half stood in the car. Alfie grabbed the hand and raised it to his face, ignoring the whimpering that came from the man. 

“I think ya didn’t fucking earn this crown boy, yeah?” He leaned over the man his tone deathly calm. “Ya know what we do to men who haven’t earned these marks, right?” He grabbed the man by the throat, squeezing tight. “Would ya like to know?”

Alyona tried to climb down from the car, but suddenly the world became a sickly blur. She gripped the sides of the car and stepped down, but faltered as her feet hit solid ground. Stumbling forward, her breath hitched as a blinding pain tore through her hip and her hand automatically reached down to grasp her side. She felt an intense slice of pain and the warm, sticky fluid as soon as she touched it. Pulling her hand away and glancing down at the bright red smear across her pale palm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Baxter prone on the ground, the same bright red pooling around him. Dazed she tried to focus on Alfie, who stood only a few feet away, still holding the man by the throat. She glanced down at where the pain was centered, saw the red stain spread on her skirt and the fear coiled within her, as Alfie became a blotted blur.

“Alfie.” 

She tried to gain her footing to reach him, but fell back to her knees and a grunt of pain was torn from her mouth. Hearing the shrill scream behind him, Alfie turned and immediately dropped his hold on the man. His eyes took in the red on her hand, the same deep hue spreading across the side of her skirt, and the glazed look of fear and pain within her eyes he had seen more times than a lifetime should. But not her. 

“Fuck, Alyona.. no… ah fuck no!”

In two strides he reached her, just as her body toppled sideways to land in the red coated dust. The last thing her eyes had seen before losing consciousness was her own blood soaked hand leaving its smear upon his shirt where she clutched his arm. 

Right beneath the spreading stain that was already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just breathe everyone.


	17. Cut or Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: language, much violence, blood, necessary evil
> 
> In which Alfie Solomons teaches the Art of Earning Crowns.  
> Alyona recovers in Alfie's office.

Lingering upon the edge of consciousness, Alyona was aware of several sensations; the odd, jolting and floating weightlessness of her body being carried; a burning ache in her lower side; and the crunch of gravel beneath. Fragments of conversation flitted in and out of focus. Then the damp and sweet familiar stench of the bakery filled her nostrils. She tried to open her eyes, but the overhead lights burned and offered only a distorted view. She was cold all over. 

“On the couch men, right. Put her on the couch.” 

Alfie’s voice reached her as though from far away, and as she was laid down, her body twisted to find the source. 

“Ollie! Cloths! We need fucking cloths now. A lot of ‘em.” 

She struggled to raise herself. She had seen the blood on his arm when she grabbed it. _Alfie was shot… I need to get to him!_ Hands held her down and there was suddenly intense pressure on her side. _Why am I so cold?_

In truth Alfie suffered two bullet holes that day. Luckily they were grazes, but still there would be a few more scars to add to his collection. Joining the several knife wounds incurred over the years. Or any other assortment of sharp or blunt tool that had been used against him at one time or another. Or broken bones. He was used to injuries in his line of work and barely even paused to inspect the damage as he focused on the woman in danger of bleeding out on his office couch. His own heart in peril. He could see her body shivering and knew she was in shock. He knelt beside her, pressing upon the wound with all the strength his injured arm could give, in desperate attempt to stem the flow of blood. The shirt he had found to use as a compress quickly changing from bright white to scarlet red. 

“Call doc right now… tell ‘em get over here fuckin now…”

Ollie appeared at his side, “Already done sir. Here, they’re clean.” He passed the cloths into Alfie’s hand, taking the shirt soaked red away. Alfie pressed a new cloth to her wound, his heart sinking further as the red stain bloomed across the material. He glanced up, noted the ashen tone of her skin, and the coolness under his palm as he brushed a stray hair from her temple. Her eyelids fluttered, and he leaned down close.

“Doc’s on his way, right… just stay with me love.”

Her face turned towards his own, pressing upon his cheek and he felt the intake of breath. Her hand reached up to grasp his arm, and he took it within his own, felt the weakening pulse beneath fingers stained with her blood. Her voice was raspy in his ear.

“Shot. Alfie… shot.”

Her cradled her close, “Yeah love, yer shot, but it’s gonna be okay, right. Doc is almost here… just hold on love.”

Her head shook back and forth, the grip on his hand tightened and Alfie considered it a good sign despite the continued flow of blood as he pressed a new cloth upon the wound. 

“No. No… you Alfie. Shot.. I saw.”

“Yeah well that’s nothing see. Just a scratch really, right?” He smoothed the hair at her temple, dropping a kiss there as well, “Yeah, yer not getting rid of me that easily love.” 

The smile she offered was weak, but for a brief moment her eyes focused and held his gaze. He fought to keep his own face from cracking into that look; the one that says this is the point of no return, as you watch the ebb of life leach from another. So he held her tight against him, as if he could melt his own life’s breath into her form. He struggled to let any cries die within his throat and instead whispered his promises; even as her blood pumped thick and warm over his hands and the pulse beneath his fingers became slower.

“Don’t leave me… stay, Alfie… stay.” The pleading in her tone that echoed his own thoughts threatened to crumble his outward façade of strength. Their eyes locked and he noted how all the colours which normally brightly swirled within hers, were now diluted and dull. As though they had congealed into a thick muddy hue that offered no fertile ground to maintain a spark of life. Fighting the sense of hopelessness that sought to drag him under, he held her close.

“I won’t leave ya, love… I’m here.”

His last words uttered in unison with the doctors own voice as he swept hurriedly into the room. And Alfie’s world emptied of all colour, as Alyona’s eyes drifted shut.

~

The captured men huddled in a dark corner of the distillery, their eyes warily watching the man who paced, arms folded across his chest and brows deeply furrowed, back and forth before them. He spoke not a single word, and they noted the frequency of which his eyes darted towards the closed office door, and how he would pause momentarily; head slanted as though he was listening for what transpired beyond. Each time his pacing resumed, the rage and violence seeping from his pores in surging waves saturated the darkened space in deathly promise. Each moment that passed without a word or action from him, akin to being trapped in a silent Hell. You knew the flames were there; crouching, hissing in the dark. And every moment they did not ignite your skin, a false hope would rise in your chest; and it was that teasing thought that hurt more than the burning sure to come. 

Suddenly he paused before the group, shrewd eyes scanning their faces. Slowly he walked to the first man in the line, stood before him silent, while the man refused to meet that probing stare. Reaching down, Alfie grabbed his hand and held it up so that the overhead light shone down on the crown tattoo. Turning back to his own men, Alfie shook his head.

“Now look at that. That’s very bad. Very, very bad indeed.”

Moving down the line, he repeated the same action with each man. Lifting their hands bearing the same mark to the light and shaking his head.

“I bet you lot have done very bad things, yeah. That’s a lot of fucking crowns, right gentlemen?” His men nodded their heads, while the anticipation of impending violence settled like dust about the space. “I’ve never seen so many crowns in one place, yeah? Ya must all be very bad men. Right? To earn marks such as those.” Alfie picked one man and leaned down close, his face inches from his terrified gaze. “I wonder what ya did to earn them marks, eh? I know what I did.” Alfie straightened his imposing form, holding his own crown tattoo so all could see, before once again pressing into the man’s space. The man cowered, trying to shrink away from that low deadly tone and probing stare. Alfie placed his hand upon his chest, “Would ya like to know how I earned it?”

Stepping away, he turned towards one of his own men. “Get him up.”

Alfie walked towards a table where several items were laid out. Choosing two, he walked back to where his men had forced the now visibly shaking man to his knees. He held the two items before the man and with a note of satisfaction saw the colour visibly drain from his face.

“Now I know ya didn’t earn those marks boy and so I am thinking, well – they’re just gonna have to come off. And I won’t lie it’s gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, but that’s just the way it’s gonna be, right.” His voice dropped menacingly low, “but since I don’t rightly know which one of ya actually fired the shot…” Alfie paused as his voice threatened to break, “well, when ya don’t know ya don’t fucking know, but I do know if she dies… so will all of ya.” He paused while he collected his own thoughts from traveling that path. “So for now, I’ll let you choose; by knife, or chemical mate? Both hurt like hell so it don’t matter none to me. As long as no mark remains.” 

Alfie stood before the trembling man as he considered the options, his eyes passing back and forth, but not daring to meet the one who stood before him. His voice came as a weak sputter.

“Knife… I guess.” He lifted his hand to Alfie, but it was brushed aside.

“Oh I ain’t the one to be doing it, yeah. I didn’t put the fucking thing on ya – ya did that. And so I’m thinking ya will be the one to remove it. And don’t be getting any ideas with that knife son.” Alfie motioned to one of his man who came to hold a gun to the man’s head, while Alfie pressed the cold blade of steel into his other hand. “Go on now I don’t got all day.”

The man’s hand shook as he tried to handle the blade, his breath in ragged gasps each time it pressed upon his skin. He heard the audible click of the weapon near his temple, and the impatient grunt from Alfie who reached down and pressed the knife into his flesh, a thin red line oozing from the tip.

“Cut that fucking thing now, or I will choose one of your mates to do it for ya. Fucking blindfolded.”

The man took a deep breath and pushed the edge of the blade, while behind him each man’s head turned away. An odd symphony of groans and whimpers filled the space as he sawed the blade back and forth on this skin. The air was thick with the scent of blood. A metallic tint that seeped into their skin. Alfie watched, his expression impassive, until the final cut was done and then reached down to grab the ragged flesh bearing the mark. He held it up before the other men.

“Now look at that. That’s fuckin beautiful innit?” He turned back to the man on his knees, his face turned grey and lips trembling to maintain composure. “Well done mate. Fucking lovely that were, yeah.”

Then Alfie walked around the back of the man and taking the gun from the guards’ hands, stood before him – and ignoring the cowards whimpering pleas; shot him point blank in his twisted face. His own face still an emotionless blank as the body toppled to the floor.

Handing the gun back to his man, Alfie stepped towards the office door, turning briefly to glance back.

“That’s how you earn a fucking Crown.”

Even his own men felt a chill run up their spine.

~

“Can I look at that arm of yers now Mr. Solomons?”

Alfie grunted what might have been an answer from his position on the floor beside Alyona. He didn’t even spare a glance from his solemn watch over her still unconscious form to his own injuries. He could tell by the rise and fall of her chest that her breathing was now regular, though the paleness had not left her face. His thumb kept its sentinel position on the underside of her wrist where he could feel the steady beat of her pulse, while his fingers absently stroked her own. 

“She’s resting well now Mr. Solomons. Lucky she is the bullet went straight through with minimal damage. Just lost a lot of blood she did, but she should recover well enough if all goes well tonight.” The doctor moved behind Alfie and placed a hand on a slumped shoulder.

“What she needs now is rest sir. And ya’ll not be any good to her if ya pass from blood loss yerself. Come now.” 

Alfie rose from the floor with a groan, his back protesting the activity of the past hours. The past few days indeed, as he stole a glance back at her still form, visions of how it had recently moved with his own in this very office running through his mind. A pain constricted his chest when he accepted the harsh truth that he had not kept her safe. That she had been right all this time. He unbuttoned his shirt and took a seat upon the chair, offering up his own blood covered arm to the doctor. While his wounds were tended, two in the same arm that just grazed him above the elbow and the back of the shoulder, he absently picked at the dried blood in the ridges of his finger. It didn’t fully register at first that it was also her blood, mingled in the creases with his own. His eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted now that the pain registered in his own body. As if his limbs had not belonged to him while he tended Alyona. That his own pain was somehow invisible, and only now he was waking up to the reality. His jaw clenched while the arm was wrapped tight to ensure the bleeding would cease. Once the doctor was finished, the pain subsided to a dull ache, and he returned to her side on legs somewhat shaky. Lowering himself to the floor though his body protested the movement. The doctor stepped forward to protest, but seeing the normally tough gangsters ‘softened look as he gazed upon the woman, taking her hand is his own large one, he knew it would fall on deaf ears.

“She should not be moved for a few days. Call me if anything changes.” With that the doctor exited the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

While he sat, Alfie tried to throw the guilt that ate at him out of his head. Yet it kept returning each time he replayed the events of the past twenty four hours over in his head. Until it had settled like a fire in his mind, the flame burning down clear to his throat and settling like an ember in his heart. Remorse followed like a sledgehammer threatening to knock the wind from his lungs each time he glanced down and saw the rust brown dried stain of her blood upon his office floor. He should have been more careful. Watching. He should have sent someone to find that car last night when it first appeared. The fact that he knew it would return to the boarding house only twisted the knife of guilt deeper. He had failed her in the worst possible way. But that would change.

As his thoughts turned to the men he held captive, the emotions within shifted to cold and calculating. The violent man he is not always proud to be emerged and his brain fired that flash of rage to protect him from the pain. Eyes narrowed as he looked upon her beautiful face looking so peaceful in contrast to the rage that stretched the lines of his own. His heartache at seeing her hurt, at almost losing her was real as any pain he’d ever felt, but it didn’t allow him to function as he needed. To do what must be done, the anguish must be buried, and the anger allowed to rise and burst viciously forth. Leaning forward he kissed her brow and then her palm, before resting his forehead against her side.

A knock on the door was followed by Ms. Shannon peeking her head around the edge of the frame.

“Mr. Solomons? May I come?” Having glimpsed how he sat upon the floor beside the injured woman, she had already ushered her ample form halfway across the room before Alfie even raised his head. One look at his face told her everything she needed to know. She knew her boss had it bad for the young woman, but she never guessed Alfie Solomons might actually lose his heart. 

“Go on, I imagine ya got business to tend to spying the lot tied up out there.” She patted Alfie upon the back as he slowly raised himself to standing. “I’ll stay and watch her ‘till yer done.”

Alfie nodded his head at the woman who had been his loyal employee and friend for years. How often had she risen far above the call of duty for him? Too many times to count he was sure. Alfie scratched his beard and round to the back of his neck, for it seemed he was coming up short on all accounts this day. His gaze shifted to the area beyond the windows of his office. A deep breath inhaled as his eyes dropped to the floor, saw the trail of blood drops in perfect circles that he knew if he followed them, they would lead to his couch where she lay. He let the anger flood his being until it was a bitter taste on his tongue. Waiting, one hand on the door knob, as the wicked tornado of violence circled and surged within him. Only then did leave his office without a backward glance.

Ms. Shannon caught the reflection of his face within the glass as he passed. A mask of vengeance that bespoke of exactly how the name of Alfie Solomons was one to be feared. Seeing Alyona move on the couch, the weak whisper of his name upon her lips, she laid a comforting hand upon the girls own.

“Oh sweet girl, you do not want to see him right now.” She patted her hand reassuringly, “I expect he won’t be long though. I’d bet the whole of my next pay not one of them low bastards will last two minutes with the boss. Not with the mood he is in right now love. Not at all.” 

She smiled down at the young woman who’s eyes were wide with wonder, “Don’t you worry love. Alfie Solomons gonna right this wrong done to ya. Ya can count on that.” 

~

Beyond the office Alfie stood once more before the group of weary prisoners. Silently he scanned the group until his eyes came to rest on the biggest man.

“That’s the one yeah, get him over ‘ere.”

Several of his men stepped forward to drag the large man forward, to where Alfie had placed an empty barrel. With a frown he reached down and placed the man’s hand bearing the crown tattoo upon the barrel. His voice boomed within the enclosed space.

“My apologies for leaving… let’s see where did I leave off? Oh yes, earning crowns, right?” His gaze did a slow scan of the room, until they came to rest on the kneeling man before him. Reaching out a hand, he took the still bloodied knife that was handed to him, casually moving the blade back and forth in front of the man. “Well, I don’t know about the rest of ya lads, but I’m fucking tired and I want to go home, so let’s just get to the point, right?” 

The knife was suddenly raised high and quickly dropped again so that it stabbed straight through the man’s hand, pinning it to the barrel. His scream echoed through the passageways of the distillery. Alfie’s eyes never faltered as he reached down and picked up the bottle of chemicals and calmly unscrewed the cap. The man visibly began to shake, beads of sweat gathering on his brow despite the damp chill of the factory. Alfie raised the bottle over the marked hand, and met the man’s gaze.

“Now here’s what gonna happen, I’m gonna pour this acid – nice and slow – over that fucking mark ya didn’t earn, and if any one of you fucking cunts gives me some information, or tells me who the fuck ya work for, that will be all. I won’t continue to pour this nasty burning shit all over yer friend here. Okay? If I don’t hear any talking, yer mate is going lose more than a mark, right?” Alfie glanced to the man, all of whom nodded their heads. “Understand, right - ya will still cut or burn out yer own marks, but after that… well I won’t fucking shoot ya in your ugly faces, yeah?”

Alfie cast a wicked, twisted smile at the man as he tipped the bottle over his trembling hand, and just before the first drop burned into his skin, he looked over the men and if the deadly quiet tone of his voice didn’t stir fear in every heart, his words surely did.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie, it’s about the most painful thing you’ll ever feel or witness. So ya might have to wait until yer mate stops screaming before ya can tell me what I want to know.”

The liquid hit the man’s hand and sure enough, as his screams tore through the building, every man present learned another important lesson. But this one wasn’t about crowns, it was about the man who bore one.

Alfie Solomons never fucking bluffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on the Crown tattoo Alfie bears on his hands concerns the Russian prison elaborate system of marking prisoners according to their status. The most important thing regarding these tattoos is that they are EARNED (unless you are marked for some terrible offense such as a crime against a child). Specifically the Crown designates one as a Crime Boss or Lord -- which means Alfie would have a very specific process in which he earned this mark; bestowed on him by others. The respect he would garner, and the fear he could instill would be absolute. Meaning: Alfie Solomons is a legitimate, do not fuck with me bad-ass. I would suspect that were we to see Alfie with less clothing (sigh) there would be more tattoos on his body depicting various crimes and status levels.


	18. Lion's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyona recovers steadily and learns a few truths regarding Alfie. Whoever thought love would blossom in the confines of the tough gansters distillery office? In the strangest places we can often find our truest selves.

Shafts of light pierced through the half open lids of her eyes. Her thoughts struggling as though her consciousness was climbing up through a dank mud. Or maybe she was dreaming? Weaving through the feedback of her senses; the bright light above, and the stillness that envelopes her surroundings; it is the burning pain that prompts to full awareness. _Shot. I was shot!_ In the next instant her brain recalls each moment in vivid detail. _Shot. Alfie!_ Her eyes flew open, squinting against the overhead lights she recognized as those in his office. She turned her head away to allow her gaze to focus within the space, and her sight immediately found Alfie leaning with his back up against the couch. Seemingly deep asleep as the only sound within the space was his regular breathing. Fearful of waking him, she quietly studied him for a few moments. His chin rested upon his chest, legs outstretched, and she noted the wrapped bandage upon his one arm. Her eyes traveled along the sinewy strength of his forearm to the strong hands that rested upon his lap. Her scan continued on down his body, finding no other indication of injury and she sighed in relief. 

Shifting her body brought a stab of pain down her leg and a sharp gasp from her mouth. A cautious glance towards Alfie to ensure he still slept. His breathing never faltered and her eyes lingered on the steady rise and fall of his chest. Several buttons of his shirt remained undone and she longed to place her palm upon his skin and feel his warmth radiate. She sat quietly drinking in all his features. The lashes that rested on cheeks a shade paler than normal. The straight, classical line of his nose above lips way too full than any mans’ had a right to be; just ripe for the kissing. A blush infused her cheeks just thinking about feeling them move upon her own once again. Her eyes raked over him; every detail so finely and strongly defined, but it was the heart of a lion inside that had captivated her so thoroughly. Absent his black hat, his thick, brown hair was tousled and she longed to run her fingers through it. His presence beside her, that he had not left her, gave her such as strong feeling of security – though she lay injured – that the urge to touch him became a pulse inside her. Every cell in her body screamed out, hoping he’d hear the call and awake. She missed the intensity of his eyes piercing her core. The scratch of his beard along her skin. The strength of his arms holding her. If she could feel all those things again, she’d know the world would be right once more. She trusted him that much. There was a warrior inside him, combined with the gentleness in how he cared for her, and it made her heart ache to admit she had ever doubted him. For it was herself she truly doubted, and she swallowed that truth for the bitter pill it was. He was two halves; a powerful, dynamic force to be reckoned with, and the quieter, softness of a man who had seen too much and felt the burden of it – and she had grown to love both.

_Keep her safe? How could anyone keep another safe in this wicked world in which they existed?_ The randomness of events no one could possibly predict. Time and chance visited each life, no matter the circumstances. Violence a normal part of every day; and expected even more when the shadows fell. The weight of responsibility she had lain at his feet was impossibly unfair. They had barely known one another, but she had traded on his obvious interest in her to absolve her own responsibility. Excepting him to shield her not only from danger, but from the duty that was hers alone. And he had done it. Without reservation, and without much gratitude. She had given him her body, but had kept her heart safely aloof. As though it were a prize he must earn. Allowing him to protect and possess her, though so much of him still an enigma, and yet so much about him was familiar. Truly mysterious men have no desire for attention, their motives always remaining unclear. She knew that was part of his allure. Part of his business strategy. But with her, his normal nonchalance had no footing, and instead his heart had lead the way forward. And she had used it to her own advantage. When he looked at her in that easy, probing way, there were no motives that could be hidden in his eyes. In that moment, Alyona was forced to face two truths: it was her selfishness and fear that had led them here; and she would have to bear that burden. Greater truth still, no matter what this life might bring – he was the man she would want beside her. 

The tears slipped quietly down her cheeks as she turned her gaze away from him. Inspecting the dried blood in the creases of her fingers while the guilt sat heavy on her chest. It was a painful thing, owning your mistakes. Holding them as your own and still trying to clutch the idea that you were deserving of any kind of love in return. _Had she been this way with Grigori too? Missing the true essence of a man because her heart refused to open? He had been a good man too._ This self-examination a burning that cut down deeper than the wound she had earned; for earned it she had. A bullet with her name inscribed upon it since that fateful night when she had run blindly away from trouble. The problem with guilt is that it also brings a kind of freezing. An ice in your guts that renders you immobile and it’s damn near impossible to shift the course to a thawing. And she knew it could not be melted on its own. She needed the warmth that he gave. To show her that it was possible to move past your mistakes and accept a gift you never earned; much less deserved. 

Swiping her wet cheeks, she realized she had focused on what she thought he couldn’t do, instead of noticing all the little and big ways Alfie had already proven himself. And here he remained by her side, though she was well aware he was likely needed elsewhere. That this moment of repose was likely the calm in the midst of a storm he had already unleashed. It filled her with hope, and she turned that brightly flared emotion into her own promise. Indeed, hope had been there all along, but she knew now it needed love to set it free. A small smile marked her face as the truth settled within in her heart, and she turned a watery gaze back to Alfie – to find his concerned gaze staring back. The small measure of doubt that swam in the depths of his eyes broke her heart anew, and the tears fell unchecked.

He moved towards her immediately, though the motion was stiff and brought even more pain to her heart. Kneeling beside her, he took both her hands within his own, and she noted the red stains where their life’s blood had merged in the creases. A sardonic visual concerning the messiness of life and love. Alfie stared into the brilliant hazel eyes that so often held him ensnared. He could read her thoughts, know her feelings just by the way the sky and amber tones would swirl together. A glowing warmth spread in the golden tones, stretching up from the soft smile that curved her mouth. The green fringe, though muted, still able to dazzle him with its seductive call. That he welcomed the weakness it wrought within him, he cared not when he saw the dimness had faded and they sparked with life once again. It gave him hope that she was not completely lost to him. But the weight of his failure still pressed upon his shoulders, creasing the lines of his forehead. He reached a hand up to brush along her temple, his mouth half open searching for the words that would bring some kind of relief. Maybe even redemption. God knows why it was easier to cut and burn a little flesh, then seek some measure of forgiveness. Before he found the words, she turned her face and placed a kiss upon his palm, and his breath hitched in his throat.

“Don’t say it.”

His head slanted, brow furrowed.

“Sorry. It’s not yers to say…. It’s mine.” Her lips trembled and eyes spilled over, “I brought us here… because I was afraid… and maybe even a little lonely.” Once again, as it was so often when her emotions took control, the flow of words came fast and unchecked. “And yer were so kind and gentle and I needed that, and I thought it could make me strong, but… I’m not Alfie. I’m not and I put us both in danger…. I did this. And I’m sorry.” Her hand reached up and held his face, “I’m so, so sorry Alfie. And so selfish,” her eyes drifted downward as her voice grew softer, “because in spite of how I treated ya, I still want ya, need ya… and I don’t know, maybe even… I might…” her breath inhaled deeply, “maybe I love ya.”

She spoke it like a question, but Alfie choose to hear it as a statement of fact, and before she could launch another volley of words, he leaned down and kissed her firmly. The strength and emotion he put behind the kiss driving any lingering doubt from her mind. Finally she permitted that urge to tangle her fingers in his hair, and held him fast, her lips moving in eager response. Their mouths merged in that passionate connection that had always existed between them. That no measure of mistakes, or even violence could chase away. A soft groan emitted from her throat when he pulled away, but his warm breath lingered about her mouth. His eyes sought her own, holding them in a quiet moment of hesitation that balanced on the edge of something more. Her brow raised in reply; trying to wait the moment out but curiosity getting the better of her. Or maybe she just wanted him to speak his heart so that she could go back to kissing him again.

“Why did ya do it? Ya could have been rid of me so easily.”

“Yeah, well the thing is.. about that,” he cleared his throat while fingers raked across his beard, “that is, maybe I love ya too.”

He saw the amber and blue notes ignite in her eyes and knew not a single regret. The smile she gave sending its own sparks straight to his heart. 

“So, really… we’re both to blame and equally stupid perhaps?”

Alfie chuckled deep in his chest, as he pulled her gently into his arms, “Yeah, I suspect that’s about right, innit?” 

Her arms wrapped tight about his neck, unwillingly to let him go despite the burning ache in her side that threatened to spill fresh tears. By the fierce grip he held upon her, she need not have worried about lingering overlong. Her face nuzzled into the side of his neck, leaning into his warmth, and the soft brush at her temple was not enough to satisfy the cravings stirring deep within. She needed all of him and looked up to find his mouth once again. The flames coursing through her entire body, as only he could create and satisfy this yearning within her. In no time Alfie was already groaning his need. The desire to push her back down upon the couch and show exactly how hot his love burned becoming an overwhelming urge. It took a great amount of willpower to pull away from her tempting mouth. She whimpered softly as his lips left hers, desire still swimming in her eyes. Her voice came in a soft whisper.

“Thank ya Alfie.”

His brows raised, chest puffed out a little, “Yeah, well that was some kiss, right?”

The sound of her laughter ringing out clear and strong was a balm to his heart, and lifted the weight that had been on his shoulders since the shooting. 

“Yes. But I meant about everything ya done for me. I do appreciate it and I am sorry I never said anything to ya. I’ve been unkind, and I would not have blamed ya for stepping off.”

“I already told ya love, yer not getting ride of me that easy.”

He pulled her back into the circle of his arms, as her head rested upon his chest. 

“I’m glad it’s ya with me Alfie in all this. I’d not want another. Or trust anyone else. I want us to be together.”

Her words restored the confidence that had dipped, but also brought his mind back to their current situation. That there was still work to be done. Despite several tattoo mark removals and various torture methods, he still did not have a name, or know why this gang of imbecile thieves were falsifying their Russian gang affiliation. If it was a war they were hoping to start, he wanted to know sooner rather than later. If it was worse, well – maybe he didn’t want to really know much after all. Except, he did. He kissed her quickly, then moved to stand.

“Yeah, me too love. That’s the whole it, yeah. Why I do it - so we can be together, love.”

She nodded her head, pressing a hand to her heart.

He nodded back, “Together, cause that’s lovely indeed, innit? But I gotta leave ya for a wee bit, eh. Probably have to go kill a guy. Maybe two. I don’t fucking know, the acid didn’t seem to work, so yeah.” He shrugged his shoulders as if she could possibly understand his world of dangerous interrogations and negotiations. “Sometimes ya just don’t fuckin know what will make them talk, do ya?”

Lips compressed hiding her amusement and a little bit of horror at the casual way he spoke of such things, “Of course. Sometimes ya just don’t fucking know.” 

“Yeah, right.” He leaned down, kissed her forehead, “Likely won’t be long, maybe I’ll just shoot another this time; probably that. Damn sure gonna run out of men to torture or kill at this rate though. Might be forced to do something very bad. Very unpleasant.” He paused briefly as he held her gaze, fingers raking through the ginger growth at his chin. “I’ll send Ollie or someone to sit with ya, okay”

She nodded her thanks and with that he shuffled off. His gait oddly both bow-legged and full of swagger. Closing the office door with a solid slam. Within moments she could hear his raised voice as he spoke to whoever was on the other side, and she felt a moment’s pity for them. Just a moment. Marveling once again at the two sides that existed within this man. The lion’s heart and the gentle soul that knew when the day was about forgiveness. And when it wasn’t. 

And the one thing she no longer doubted; everything in his heart, was hers.


	19. Crush of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie continues to unleash his rage upon the bound captives... one in particular catching his eye. Never give power to the big man!  
> Despite her injuries, Alyona offers calm in the midst of the storm. 
> 
> In the meantime, Ollie struggles with his own secret feelings while taking watch over Alyona's recovery.

The clap of his hands came as a death knoll to the men who remained kneeling on the cold pavement of the distillery. To be honest, they weren’t sure if it was this man’s stony silence, or his volume that sent a deeper chill into their bones. Only four pondered this question, as the fifth one still remained prone with his forehead kissing the floor. The acrid scent of his burned flesh still hanging in the air; a warning to all regarding the violence that would readily be administered.

“Right, yeah. So’s I got good news and bad news fellas.” Alfie paced in front of their huddled line. “Me, I like to hear the bad news first so here ya go, basically – most of ya are gonna die. That’s the way of it, I ain’t sorry to say.” He stopped in front of the injured man, barely clinging to consciousness and no emotion touched his face.

“Now the good news is she is still alive, so one of ya arseholes is gonna get to live too. And it don’t make much difference to me which one of ya it be.” He continued his pacing once more, stopping briefly to consider each man. Only one dared to meet his gaze. Alfie held it a moment, his head nodding; then stepped back to stand, arms crossed, before them.

“But I’m gonna let you decide who that one will be. That seems fair.”

The men shifted uncomfortably and stole glances at one another. The uncertainty on their faces suggesting that this did not seem much like good news at all. Let alone fair. A few even dared to lift their unsure eyes towards his own. 

“Ya cause I’m thinking about why none of ya are talking.” He pointed towards their burned partner. “Because that looks really painful, and since none of ya spoke a word during it, I’m gonna have to increase the level of violence inflicted upon ya, and that’s just how it will be.” He paused, scratching his beard, and then began pacing again. “Still I’m willing to bet good odds…. very good odds indeed, that no matter what be done to ya….” 

He let the silence hang once more, walking past each man as it settled upon their fear, “yeah, I’m thinking that I’m still not gonna get the name of yer boss or where he is…“ he stopped before the man who was brave enough to return his glare, “and the reason I’m thinkin’ that is because — he’s already here.”

The two men stood facing each other, neither willing to give an inch. But Alfie having been in this business long enough, saw the answer in the straight line of his back, squared shoulders, firm set of his jaw, and the levelness of his gaze. The spirit and pride he knew couldn’t be broken. This one might very well have earned his Crown, had any new ones been granted. At the very least, he might prove worthy of one if tested. 

Alfie couldn’t wait to test him.

~

Ollie sat staring absently from the ceiling, to the glass partitions, to straining his neck so that he might better hear the activity beyond the door. His focus anywhere but on the blood stained floor. His eyes did flicker periodically towards the couch where Alyona lay sleeping. He tried hard not to stare too much, but she looked so delicate and angelic with her long, dark tresses fanned out around the pale, heart shaped face, his palms actually sweated. Her lips slightly parted as she breathed deeply, finally able to rest. His own mind could easily recall the vivid hues that would greet him if her eyes were to open. No one could fault Alfie Solomons for falling head over heels into their captivating depths. The fact that he knew the young woman well enough to conclude she was a genuine, sweet soul, only cemented in his mind that Alfie was the luckiest son of a bitch that ever walked this often cruel world. 

His boss wasn’t the only man suffering from seeing her injured, though Ollie desperately worked hard to ensure this wee crush would go unnoticed. Certainly he would never act in a less than gentlemanly manner towards her. He was content with their friendship, for it was impossible to deny how perfect she and Alfie were together. He was happy that Alfie had found someone; it was time. But he felt a pain in his heart with each glance towards her wounded side, and so tried to keep his mind – and eyes – on other matters. His gaze lingered a few moments more on her relaxed features, following the curve of her cheek to the bow of her lips, almost willing her to wake up so that he could spend a few moments in companionable conversation. He missed her easy laugh. How her head tipped back, and her hand would lightly touch her chest. He smiled a soft chuckle into the gloomy space. Her eyelashes fluttered, as though she also was lost in dreams, and one hand flexed as if it were tightening upon some object. Or perhaps another’s hand. A soft sigh escaped her sweet mouth and Ollie felt his chest constricting. He bounded to his feet and headed towards his own small office. Might as well do some work and keep his mind off…. _things._ He would still be close enough if she called. He entered his office, glancing at a pile of papers upon his desk and with a heavy sigh, began to pace upon the two feet square of floor available to him. 

“Ollie, the hell ya doin in there?! Yer gonna wear my floor down to toothpicks pacing like that.”

Ollie jumped, startled by the boom of Alfie’s voice from outside the office space. He stood silent and still as Alfie came quietly through the office door, his eyes already peering over to the couch where she still slept.

“Is something wrong then lad? Fuck, I told ya to fetch me if something were wrong…”

Ollie held his hand up. “No Mr. Solomons, she’s fine. Just fine. Still resting lovely…. Easily I mean.” He turned back into this office before Alfie could see the rush of red creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks.

“Slept the whole time she did, yeah?”

“Yes sir.” Ollie replied from over his shoulder.

Alfie’s head nodded and he shuffled towards the couch, “That’s good innit? Real good. Needs her rest.” He came to stand before her sleeping form, his features softening as his gaze roamed from her lovely face down to where his keen eye checked the bandage and saw it was clean. His voice spoke in hushed tones, a real effort to be sure. “Yeah, real good.” 

He waved a hand towards Ollie, and then pointed to the door. Ollie didn’t need to be told twice, and practically ran from the office, his cheeks still burning.

With a grumbled groan, Alfie lowered to one knee and then another, leaning over her body while he quietly studied her. His eyes touching every feature from her long lashes, the little tilt to her nose, and the small scattering of freckles now visible upon her pale cheeks. The office lights shining down casting her long waves in a hallowed glow. Normally he was so lost in all those colours that lit her eyes, that he’d never fully noticed the simple, flawless beauty of her face. Not classical beauty, but something that radiated from within her that made people want to linger in her presence. Alfie was sure he could kneel here and stare at her forever. His rough fingers grazed her temple, and her entire body sighed at his touch. He leaned his head upon her breast, his own sigh released long and slow, while he heard the soft thud of her heart beneath his cheek. One hand reached down to entwine her slender fingers within his own, while the other continued smoothing the hair at her temple and tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. He felt her breathing change and body slightly shift, and then a hand glided upon his back and settled in the hair at the nape of his neck. Fingers lightly threading along the short hairs, and he let his body empty of the tension fueled past hours under her touch. 

They lay for several quiet minutes. Allowing one another’s touch to ease the pain; both seen and unseen. She was the calming centre in the midst of his storm – for even Alife Solomons needed a safe harbor every now and then. He had sensed a shutting down within himself, before she walked into his life balanced on impossibly high heels and flinging intoxicating scents about his person. No one knew better than he how many different ways one could feel pain and untold hurt, but carrying it alone was another kind of torture; and loneliness had proved one with clawing fingers that reached deeper than any he’d ever known. Trust, respect, loyalty; these were the bonds he depended on in his world. He could wander through the desert if he had those things; but only for so long. Too long he’d been wandering without the life giving water, and he felt it flow from her gentle fingers and seep into his soul. The emotional bond forged between them as the language of love was not spoken; but lived. All these things he valued were here, and Alfie Solomons knew a well packaged deal when he saw it. 

He lifted his head, finding those enchanting eyes closed. Reaching towards her soft mouth, he kissed her lips; felt the smile stretch beneath. His hand moved around the back of her neck, tangled in the long tresses and pressing lightly, as the kiss deepened. Her hands threading through his own thick waves as her mouth opened to him. He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back as the kiss became a slow merging of body and soul. Passions flames set on simmer; its embers always ready to roar to life again. The flutter of her heart felt between their pressed bodies, and she sunk into his warmth; swaddled like a well-worn sweater. In this embrace the wicked world waiting outside the door stopped still on its axis. Too often his world revolved around well-chosen words followed be an appropriate threat of violence. The silent connection found within the circle of her arms a soothing balm to that too often worn and weary existence. Never before had the balance between simply existing, and truly living been more profound. Though his mind could easily recall the passionate embraces within this same space, when he had possessed her body with a fierceness and fervor he’d never known with another; it was in these few moments of stillness he allowed her heart to whispers its secrets to his own. Normally this kind of thick silence would stir a chill, but as their lips still softly caressed, he drank it in; felt it settle in his limbs with soft impact. _Fucking hell, but it had been a day,_ and he clung to this moment letting it smooth out all the jagged edges it had wrought. 

It was Alyona who broke the silence, her warm breath on his neck. 

“Did ya kill them all?”

He shook his head against her own, “Not yet. One will get to live.”

“Ahhh, yes. Ya need one to spread the word of Alfie Solomons capacity for terror _and_ mercy?” 

He smiled, pleased with how she saw him, “Right yeah.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “But also I am thinking he’s the boss of this cocked up lil operation, so its not me that will decide his fate. Far more terrifying people than I and with no mercy at all.”

She pulled back to meet his gaze, a wince crossing her features and Alfie’s brows knitted in concern.

“Easy love, ya pull them stitches out I’ll have more blood on my hands.” His hand lay gently upon the wound. “Hurt much does it, yeah?”

She shook her head, but he noted the bottom lip held between her teeth, the hint of pain in her eyes, and chuckled softly as he caressed her cheek. “Aye ya’d be a right awful gangster love. Yer a shitty liar, right?”

Alyona shrugged her shoulders and lay her hand over his own. “Maybe it’s just this old couch of yers Alfie. I don’t like it.”

“Yeah well love, we can’t move ya to my house just yet. Ya need to heal a bit more, yeah?” He rubbed her arms gently, thinking of the many nights he had napped upon its cushions himself, and then immediately of his persistent back issues. His brow furrowed as he looked up and down its length. “It’s really not that comfortable, innit?”

She smiled into his eyes, “Well no. But its worst offense is it only fits one.”

He saw the glint in her eye and his own sparked with desire. Not to say the fine stroke to his ego that she was already thinking ahead to passionate times, when moments before she had winced in pain. His hands roamed down her back to cup her backside, while his head dropped to nuzzle into her slender neck. His mouth hot on her flesh and his scruff sending shivers along her spine. He mumbled into the delicate skin.

“Yeah well it’s no problem for me, if yer game love. My arm feels not bad at all…. think I can manage well enough.” His mouth pressed hot kisses into the hollow of her throat. “I can be real quick like. Barely know I’m there love….” His mouth traveled downward to the curve of her breasts and felt the chuckle rising there.

“Alfie! That’s not exactly a selling point. I thought ya were better negotiator than this?” Her chest shook as the laughter spilled forth, and Alfie’s mouth continued to graze upon the tender skin. 

“Desperation love, it clouds the judgement.” 

He lifted his head to find her smile, and the intensity of his gaze stole her breath. She pulled him up to meet her lips and the embers shot a frenzy of sparks into her eyes. The upper half of his body lowered gently upon her own, but she placed a finger upon his parted lips; a teasing sultriness twitched her mouth.

“Maybe it was just a cuddle I wanted Alfie.”

His words came clear around the pressed finger, “Oh ya wait until I get ya home love. I’ll cuddle the hell outta ya.” He brushed her finger aside with his mouth, as it lowered towards her own. “Ya will come seeking this couch for a break love, I’ll wager good odds on it.”

She tried to respond to the demand of his kiss, but her laughter broke through instead. Catching her breath, she shook her head, cupping his face in her hands.

“No love. That is one bet the great Alfie Solomons is going to lose. I promise ya that.” She lifted her hand and placed a quick kiss on the amused smirk. “But… I’m still gonna let ya try to win.” 

Alfie slightly raised his body, casting a wink back at her. “Right love… I’ll get the car.”

Laughing as she pulled him back to her, he groaned into her neck, crushing her as close as he dared without causing her more pain. Savouring these moments before he must return to the unfinished business beyond the door. For the first time in his life a small dose of dread crept upon him concerning the daunting task ahead and the violence that waited. Instead he tugged gently on her bottom lip; inhaling the essence that was her deep into his bones. Maybe if it filled him it could keep the scent of evil at bay. This little slice of Heaven in the middle of Hell, and it was his to hold. This spark to his flame. Her voice softly whispered in his ear.

“Stay with me. Rest awhile love.”

Even as she spoke the words, he felt the heaviness in his limbs, his eyelids half closed as she pushed him gently away. Her head lifted up, pulling forth a pillow she dropped to the floor beside her. Alfie sighed deep and with some regret, lay down on his back on the floor, plumping the pillow beneath his head. As his eyes closed, her hand reached down, finding the warm skin where his shirt lay open. Fingers trailing through the coarse hair of his chest. He grasped her hand within his own; placing a kiss on its warm palm, before settling their entwined fingers upon his chest once more. 

Alyona kept her turned gaze upon him. Watching until his face relaxed, breathing steadied, and the gentle rubbing of his thumb upon her hand slowly ceased. Thoughts of what he must be enduring in the hours he was away from her temporarily pushed aside. Fighting past her own weariness, she occupied her thoughts with recalling all the moments that had passed between them. Their story playing out upon the stained floor board while she watched him sleep. The wicked world had no place in these unfolding tender moments. She would not allow it to crush this peaceful silence.

Not on her watch.


	20. Getting Back To Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie finds a fitting end for the ones who dared wrong him, and hurt his love, while Alyona continues her recovery.  
> Moving her to his house -- it's time to start getting things back to good.

Alfie awoke without warning. Eyes flung wide and every thought and muscle on alert, though as he strains into the darkened room, he can’t quite recall why. Every sense twitching his heart into palpitations as his head turns to find Alyona, wide eyed watching him from where she lay curled on her side upon the couch. Though his mind still felt cluttered, his breathing rate began to steady as he noted the curious slant to her smile.

“Ah hell love, yer weren’t watchin me sleep, right?”

With a groan and care for his back, he struggled into a sitting position. Rubbing small circles into his lower back, he could hear the soft laughter being stifled behind him. He cast a glance back to see her hand covering her mouth, but the shine in her eyes told him different. She tilted her head slightly to the side and he could see the smile behind her palm.

“But yer so very handsome Alfie…”

“Bloody hell… are ya mocking me…..”

“… when yer not in a fit of temper.”

“… cause see, I feel I’m being mocked a wee bit ere love.”

Though he secretly swallowed the compliment, with the sound of her soft laugh in his ears, he wasn’t about to let her know it mattered at all. His hand continued to rub the ache from his back, and turning around only sent a pain down his hip. His mind now recalled the work still to be done beyond the door, and with a weary sigh, he shifted – another groan emitted; which didn’t help his case of proving his virile masculinity. 

“See listen sweetie, I’ve got to go back through that door and stand before them assholes and yer job as my gal is to tell me what a fearsome and dangerous man I am.” He tried to roll onto his knees, but the pain shot through him. He’d rather one of the foul bastards come shoot him right now, than let her see him struggle. “Not prattle on about my handsome face. Bloody hell woman, ya’ll get me killed in there.” He raised such a serious look, she felt it necessary to cover her mouth once more to hide a smile. “I’ve got to tone the ladies’ man nature down, see, right? So they will take me serious.” 

He was nodding his head at her and scratching his beard with such a somber and menacing attitude, she could no longer contain herself, and the laughter bubbled forth. His brow furrowed as he leaned towards her, a slight grimace upon his features.

“And ya laugh, eh? Fuck, where’s the love, yeah? I’m wounded love, I don’t mind sayin,”

He made to turn away and attempt to rise, but Alyona reached forward to grab his arm.

“Alfie, where the hell ya goin’?”

“I’m gonna go find some mercy with them foul gits… a bit lacking in ere to be honest.”

She laughed out loud and pulled on his elbow. “Alfie get yer ass over here.” He looked over his shoulder with a mocking gaze of sorrow, that almost had her convinced she’d truly hurt his feelings. Save for the gleam in his eye, and the grimace of pain that he truly couldn’t conceal.

She smiled sweetly. “I’ll rub yer back love.”

He raised a brow. “Yeah. No more mocking?” He cast an exaggerated pout in her direction.

“Alfie, what’s with yer face?”

With a grumble at each movement he settled himself on the couch, his back presented, “Oh what now, eh love? That wasn’t my handsome face?”

Shaking her head, she pulled him back against her, placing a kiss into the back of his neck. Nuzzling her mouth close to his ear, she whispered as her hands moved along the muscles of his back with gentle pressure. “Ohhh, yer so strong love! Such a dangerous man ya are!”

Alfie leaned back into the massage, a deep sigh from his chest, “Yeah now see, that weren’t so hard was it love? No need to make a big fuss, just the simple truth when…” a deep groan as her fingers found the trouble spot, “aaaaahhh fuck, right there love. That’s the spot, yeah.”

She rolled her eyes at the back of his head. “Such a baby for a dangerous man.” 

He glanced over his shoulder, caught the teasing wink she sent. “Yeah love, then ya sleep on hard floor next time.” 

Alyona pressed herself up against his back, her arms circling around his strong chest as her lips purred into his ear. “I’d rather sleep in yer big, cozy bed.” 

She nipped at his ear lobe and ran her hands down the front of his chest, just stopping shy of the top of his trousers. Pain or not, Alfie was not letting the moment pass, and turning about fastened his lips to her own; gently pressing her back upon the couch. Gently he covered her body with his own, while his mouth probed and melded, silencing any more laughter. Her hands still rubbed along his lower back, pressing his pelvis into her own and he groaned deep in his chest. Struggling to balance his body on one hand so as not to hurt her, while the other grasped a breast; his thumb gently circling the hardened nub through her gaping blouse. Her breath caught and he sought her gaze with passion laden eyes, before drawing the nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip and Alyona gripped a handful of his hair and arched in ecstasy — then gasped sharply at the pain that tore from her own hip. His worried gaze dropped to the injury to make sure the bandages showed no sign of fresh blood, than sought her own again. Her bottom lip was caught in her teeth and her skin had taken a slight ashen tone. _Sorry_ silently mouthed as she looked up at him. Alfie shook his head and running a hand along her face, kissed her gently, while easing his weight slightly. Since the movement only brought him pain, he silently declared the snogging session better left to when they both had sufficiently healed. 

Smiling softly, Alfie stood to rise, “Yeah well, suppose I’d better get back to it - finish this up.” Leaning forward to plant a kiss, he noticed her wide eye look and followed it to the obvious tent in his trousers. “Well shit. Better give a few minutes, eh.”

She glanced up to catch his wink, nodding in agreement. “Yes love, don’t want to frighten them overmuch.”

Alfie clapped his hands, “See there! Fucking hell, that’s what I mean. That’s what I’m talking about love! Weren’t hard at all, eh?” 

She raised a brow at his interesting choice of words, then just as quickly, her face turned serious.

“Alfie?” He turned back with a quirked brow of his own. “Do you think we can go to yer home today? I’d really love to not spend another night on this couch. And I think I can manage, if we’re careful.”

Alfie considered the truth of that statement, given what had happened moments prior, but considering he also did not feel much like spending another uncomfortable night on the floor, didn’t entirely dismiss the idea. Perhaps a better rest, as he adjusted himself in his trousers – thus quicker recovery would be the result.

“Tell ya what love. Ya get a good rest while I go knock a few heads ‘round sum more, and we’ll see how ya feel when I come back, right?” He bent over her, holding back the moan of pain, and kissed her brow. “I think a good night sleep in a nice bed would do wonders for us both.”

Placing his hat on his head, with the tip and wink she decided was better than any medicine available, he glanced down to his groin once more, seeking her approval.

“Deadly and dangerous,” she whispered with a wink of her own.

“That’s my girl.”

He left the office more determined than ever to finish this ordeal, and get them both back to his home. Glancing down at his hands, still showing blood stains, he realized he no longer knew how many different people were mixed in the creases. His mind floated ahead to a good hot soak. And if someone could manage to not mock or tease him for five minutes, he might be of mind to lend a hand with a good sponge bath. As Alfie entered the alcove where the men still huddled bound and gagged, the smirk of a smile etched his features.

To his advantage, the men who waited in fear concluded an entirely different threat behind it.

~

It was amazing how quickly men will talk when it’s the one who owns them that faces the threat of torture. There must be something about hearing the screams, or begging for mercy from the one you know will extract the same from your own ass, that is particularly daunting. It was really quite simple. All Alfie had to do was knock their boss around for a few minutes, kicking a few of his broken teeth over to where his minions knelt, while he reminded them of what remaining information he wanted. When still they remained quiet, he very nicely “offered” to put them all in the same room for the night — to give their knees some relief. Locked in safe, all together, and hands untied. With the boss they allowed to be tortured. Yeah, that loosened a tongue or two real fast.

In truth, it wasn’t really necessary as he felt fairly confident he and the boss could negotiate some kind of acceptable deal for information. The playing with the rest of these fools was just amusing for Alfie. Hell, he had a reputation to maintain, didn’t he? In the end, he got the information he was seeking, but the whole intention was always to simply deliver the big honcho to his Russian contacts. Since the robbery was nothing more than a money grab to finance the larger plan to over-take a portion of the Russian’s criminal activities, he had little concern what happened to the man from here on. As long as it did not involve his enterprise, or Sabini’s, he considered the matter done. Let the Russian work camp or prison system deal with his ass, and Alfie could return to his quiet little “bakery” business. Not to mention the beautiful young woman who for some crazy reason, still wanted to make out like horny teenagers on a couch with him, despite a bullet wound in her side. 

That’s the long and short of it concerning why the remaining man all earned their own bullet wounds: to their heads. The boss, his body now quaking in fear at the prospect of being delivered to the very men he was double-crossing; men far more dangerous than this deadly rogue before him. In short time he was bound and gagged and loaded into a vehicle for the long journey to the secret location. Which with some regret Alfie realized he only knew, and thus his vision of snuggling in his own bed beside a brunette with bewitching eyes, was fast slipping away. The prisoner was all but thrown into the back of the vehicle with little concern as to how he landed, while Alfie made a brief pit stop to tell Alyona he might be a bit late. Instead he found her sleeping soundly; Ollie seated nearby quietly reading. Leaving a message with the lad and strict instructions not to wake her, Alfie quietly took his leave. 

Once more it was with solemn quiet he watched the landscape go by. His mind already counting the hours until he could return to her side. 

~

Dawn’s muted rays were filtering into the office space when Alyona’s eyes lazily fluttered open at the gentle touch upon her shoulder. Still half asleep, she rubbed away the last fragments of a dream. The familiar voice softly spoken, as arms circled beneath her.

“Hold on love… easy does it. Hold tight.” Her arms circled around his neck holding tight, as he lifted her body carefully to stand beside him, taking the majority of her weight upon himself. She mumbled sleepily into his strong shoulder, swaying slightly.

“Yer back … watch yer back Alfie.”

“Now don’t ya worry ‘bout me love, I got plenty of strong lads here to help me. Just hold on and we’ll be jest fine.”

The walk to the car was painfully slow; blinking into the shimmering rays of dawn that had laid out a golden path. The sky still a mix of dark and golden hues like an unfinished canvas. The air on her skin a cool and delicate kiss after days cooped up inside the stuffy office. Though her mind was still drowsy and her feet dragged, she felt the Earth’s energy of a new day. They were going to Alfie’s home and she could will her body to do anything required if necessary. Alfie, with the help of the two men who were honestly more like giants, got her settled in the car, and then climbed in beside her. Tucking her safely against his side. Her head drifted down upon his strong shoulder and together they watched the dawn begin to paint the world in colour. Her voice mumbled from where her face pressed into his coat.

“It is done then? Is it all over?”

Alfie smoothed a hand down the back of her head. “Yeah love, it’s all done. Yer safe now.”

Her arms squeezed about him tightly, and she lifted her face to press a kiss upon the bristled jawline. She dozed on and off during the drive to his home, Alfie watching her closely for any signs of discomfort or pain. When they reached his home, once again the two burly men assisted helping her inside. The few steps leading to his door easily managed, but once inside she knew there was not a chance of making it all the way up the stairs to his bedroom. There was no other option than being carried by one of those stout bodyguards, but the prospect of sleeping on his couch – alone – had her swallowing any embarrassment fast. They settled her on the bed, Alfie tucking the pillows behind her, before following the men out. She lay back into the softness and her deep sigh could be heard all the way to the bottom floor. Her eyes were having trouble staying open, though she struggled to remain awake long enough for Alfie to return. The warmth of the bed beckoned, as if every muscle in her body was giving in to gravity, sinking further down in to its soft depths. Vaguely she could hear sounds of running water from the bathroom down the hall. She was just about to succumb to its tempting pull, when Alfie shuffled back into the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he crossed to the other side of the bed. She watched him from beneath heavy lidded eyes, and saw the exhaustion clearly etched upon his own face. 

Alfie discarded his dirt and blood splotched shirt upon the floor. His trousers slid down legs barely able to stand any longer. Could one be drunk with fatigue? Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he gingerly bent to take off his socks, feeling the strain again in his back. Leaning back against the pillows he noticed that Alyona was plucking at the sleeves of her blouse, the buttons proving too wearisome a chore. He leaned over and grasped the hem and gently pulled it over her head. Wiggling out of her skirt brought a gasp of pain, and he gently slide it over her hips and down her legs, tossing it to join the pool of his own clothing on the floor. Her stockings came next and it struck Alfie that this was not the kind of undressing he had envisioned as he caught her gaze and the drowsy look upon her face. Here they both were in nothing but their undergarments, and both too exhausted to go any further. It occurred to him that there’s the kind of tired that a good night’s sleep will cure; and then there was this something else entirely. 

Alyona stifled a yawn and slouched down under the covers, her hand reaching for his own. He grasped it in his larger one, pulling them both to rest on his chest, while her head leaned against his shoulder. He dropped a kiss on its top, his other arm pulling her close. Briefly they both stared at the ceiling above, until her voice broke the silence.

“Alfie?”

“Hhhhmm, yeah?”

“Will ya go to the office in the morning?”

“I think it is the morning love.” 

“Right, but I mean later today? Will ya go?”

He turned his head so that he could look at her, “Don’t think so love. I think I’ll take a day. Maybe even two. Think I earned them tonight.” He refrained from adding any details regarding what the Russians had wanted him to do before he left the gang’s boss in their deadly care. Suffice to say he had seen enough violence tonight, and the previous days, to last him… oh, about a good month or so for sure. His dangerous man status remained firmly in place that was a certainty. 

She dropped a kiss on his chest, and rubbed her cheek against the soft covering of hair, before another yawn overtook her. “Good. I think I’ll recover faster if yer here with me.”

“Yeah see, that’s probably my handsomeness again. Special healing powers innit?”

She swatted his chest, but he could hear the chuckle in her chest. 

“Go to sleep Alfie.”

“Yeah well, stop talkin’ at me then love.”

He felt her soft laugh against his side, and then her body slowly went still; like a wind-up toy that had played out its string. He dropped a kiss upon her forehead and cradled her against his chest, then just as quickly surrendered to the oblivion of sleep.

Beyond the room where they lay curled into one another, both sleep and this closeness drawing the weariness from their bones, the rest of the world rose to golden sun and blue skies. Who knew what each new day would bring – if it would be better than the one before? That in the middle of darkness, a little spark of hope – like a ray of sunshine waiting to be born – could nestle in your heart when nothing but empty dread occupied the space the day before. When you hold that light in your heart, the sunshine grows a little stronger. Even if the dawn is still a long time away, the anticipation of good things to come strengthens your resolve to stay the course. 

Alyona shifted within the huge bed, her body snuggling closer to his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her as her chin lifted, his mouth finding hers for a few soft, sleepy kisses. The desire to press on rising as quickly as it always did between them, but the still lingering veil of sleep a dreamy barrier. There was no hurry. The day was new and there would plenty of time to enjoy one another; savoring whatever moments they were lucky enough to grasp. As she drifted back to sleep, Alyona decided lying next to him was her favourite place in the whole world. Her breath felt fuller and her smile more complete. She couldn’t imagine anything else that would get her back to feeling good. Thinking back to when she first saw Alfie at the Eden Club, she was glad she had taken a chance on the dangerous gangster; for he had certainly proved an expert in keeping her heart beating strong.


	21. Addled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful with those meds Alylona!!   
> A light an amusing chapter to ease recent tensions and honestly nursemaid Alfie is my new fave.

The sounds of muted voices carried up the stairs, gently nudging into her dreamy state. She could detect the low, deep tone of Alfie and was pretty sure the other voice belonged to Ollie. _Couldn’t stay away from work._ She shook her head upon the soft pillow and snuggled deep under the covers, the bed taking a chill without his warmth beside her. Adjusting her sore hip under the covers, a wince creasing her delicate features as the wound pulled. A deep throbbing felt at the entry point and down her entire leg. She was sitting up and struggling to check the wound when Alfie entered the bedroom, a slight limp still detected. He noted the pale skin and worried gaze as she lay twisted in the sheets, trying to peel the bandage from her side.

“Hey… easy love. Let me do that.” He brushed her fingers aside and began to peel the taped bandage slowly. She hissed through her teeth and gripped his arm tight.

“Right, deep breath then…” and he pulled the remainder off in one pull, cringing as her yelp threatened to burst his ears. “Bloody hell. Damn near burst my ear drums.”

Immediately he felt remorse as he caught her gaze and the tears swimming within the swirling depths. Her hand still gripped his arm and her breath was in shallow gasps. Reaching a hand up to her temple, he found her skin hot to his touch. Quickly he glanced down at the bullet wound and found it an angry shade of red that stretched out in a wide circle down her hip and onto her upper thigh. He pressed a finger into the swollen red circle and she gasped in pain. It was also hot to the touch. She saw the worried gaze he couldn’t conceal, as he once more limped from the bedroom, his voice hollering down the stairs.

“Ollie! Ollie, hurry up – now!”

Ollie’s questioning voice was barely heard from the bottom of the stairs.

“Call the doctor, tell him it’s an emergency.”

The sounds of Ollie’s running steps fill the house. Then a few seconds later his voice carries up the stairs. 

“He says what kind of emergency?”

Alfie’s voice thundered back down the stairs, “The kind where I am going to fuckin shoot him, if he doesn’t get his ass here … NOW!” 

More running steps, followed shortly with, “He’s on his way.”

Alfie came shuffling back into the bedroom mumbling _fuckin hell he is, right_ under his breath, while he avoided Alyona’s watchful stare from the middle of his bed.

“Alfie?” 

“Yeah love.” He sat on the edge of the bed with a groan, palms pressed to his eyes.

“What’s wrong… how bad… is it infected?”

Alfie looked over his shoulder and reached back to take a hand, “Yeah, it’s infected. Not bad though I think.” He squeezed her hand, rubbed his thumb along her fingers. “Doc fix ya right up soon.” His eyes finally met hers, saw the dullness that pain had wrought, though she nodded bravely back. Her lips compressed white in a thin line.

“Does it hurt much?” She only nodded in response, tears slipping down her cheeks. He was moving to pull her close, when Ollie yelled that the doctor had arrived. He brushed her cheeks and then went to meet the doctor at the top of the stairs.

She could hear their low voices out in the hall, and it was only a few moments before the doctor entered the room; closing the door behind him. Much to Alfie’s displeasure, duly noted in the mumbled _fuckin hell_ from the other side of the door.

Alyona struggled to remain still, and quiet, as he examined her wound. The probing of his fingers and then a cleansing with a foul smelling ointment that brought pain like a million stinging nettles. She gripped the sheets with her fists and willed herself not to cry out, lest Alfie come charging in and lay the doctor out with a single punch. She could hear his shuffled pacing beyond the door. The doctor barely spoke to her, but thankfully the whole procedure did not take long and soon the wound was dressed in fresh bandages. 

“There, it wasn’t so bad at all. Caught it just in time I think. Another few hours and…” he finally looked at the young woman in the bed, his head shaking back and forth gravely. 

He crossed the room and opening the door to finally allow an extremely impatient and worried Alfie back into the room. He fixed a glare on the doctor.

“She gonna be alright?”

The doctor nodded his head, handing him a bottle of liquid, “Yes, she’ll be fine.”

Alfie clapped him on the back, “Good, I won’t have Ollie shoot you in the face.”

The doctor, clearly familiar with the Alfie Solomons School of Gratitude, strode past him calling instructions over his shoulder. “Keep the wound clean – I left the iodine on the dresser.” Indicating the bottle of liquid in Alfie’s hand. “Give her a dose every three to four hours. Just a dose – that’s laudanum so be careful! She’ll likely sleep a lot. Should be just fine in a couple of days.” 

Alfie turned the bottle around, hands automatically going to his chest where his glasses usually rested, finding nothing. “Bloody hell…” He strode towards the stairs, “how much is a dose?”

Ollie was showing the doctor out, who just hollered back as he exited, “It’s written on the damn bottle.”

Ollie saw the reddening tone on Alfie’s face and started up the steps.

“I swear to God Ollie, I’m gonna fucking shoot him…”

Ollie reached out and took the bottle, carefully reading the instructions as he walked into the bedroom, where Alyona lay clad only in a short shift, her slim, bare legs on top of the covers. His eyes widened noticeably, and a blush crept upon his cheeks, while he stood in the doorway jaw slack. She lay back upon the pillow, hair splayed out all around her pale face, and her eyes closed. A hand rested just below her breasts, while the other rested under the curve of her cheek. His breath caught in the middle of reading the dosage, and it was Alfie’s cuff to the back of his head that finally broke him from his staring. He turned to find his employer staring intently at him, then at the sleeping form upon his bed, and then once more back to Ollie. His breath held now for an entirely different reason. 

“Ollie… the dose?”

Ollie swallowed around the thick lump in his throat, “Um, yes Sir. It says here 1.5 mL – about 20 drops, every three to four hours. Depending on the pain, sir.” 

Alfie took the bottle from his slightly shaking hands, his head slowly nodding at the younger man who stood still with eyes downcast. 

“Right, you can go on back to the bakery now Ollie.”

Once again, Ollie demonstrated his greatest wisdom lies in how quickly he can exit a room. 

Back in the bedroom, Alfie stood over Alyona’s sleeping form, his eyes scanning everything from her still shallow breathing, flushed skin, and the newly bandaged wound. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned over to press a palm to her forehead, finding the skin still hot to his touch. With a frown he gently nudged her awake. A slight grin at the glassy eyed look she returned.

“Alyona, look at me love.” He tilted her chin, snapped his fingers to get her eyes to focus. “Did the doc give ya some of this?” Her lips curled back and the pert nose wrinkled. 

“Gah… is bitter. Mlyuck.” Her face took on a lopsided grimace and her head was wont to roll loosely upon her shoulders, as she swayed slightly to one side. She failed to meet his gaze, or focus on anything in particular. Alfie stared back wide eyed.

“Fuckin hell, love… yer right outta it ain’t ya?” If he wasn’t so worried about her, he might have laughed at the way her eyes focused just over his shoulder, instead of on his gaze. She didn’t try to speak beyond a mumble, and her body swayed again, almost tipping over at one point. And then it did. Alfie moved to quickly grab her about the shoulders, but he was a fraction too slow and she slammed back against the headboard.

“Shit… sorry love.” He pulled her back into his arms, checking the back of her head for further injury.

“Bwoody heeelll Alfeee, a little gentler luvey.” She giggled and tried to focus her gaze again, and Alfie swore her eyes looked in two different directions. “I knews ya’d be a right pwoper head board breeaaker wuv.” 

“Ah, yeah as much as I’d like to take credit for that.” 

Her hands flopped about his biceps, making a feeble attempt to squeeze them. “Soooo stwong wuver.” She leaned forward as if to kiss him, but missed entirely, her head dropping down on his shoulder.

His arms held her tight, more for protection than any sort of affection at this point. “Fuckin hell, how much did he give ya?”

She raised her head to stare at him, a lopsided grin and only one eye open. A palm raising and failing to reach his cheek, instead resting somewhere around his ear and top of his head. He couldn’t hold back any longer and shaking his head burst out laughing. 

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be a fun couple of days innit?”

She swayed slightly in front of him, “Wot? Yer wanna have some fun Alfeee?” He wasn’t sure if she was actually trying to wink at him, but even through his laughter, he couldn’t help but feel his heart constrict at how utterly adorable and beautiful she somehow managed to be. Completely cracked of course. But still adorable in its purity. 

“Yeah, we'll see love, as tempting as ya are right now course,” He guided her gently back down onto the bed. “I think maybe a good sleep is what the doctor ordered, yeah?” 

Her head bobbed in a crazy half nodding, half rolling motion on the pillow, and he could already see that her eyelids had become heavy. Her entire face taking on a drooping appearance as though she would melt right into sleep. He moved to pull the covers over her legs, mindful of her injury, and she grabbed onto a handful of his shirt. And several chest hairs and none to gently either. _That’s for the headboard_ , he winced and gently lessened her grip. 

“Stay wid. I’s foggy. Hhmmfff.”

And then she was out. 

He pulled her close, still chuckling deep in his chest. Yes, this should be an interesting few days if he had to give her this stuff every three to four hours. He seriously considered cutting the dosage in half. He couldn’t imagine what she might be like tipsy on wine, although she seemed to fare well enough at their first dinner at his cousin’s house. 

He made a mental note to never let her attend a rum sampling bash at the warehouse. Just in case.

~

Alfie awoke with a start, the first thing he noticed was the absence of her warm body pressed against his own. _Fuck. If she wandered off all loopy on that shit, lord knows what the hell kinda trouble she could get into._ He rolled over to the side of the bed and was just about to stand, when he caught her silhouette standing in the bedroom window. Her tiny feet just peeking out from below the curtain. Facing the bedroom. She was all but hidden behind the curtain, and he lifted it slowly back to find her staring wide eyed into the darkened room.

“Love? Whatcha doin?”

She continued staring straight ahead into the bedroom. “Checking the weather.”

Alfie dropped his face into his hands, rubbed his eyes and down into his beard. “Um sweetie, what for?”

She cast a side eye glance in his direction; actually found his eyes, and with a sarcastic edge, “So I know how to dress.”

Trying to hold back his laughter, but in danger of completely losing it, he dug a finger in his ear, then glanced out the window into the darkened sky beyond. “Love? It’s the middle of the night. Ya don’t have to get dressed.” 

Her gaze drifted slowly about the darkened room before a silent _ooohh_ formed on her lips. Alfie reached out a hand and she took hold of it… on the third try.

“Come back to bed love.” He pulled her gently onto the bed and she crawled past him over to her side, flopping down on her back. He stretched out beside her, taking her hand in his own once more, and noted that she squeezed tight and didn’t release the hold. 

“Are ya okay love?”

Her voice a soft, pained whisper, “Hurts.” Her head turned towards his own and this time he saw the dull focus only brought by intense pain. Rolling over he checked the pocket watch he had set on the dresser. _Fuck me again._ They had slept longer than he thought, and it was two hours past the required dosage time. Helping her to sit up, he administered the 20 drops, then she settled back onto the pillows. The soft sounds of crying that she tried in vain to muffle. He gently pulled her close, rubbing her back in long slow strokes, hoping the medicine would work quickly and pull her back to sleep. He felt the wet tears on his chest and kissed the tip of her nose.

“It really hurts Alfie.” Her breath hitched and she buried her face in his chest, her small body slightly trembling against his own. 

“I know love… won’t be long before it kicks in.” 

His hands drifted up and down her spine until he felt the tension leave her body and the soft sighs of her breath on his bare skin. Tucking her close and kissing her brow, he stared up at the ceiling where the lights from the small piece of curtain left open shimmered and danced. Afraid to surrender to sleep lest he wake up to discover her out in the street dancing naked next time. Although… he might not personally mind seeing such a sight, he preferred his neighbours remain blissfully unaware of her physical charms. 

Indeed, if he didn’t sleep and she was drug addled – it sure was looking like a challenging next few days. As his body fought a yawn with every remaining ounce of energy he had left – and lost; Alfie surrendered to the idea that he was either going to need some reinforcements. Or sleep with a tight grip on her hand. Or put a bell on her finger; and sleep. Something. And sleep. The image of Ollie staring at her sleeping in the bed with obvious interest came back to him and suddenly the answer was clear.

Sleep. That was always the best medicine.

But he also made a mental note to threaten to shoot Ollie more often. He’d clearly become soft of late.

~

As it turned out, help arrived without being asked in the form of Mava, loaded down with numerous baskets of food. Just in time too, as when she opened the door with her spare key, she found Alyona standing in the middle of the hallway staring up at the ceiling and mumbling about fireflies. Her face a mask of concern, she was just about to call for Alfie, when he appeared at the top of the stairs in nothing but his undergarments, eyes wildly searching. At her questioning look at both him and Alyona, who still stood staring, swaying and mumbling; a hand reaching out every now and then as though trying to catch some thing. 

“Laudanum.”

She nodded her head, and gently taking the girls hand, led her up the stairs, where Alfie once again got her settled in the bed. Mava took herself directly to the kitchen and started meal preparations straight away, pausing to set the kettle on the stove. Alfie soon appeared, the lines of his face drawn with exhaustion, but the hint of amusement creasing the corners of his mouth. Over tea, he recounted some of the stranger things she had done over the past twenty four hours. His favourite being when Ollie arrived with an update regarding work at the bakery, and found her standing in the pantry organizing all the food alphabetically. From Z to A.

Hearing the humour laced with exhaustion, Mava sent him back upstairs to rest while she prepared dinner. Excepting no excuses as she shooed him out of his own kitchen. He shuffled without much complaint towards the stairs, mumbling that it was time for the next dose anyway. Mava wisely suggesting that by now, he might consider cutting the dosage in half. He wisely agreed and soon was sleeping as deeply as though drug induced himself. Only waking up when his stomach protested the lack of substantial fare the past couple of days and the delicious aroma from the kitchen drifted upstairs, teasing his senses. Feeling much rested, he made his way downstairs and enjoyed a lovely dinner with Mava, catching up on much family news.

As they were having an after dinner tea, the soft pad of footsteps came from behind him, and Alfie turned to see Alyona as she entered the kitchen. Her steps were light and steady, and a hint of colour blossomed on her cheeks. Her long, wavy hair floated around as she glided across the floor, and as she neared he could see the forest within her gaze bursting with life and colour. His breath caught and his heart squeezed tight just at the sight of her looking much improved. When she settled herself upon his lap, arms wrapped tight around his neck and body pressed close, he thought a hundred emotions would burst right out of his heart. Her lips pressed against his cheek and then softly on his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mava duck briefly into the pantry, and he turned his head seeking her mouth. Kissing her softly and holding her gently close; but his whole being pulsed with the need to lay her right down on the kitchen floor. The long restrained desire igniting a heat into the kiss and she devoured it as greedily as he gave. Unable to restrain the moan in his chest, he pressed her closer, grabbing a good handful of her ass in the process. She pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, but her lips trailed along his jaw until they reached his ear. Her whisper a tickle on his skin.

“Ya take such good care of me Alfie. I’m sorry I ever said different.”

“Oi, that the drug talking love?”

He swallowed thickly, further words failing him at this moment. He only knew to hug her close and bury his face in the soft waves and breathe her in deep. Her lips continued to nuzzle along the curve of his neck, a whispered caress once more.

“I love you Alfie.”

He pulled back slightly so he could meet her gaze; saw it was focused and brightly lit from within. Her heart showing in the glow of the amber and sky hues. A slight crease upon his brow as he studied her face.

“Still a bit addled I see then, right?” But the curve of his smile bore the hint of a tease.

“Nope. I do believe I am thinking clearer than I’ve ever done.”

His fingers combed through the tangled curls that fell about her face – eyes holding her own – finding their way through the swirling maze. He pulled her back into the circle of his arms, his warm breath fanning her brow, now cool to his touch. He breathed his promise there.

“I love you too… and I’ll always take care of ya, see right?”

He felt the tension and trauma of recent events leave her body in one long exhale. Then her mouth found his once again and the whole world ceased to exist for the few moments it took for their love to take root in the deepest recesses of their souls.

Mava smiled to herself where she stood quietly at the other end of the counter, looking completely absorbed in her meal preparation. She’d always known Alfie was completely different from his cousin; her Abbott. She smiled softly again, thinking how blessed she was to have two such men in her life. Alfie was a hard man. Thus it was no wonder at all, that when he finally fell: he fell hard. The pair continued their whispers and caresses as if she didn’t exist. Their comfort and care with one another easing any lingering doubt in her mind. She sighed – a summer wedding would be lovely. 

Alyona rested her head on his chest, stealing the odd nibble from his plate of toast, while he scanned the paper on the table. Not really interested in the news, but needing something to divert his growing desire due to the warm, soft body on his lap. There was no doubt in his mind it would be her laid out on the huge prep table instead of the vegetables and spices, if they had been alone. He stole a glance at Mava, catching the slow wink she cast at him. His brow raised slightly and he thought what a lucky man his cousin must be. 

Suddenly Alyona shifted in his lap, her eyes wide as she smiled down at him. “Oh! I notice you have a big tub just like at the boarding house.”

His head slowly nodded and a sly grin played about his stubbled mouth. A hard gleam entered his eyes.

“Ah, yes I do love. Ya fancy a hot soak? Think ya can manage it?” His hand rested lightly on her injured hip. “All by yerself, eh?”

She rose from his lap, “Oh I’m sure ya’ll be close by to lend assistance should I require it.” With a wave of her fingers at Mava, she proceeded towards the stairs. Alfie watched every step with his keen gaze and noticed not a trace of a limp. He rose to follow, casting a coy look at Mava, who had started gathering her things; knowing a cue to leave when she saw it.

“Right then. Better make sure she’s got everything she needs, yeah.”

He nodded his thanks and started his much slower climb up the stairs.

_Oh, I’m certain she’s got everything she needs _, thought Mava as she placed the prepared dish for the morrow in the fridge and left the cooking instructions on the counter. Her smile was wide when closing the front door behind her, the sound of running water came from above… and her last glimpse caught Alfie dashing up the final steps and down the hall.  
No limp seen at all.__


	22. Caution - Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisky bath times NSFW

Alyona heard his voice coming down the hallway, while she stood gazing at the gorgeous double slipper copper bathtub in Alfie’s bathroom. Perched on its edge, she gathered her long waves, already curling in the rising steam, into a knot at the top of her head.

“Careful how ya go there love,eh.” 

Alfie rushed forward into the bathroom just as she was trying to figure out the delicate process of stepping over the scalloped side of the huge tub. _Did she balance on the injured leg and step in? Or step in with the injured, while balancing on the stronger leg?_ Completely naked and posed with one leg midair, bent over holding the side of the tub, when Alfie came into the bathroom. She heard all the air sucked into his lungs from the doorway.

“Fuck me, now that’s a sight innit?” 

He whistled low as he walked towards her, hands settling on the soft curve of her hips and his mouth grazing the back of her neck, where the piled hair had left it exposed. His lips trailed across and down her shoulder, while his fingers trailed up her skin to settle around her waist; pulling her close. Alfie made note of the angled position and exactly how neatly his pelvic area fit against her backside, filing it away for another day when she was steadier on her legs. He groaned into her neck and Alyona turned her head to catch his lips in a fiery kiss that made him want to skip the bath and carry her straight back to the bedroom. Then the vision of creamy, wet skin flitted before his eyes and how it would feel against his own, and he decided — both was good. 

“Ya need some help love?”

Alyona nodded against his cheek and leaning back against his chest for support, swung the other leg over the side until her bare backside was resting on the edge of the tub. Alfie couldn’t resist a playful squeeze of the pert cheeks, and earned himself a swat when she almost slipped. 

“Sorry sweet, but damn yer ass looks good on my tub.”

She smiled back at him. “Well thank ya, but I bet it will feel much better _in_ the tub Alfie.”

Alfie mumbled a _right love_ , and then placed his hands under her shoulders to help ease her gently into the water. The sigh that escaped her brought a smile to his face and for a brief moment he stood rooted at the edge, gazing down at her blissful face. Her head leaned against the high back and her eyes were closed. Soft tendrils had already escaped from the bun at the top of her head and coiled damply around her face and neck. There were no bubbles this time to obscure his view of her slender curves beneath the water, and his eyes moved in a very slow, lengthy perusal from collarbones to her toes. Lingering on his favourite spots in between. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and his fingers quickly moved to unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Hastily he discarded it upon the floor and then made quick work of his trousers, boxers and socks. Alyona discreetly peeking from under her eyelids as he disrobed, her breath catching at the sight of him semi aroused already. Her eyes widened and noticing Alfie standing still beside the tub, raised to find him watching her with a smirk on his face.

“Missing me love?”

She splashed a handful of water at him and sunk down further beneath the water, scooting forward to make room for him. Alfie stepped one foot into the empty space behind her, and immediately howled.

“Bloody hell!! Right… so that’s fuckin lava yeah, innit?”

Alyona peeked a glance over her shoulder to find him balanced on one foot with a pained grimace on his face and sucking air through his teeth. She couldn’t restrain the laughter at how he gingerly dipped the toes of the other foot into the hot water, only to pull them back again. But remained stuck in the odd stork like pose. His eyes, looking somewhat pained, raised to her own, and saw amusement swirling with all the colours.

“Fuck love, how is it yer so soft and yet impervious to hell fire water?” He dipped the other foot again, this time letting it linger to adjust. “Bloody hell, I’ll not put my pecker in that inferno yet… I’ll not be any good to ya later sweetie.” 

Her shoulders shook with laughter now, and she turned to face his standing body, but it only brought her face to face with his still semi erect penis. Her eyes lifted – caught his raised brow.

She cast him a coy wink. “Ya look pretty good to me right now.” 

Leaning forward, she cupped him in her warm hands, then slowly slid one up his length, felt him harden as her fingers lightly circled the velvet smooth head. The other hand moved upward, fingers tracing the ridges and then gave a downward tug and Alfie gripped the wall with one hand, while the other tangled around the knot of hair. Her breath blew hot on his lower abdomen and when her tongue replaced the fingers, circling the tip, he thought his knees would buckle right then and there. She continued teasing him with light flicks of her tongue, taking just the head into her warm mouth; while her hands moved along the now full erection in easy pumping strokes. Alfie watched from above, eyes limp with desire and breathing ragged. When she took his entire length in the moist cavern of her mouth, his head tipped back and eyes slammed shut; gripping her hair for support. His moan echoed and bounced around the room as she sucked and licked his entire length, alternating with firm strokes of her soft hands. He felt the weakness in his limbs, the coiling heat in his belly and knew he wouldn’t last long if she kept this pace. Holy hell nothing had ever felt so good though, or looked so damn erotic; as his eyes opened once more roaming down the long curve of her naked back as she leaned into him. The bounce in the waves that had come loose and tumbled across her pale shoulders, as her head bobbed up and down. His other hand tangled in the damp mass and he rocked his pelvis in time with the rhythm she set – each deep thrust bringing a gasped moan. He didn’t know how she was taking all of him so deep, hitting the back of her throat each time until he thought he would pass out from sheer pleasure. He definitely was not going to last much longer if they didn’t stop. As good as it felt, he wanted inside her too badly to wait any longer.

“Easy love… easy…. holy fuck love… stop.” He pulled her off with a gentle tug, and she nipped him gently with her small teeth. All the air left his lungs and he sat on the back edge of the tub, still gripping her head in his hands.

Her head lifted to search his gaze, a questioning look in her eyes. Liquid pools of desire that had turned almost aqua reflecting the water in the tub, beads of perspiration dotting her brow line. She crawled over between his legs, her palms running up the length of his thighs, skirting around the swollen erection and just grazing the tender side of his pelvis. Alfie jolted, fingers gripping her hair in twisted knots about his fingers. Her mouth dropped to his chest, tongue swirling around a nipple, while his hands finally slid down that long, sexy line of her back and gripped her buttocks tight. His cock pressed into the soft roundness of her stomach as he lifted her head and groaned deep into her mouth. Her hands traveled the lengths of his strong arms to grasp his shoulders, as she raised up and tried to straddle him.

A wince broke their kissing. The injured hip still too sore to allow her freedom of movement to wrap her legs around his waist. Her lovely mouth turned down into a small pout, then tugged his bottom lip gently; whispering how badly she wanted him right now.

“Yeah well, it ain’t over ‘till it’s over love…let’s try something else, yeah.”

His hands gripped her hips and turned her about, settling the ripe roundness of her ass between the spread of his legs. Strong arms snaked around her waist, reaching up to cup her breasts, fingers pinching the hardened points gently while his face buried in the back of her neck. She arched her neck long and pressed back into the hard fullness probing at her backside. Raising her arms above her head to clasp tightly around his head, fingers tangling in the soft duck butt curls at the nape of his neck. His mouth, tongue and teeth sucked and nipped along the sensitive skin, while his hands slid down her body to mold around the damp curls between her legs, finding her centre already hot and wet. With a moan he slipped his fingers deep inside; as her hips began a slow rotation motion. The heat seeping up into her core and spiraling outward. His erection grew larger and harder where it nudged against the soft folds; desire raging so fast he swore he’d burst wide open. She moved one hand down to grasp his length and Alfie bent her body slightly forward, one knee widening the spread of her legs as she guided him inside. Her breath whooshed out and Alfie lifted and heaved himself upward, hands gripping her hips as tightly as he dared. Timing his thrusts with the shaking of her knees.

“Fuck love…” his breath heaved hot air on the back of her neck, “so damn tight.”

She squeezed him tighter as the climax built and he nearly went mad, bucking into her, splashing water over the edge of the tub. Alyona pushed back against him, taking him deeper, filling her so completely her hands gripped the sides of the tub, feet braced along the smooth bottom against the force of his thrusts. His cock felt as if it was dissolving in fire, melting into the hot core that pulsed around it, her entire body now trembling with need and he pulled her close, fingers finding the swollen nub and pressing lightly. The sweet spasm took her by surprise and Alyona leaned back against him, shouting his name as if to engrave it upon the tiled walls. She peeked a glance back at him. Found his eyes squeezed shut, mouth in a tight line; felt his body stiffen and the hoarse moan from deep in his chest. Then his body jumped against her, arched as the spasms took over and she felt the liquid heat he pumped deep inside. With a shudder his chin dropped to rest on her shoulder, and she turned her head to rest against his whiskered cheek, his breath still coming in grasps until she felt the pulsing slowly halt. Alfie squeezed her tight, lips moving across the shoulder and down a slender arm. 

“Did I hurt ya sweet?”

She shook her head, finding his lips and slowly they sank down into the water together. Alfie nestled her close against his chest, warm and snuggled, floating as though entranced. He was sure he’d never felt mind and body explode with another as it did with her, and his heart was overwhelmed by this thing between them. He’s putty in her hands and he knows it. Maybe even welcomes it a little. His mind has already jumped ahead to how he will pleasure her longer next time, within the soft downy confines of his bed. Less than half a dosage this time since he wants her completely in her senses when he worships every inch of skin he can reach. The irony of wanting her sober, when he is utterly drunk in love – and need – for her alone.

For now, he picked up the scented soap and cloth and proceeded to run it down the smooth skin of her arm, across the curve of her breasts, and down the other arm. Alyona sighed deeply under his care, raising a slim limb for Alfie to wash. He bathed her skin lightly, than settled her back against him as they let the soothing warmth envelope them. Resting in one another until the water cooled and their eyelids became heavy. Alfie helped her out of the tub, wrapping her tight in a big, soft towel, his hands rubbing gently over her body. Pulling her in close for a languid kiss before he patted her backside and pushed her down the hall towards his bedroom. She padded barefoot down the hall, entering into the dark shadows of the bedroom and tossing the towel across a chair, crawled naked under the cool sheets. It was only seconds later the bed dipped on the other side, and Alfie was handing her the medicine. She swallowed it with a grimace and shudder, much to his amusement, before he pulled her down against him.

“No wanderin’ off now love, right?”

No reply came, and he turned his head to find her eyes already closed and her soft breath on his naked chest. He smiled into her brow, and clasped the hand resting upon his bare chest.

“Tired ya out did I love?” 

Although he had no cause to claim bragging rights, as moments later, he also fell into the deepest sleep he had in weeks. Once they awoke in the night, reaching for one another. Their bodies captured in moonlight and shadow, falling into the natural rhythm that is their dance. Alfie holding true to his own promise of worshiping her body until she is begging him never to stop. Flicking every switch into high gear and all Alyona can do is hold on for the ride, as he set fire to both her body and soul. Caught between the anticipation of the coming climax and wanting to extend each moment until they both burst from the holding back. One mind, one goal and one purpose carrying them along until this dancing of their limbs shatters in a frenzy of electric pulses. Barely able to process this pleasure that sweeps and pulls them under. So much more than fireworks that erupt into the night, as his gaze burns into her own, and fingers entwined within the dampened sheets. The love flowing between their gazes and strengthening the bond this journey had forged. Spent and complete, they nestled close in restful slumber until morning chased the shadows back, and the sun fell brightly upon the room. 

~

Alyona awoke alone in the bed. She vaguely remembered a brief conversation with Alfie as the sun first poked its nosey rays into the bedroom. Something about Ollie dropping by before work, and she should stay in bed and rest. Tilting her head, the sound of voices came from downstairs. Grabbing her night shift and robe, she quickly dressed – a quick scan of her wound finding it much better and no redness lingering. With a happy smile she proceeded down the stairs, following their voices into the bright, spacious kitchen of Alfie’s home.

They were seated at the long counter drinking coffee and she could tell by Alfie’s tone, punctuated with several curses that things must not be going very well at the factory. 

“Now listen here Ollie, ya got to be firm with these fuckin cunts….” His eyes raised as she entered the room and the smile lit his face. “Mornin’ love.” 

Ollie turned around and noting her long hair hanging in waves around a face that bloomed with colour, those eyes snapping a hundred different colours brightly about the space, decided it best to keep his eyes focused on the coffee cup in his hands.

Alyona came around the counter, gliding up to Alfie, her hands sliding up his chest as she raised on tip toes and kissed his cheek. “Mornin lover.” Gliding past him with a coy wink as her eyes searched the counter for the carafe of coffee, the fresh brewed aroma teasing her nose. “Coffee?”

Alfie leaped up from the stool he was perched upon, “I’ll get it love, ya have a seat here, eh.”

“Mmmm, I think I’ll roam about in your pantry for some breakfast. I’m absolutely starving this morning.” Glancing at Ollie, she smiled and the lad barely maintained his seat on his own stool, “Morning Ollie, nice to see you this fine day.”

Ollie ducked his head, refusing to meet those mesmerizing orbs, “Morning Miss Meir, nice to see you looking well… better, this morning.” With chagrin he noted his employer’s furrowed brow to his stammered reply.

As she came back around the counter, passing Ollie, she laid a hand on his arm and reaching up, placed a friendly kiss upon his cheek. “I know ya did a lot for me Ollie - for us, – thank ya.”

She continued on towards the pantry, Ollie watching every step, until the smack upon the back of his head from Alfie, knocks him sideways off the stool. He lifts worried eyes to find his employer’s finger inches from his nose.

“Now I can’t hardly blame ya lad, but I only got so much patience and then I’m gonna have to shoot you in the face, see right?”

Ollie humbly nods and mumbled an apology laced with “yes sir’s.”

His hand gripped the young man’s shoulder firmly, whether in a resigned affection or subtle threat, Ollie wasn’t entirely sure. 

“But I do know that ya did good by us, yeah right? And the factory. And I am much obliged.”

Ollie nodded his thanks, his chest expanding slightly at the rare praise. Then his gaze lifted, and Alfie followed the line towards the panty entrance where Alyona stood with a confused look upon her face.

“Alfie. What the hell is wrong with your pantry?”

Alfie raised a brow, a look exchanged with Ollie.

“Um, what now sweetie? What’s wrong with it?” He began to walk towards her, his own forehead knitted in confusion.

“Well just look yerself. It’s arranged by alphabet.. but Alfie, it’s all backwards?” 

Alfie suppressed a choking cough, as his head peeked through the doors. “Well if that ain’t the damnedest thing then, right?” He looked at her perplexed expression with a shrug of his shoulders. “Must be my cleaning lady, she’s a bit… ah addled sometimes, eh.” 

He turned around, sending a warning look towards Ollie who was hiding his laughter behind the coffee cup. Alfie shook his head and raised a finger towards the lad, and whispered across the space. 

“Don’t ever mention …”

Ollie nodded his head in agreement, adding in a whisper. “I know… you’ll shoot me.”

Alfie, eyes wide, returned to his stool once again, moving the coffee cup he had prepared for her in front of the other empty stool. Noises still drifting from inside the pantry where she continued to rummage among the stocked shelves.

“Bloody hell Alfie! We need to talk to your cleaning lady then. The entire letter “P” seems to be missing and I was hoping to make pancakes!” Sounds of crashing boxes follows. “Fuck where is the flour!”

The two men are desperately trying to contain their laughter, and Alfie trying to be helpful hollers back _how ‘bout ya try an F_.

“That’s not funny Alfie!”

“F for flour love.”

A small _ooohhhh_ followed by a shout of victory comes from the closet, and the two men dissolve into laughter. Finally she emerges once again, the container labeled flour held high and with a satisfied grin sets it on the counter before settling upon her stool. Wiping her brow with an exhausted puff of air and taking a gulp of coffee. Her eyes pass back and forth between them as each tries to conceal their mirth. Her eyes narrowed, and then with a mortified groan she rested her head on the counter.

“It was me, weren’t it?”

Alfie reached across the counter, patting the top of her head gently, but he couldn’t halt the laughter that bubbled forth. Ollie’s own finally breaking free to join his. Alyona groaned into the table, shaking her head back and forth, before she raised her head to cast them both with a threatening glare.

“If either of ya ever speak a word…”

Ollie finished her statement with a sly grin, “I know, y’all shoot us both.”

Alyona nodded and reached for her cup, hiding cheeks infused red behind it.

Alfie leaned back in his stool and fixed her with a curious look. “Yeah okay, but .. what do you have against the letter P love?”

Alyona returned his questioning look with a fixed glare, daring him to continue.

Clearing his throat and with a nod of his head, though his eyes twinkled back, “I’m supposed to think of F, aren’t I”

Alyona simply smiled around the edge of her cup.

“Yeah well listen sweetie, ya know I already think of that a lot around you…”

His words were halted when she tossed a cloth from the counter, hitting him square in the face. Ollie trying in vain to suppress further laughter at seeing his tough boss handled so easily by this slip of a girl. Only cementing further in his mind that she was absolutely perfect for Alfie, and he tried to let go of his wee crush with some small trace of sadness. The fire building in their gazes was creating no small amount of tension in the room, and he raised rather reluctantly from his stool.

“Well, I’m not a big fan of pancakes… or watching you two beat the heal outta one another…”

Alfie grunted from his side of the table, “It’s just a bit of foreplay lad, no need to be concerned…”

Once again Ollie made the quickest retreat possible.

“Holy hell, I’ve never seen a body depart so quickly as that boy can.”

“Yes, I can’t imagine why on earth he’d want to leave.” Alyona chuckled from her side of the table, as she met his wondering look. 

Their gaze held and the air cracked with the tension between them. Raising from her stool, she climbed upon the counter and slowly crawled across the polished surface until she was kneeling in front of him. Taking his head in her hands and pressing into her breasts. Alfie inhaled deeply, his mouth and beard dragging along the soft curves, then raised quickly and kicked his stool out of the way. It crashed against the counter behind him, but they paid it no mind as he gripped her hips and dragged her legs forward, spreading them with his pelvis, and pulled her mouth to his own. Several seconds later he raised his head to meet her gaze.

“Wait. Does this mean I don’t get pancakes?”

She quirked a brow, “Alfie, do you want pancakes or do you want to…” her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

He breathed hot air against her skin, “Fuck me… and the pancakes,” and with the weight of his body pressed her back upon the counter surface, hands already roving up her shift 

Breakfast would have to wait. He had a feeling there would be many more mornings to eat pancakes in their future.   
Truth be told, he was much more in love with the taste of her.


	23. Stolen Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, 18 +, with fluffy on the side

Morning broke grey and slow. A soft pelting of rain on the roof and windows. The first sounds of a new day flirting with the early morning stillness. No bright light struggled to lift her eyelids and Alyona snuggled deep into the covers and closer to Alfie’s warmth; still feeling the heady pull of dreams. Sleep dragging her back where no thoughts penetrate and the frantic world beyond the raindrop painted windows lingered in its dripping shadows. The only sensation lifting the veil of sleep, the soft pressure of fingers combing through the tangled waves that billowed upon the pillow. She soaked every sensation up like the thirsty, fragile buds raising their heads to the weeping sky. Lazily stretching her limbs the length of the bed, one slender leg entwined around his own. Arms reaching above before settling in the space between his side and her chest once more. Felt the smile stretch upon her brow where his chin rested. Waking up had become a sweet pleasure the past few days. 

Alfie lay wide awake upon his back, watching the blurry lines of raindrops racing across the ceiling. He was used to being up and greeting the day much earlier, but of late felt no great pull to rush into the office. Listening to her soft breathing and recalling their amorous evening pursuits, he knew Alyona had healed enough that he could return to work. She’d be okay alone in his house during the day hours; especially now that no danger lurked. That didn’t mean he was eager to leave the soft confines of the bed – or what morning delights might be found within it. One hand rested upon the luxurious strands, while the other reached to grab her own that rested upon his chest. He lightly stroked upon her fingers, then moving slowly up her arm, each time drawing her a little closer within the circle of his arms. Heard her sleepy sigh and mumble from where her face pressed into his shoulder. If anyone had told him even a year ago, he would enjoy leisurely mornings filled with cuddles and sighs, he probably would have shot them in the face. Now, with her body contentedly molded to his own, he knew what a difference it meant when someone shared their heart, as easily as they shared their body. 

He inhaled her sweet smell and bathed in her warmth, pulling his arms full about her so that she was rolled gently to lay upon his chest. The soft sigh escaping again as her face buried in his neck; eyes still refusing to greet the morn. For a few moments he remained still, welcoming her slight weight upon him and the steady thud of her heart pressed close. There was no time, no wind or rain, nor demanding duties. Just the sag of her limbs pressed upon his own, as his hands rubbed up and down her back with gentle pressure. He felt the hot breath upon his neck. The cool print of her nose where it nuzzled upon the bristled skin. The tender brush of lips pressing small kisses along the length, trailing up to nip his ear lobe. The whispered _I love you_ that followed. His hands ran quickly up her bare arms sending electric sparks along her skin. Settling on either side of her head and pushing the hair back from her face so he can bring those soft lips to his own. Whispering his own love before losing himself in the sweet nectar that is her. 

Alyona felt the ache crawling and spiraling up from her centre, and began to slide her naked body up and down his own. His hands gripped her hips just right and held her close; he wanted no air between them. Just the feel of her skin on his, her wetness already slick upon his thighs. She reached a hand between them to grasp his hardened length; slipped it inside to fill her completely. Then she pressed close once again, their nipples rubbing together as she moved. Taking her sweet time riding him slow; her knees straddled along his sides. Alfie only too happy to be used for her pleasure. Her hair teased his face. She lightly bit his shoulder as her desire rose with each slow gyration. He was frantic to kiss her. To delve slowly inside her mouth in time with the driving of his cock inside her tight mound. She moaned in pleasure and he drove himself harder, feeling her body pulse around him and knew she’d come quickly.

He kept on, slowing himself to push her knees up further. Felt her breath inhaled, as all of her opened to him. The curl of her body as it tumbled into the flooding waves that rolled gently along each coiled nerve. And still he kept on, his mouth still holding her own captive, fingers squeezing her hips in guided pursuit; until she is filled with fresh tides of longing. She cried out in surprise, as he found the right place and the waves came to pull her under once more. She broke the kiss and dropped her head upon his shoulder, her hot mouth branding his skin as she panted her release. She loved the feel of how he loved her; sank into her. Her body trembling held tight against his own and he felt himself coming in long, drawn out spasms. His body convulsing beneath her own with guttural exaltations. Both of them filled with flooding sensations and Alfie holding her so tight she can hardly breathe. One hand moved to hold her head close to his own so that his moans rasp against her cheek. Clasped tight they ride out the electric surge that sweeps through them together. Gradually she stops moving, feeling him soften inside her, and moves to slide off his body. Alfie clasped her close with a whispered _stay_ in her ear. Sliding down so that she can lay her head on his chest, they let exhaustion and the steady beat of the rain lull them back to sleep. 

~~

The next time she awoke, the day still looked grey and wet, but the warmth had left the bed. Peeking an eye open, she saw Alfie standing by the closet getting dressed. Wearing only his trousers, her eyes drank in the broad, muscled shoulders and long muscled form of his back where it tapered to his lean waist. While absorbing every detail she must have voiced her admiration as he suddenly turned around, a brow lifted in her direction. She groaned at the sight of his pants left open, as he pushed an arm into one sleeve of his shirt. Eyes roaming across the firm expanse of furred chest before he began to fasten the buttons.

“Mmmm, no fair. Yer a tease Alfie Solomons.” 

His smile flashed in the semi dark room as he leaned down upon the bed and captured her mouth in a brief, but still melting kiss. Then raised back up to fetch his vest.

“Mmm, pretty sure I’ve fulfilled my duties already today love.” He put the vest on and started work on its buttons, then raised his head to cast a wink, “Twice, if I recall, yeah?”

She smiled back, not a single complaint coming to mind. Except for the obvious fact that he was leaving for work today.

“Yer goin in?”

He nodded, finally fastening his pants. “Yeah, Ollie’s been holding it down long enough, eh. 'Bout time I get back before he runs my bakery into debt or burns it down.” He held her gaze. “You’ll be fine ‘ere I’m sure love. I can have someone stop by during the day if ya like?”

“Ya don’t have to do that, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Mava will likely stop by again since we are running low on the food she brought.” 

Alfie nodded and leaned over the bed once more, this time pressing her back upon the pillows and kissing her thoroughly, before moving away once more. She pouted up at him as he walked to the door.

“Now that really was cruel and unfair.”

“Go back to sleep love, ya still could use the rest.” He winked from the doorway. “For later.”

~

A stack of paperwork greeted Alfie as soon as he walked through the office door.

“Fuckin hell.”

He was sorely tempted to turn around and return home to fetch Alyona. Then his eyes dropped to the now rusted brown small circular stains on the floor, and his breath temporarily halted. His eyes darted towards the small couch and the memory of her lying injured was still a fresh wound itself. If he was disturbed, surely she might be as well, and he was suddenly relieved she had not ventured forth to join him today. Ollie appeared at his side with a cup of coffee, breaking his trance.

“Hell yeah,” he clapped his hands together before taking the hot mug, “alright lad, let’s get up to speed, yeah.” 

Seated behind his desk while Ollie sat in front, reading from a notepad, his eyes threatened to close every few minutes. Getting soft he thought, and with some effort forced his gaze towards the lad who read from what seemed a never ending list.

“Bloody hell Ollie, I was only gone a few days, how many fuckin pages ya got still there?”

Ollie, with some hesitation and quickly scanning the list for what might be saved for another day, carefully replied, “Just another one and a bit sir. Not much pressin’ at all.” He studied the tense lines of Alfie’s face and then the empty coffee mug. “More coffee first?”

Alfie pushed the empty mug forward with a nod, and leaned way back in his chair, willing himself not to think of Alyona tucked snug and warm at home in his bed. His fingers raked through his beard, while he waited for Ollie to return. He needed an outlet. A good hollerin at someone to get the blood flowing again. Maybe someone did a wrong sufficient to warrant some lost teeth. His eyes followed Ollie as he returned with a fresh steaming mug and set it before him.

“Ollie, what’s the worst piece of business. What have ya held back cause yer afraid to say it?” He leaned forward, keen eyes pressing into the lad’s apprehension. 

Ollie stammered, eyes quickly reading the list though it was not required.

“Fuckin talk lad or I’ll knock it out of ya.”

Ollie gulped his hesitation down, “Well sir, there seems to be loaves of bread missing from the bakery lately. Can’t quite figure it out - is a real mystery since the doors are locked each night and they be missing by opening time…”

Alfie waved his hands, “aww bullocks, Ms. Shannon can handle that for now. What else?”

Ollie listed a few other minor incidents such as rum sampling, barrel tampering and a few fist fights that had broke out between the lads at the docks and the factory workers. Alfie considered each one carefully, long fingers pressed together while he weighed the severity and necessary punishment for each. His gaze on Ollie while he thought, and noticed the lad’s eyes refusing to meet his own. 

“Ollie….now the one yer not tellin me.”

His throat cleared loud and thick in the space and still averting his gaze, he mumbled towards the floor, “A few of the lads got a bit too in their cups and may have… that is… they probably ….”

Alfie’s hand slammed on the desk in warning and Ollie jumped, finally meeting his eyes.

“That is, they definitely were not very… ah… gentlemanly towards a group of young Jewish ladies visiting from Birmingham. Happened on the tram it did Sir.”

Alfie’s eyes narrowed. “Not very gentlemanly, yeah? On the fuckin tram?” He stood up from behind his desk, cracking his knuckles. “Right, that’s the one. Let’s be about it.” 

Ollie fell in step behind him as he strode purposefully out of the office. The fact that Alfie was leaving his desk and sanctuary alone, and making the effort to actually go to the lads in question – did not bode well for them at all. He knew part of his normal tactic was to let their knees shake no small amount during the long walk to his office. The dread settling into the pit of their tummies with each step. But a blitz attack with no warning? That was the worst kind of Solomon temper to behold. His own shoulders hunched inward with a sense of foreboding. As he closed the door of the office behind them, his gaze fell upon the stacked paperwork waiting on the desk. Clearly his boss was in avoidance strategy today, and looking for any reason to escape the office. Another factor that suggested the rest of the wrongs on his list were sure to be righted today. He almost pitied each one.

As he rushed to catch up with Alfie’s departing back, noting the fists clenched at his sides, his final thought concerned a certain brunette with spellbinding eyes that was sure to make an appearance again soon. Given the boss’s aversion to paper and obvious fitful disposition when he was away from her. 

Ollie nodded behind the strong back in front of him. Yes, best they deal with it all today.

~

Alyona could sense the tension within as soon as he stepped inside the manse. No cheerful greeting, welcoming smile, or even chaste kiss offered. He stood dripping in the hallway, a frown lining his face. She remained in the kitchen, wisely putting the kettle on, and left him to his silent mood. He shuffled into the kitchen finally, offering a tentative smile followed by a halfhearted embrace. She raised concerned eyes.

“Ya need a few minutes? Sort shit out?”

Alfie gave her a rueful smile, simply nodding in reply as eased into a chair by the back windows. She brought him a cup of tea when it was ready, and with a light kiss on his cheek, returned to completing dinner preparations as per Mava’s instructions.

Aflie’s eyes glanced about the room, noting the newly filled baskets over flowing with food items. 

“Mava stop by did she?

Alyona glanced up and smiled. 

“Ya had a nice visit?” He fidgeted in the chair, not accustomed to this domestic scene.

“Yes we did, thank you for asking.” She mentally cringed at the formal reply. _Hell, she’d ridden the hell out of him this very morning and now she was Miss Etiquette?_ Pausing, she set her food prep items down on the counter and sought his gaze across the room. His head was leaned back upon the chair, eyes closed, and the tea cup cradled in his hands. She loosed a sigh and returned to her labours. 

It was a few moments later while chopping the vegetables, she felt his arms slide about her waist and his nose teasing the tender flesh of her neck. A soft kiss and mumbled _sorry_ breathed as peace offering. She turned slightly, resting her cheek on his own.

“Sounds like ya had a real day of it then?” 

“Fuckin hell of a day love.” His hands turned her about so he could fold her into his arms.

“Ya want to talk about it?” He shook his head back and forth against her shoulder, pulled her closer. 

“Just a shit day is all, right. Nothing to worry ya over.” He pressed a kiss into the side of her neck. “But thank you for asking.” 

Alyona pushed him away with a muttered _you arse_ and soft laugh. Saw the crinkles in the corners of his eyes as he pulled her back, the chuckle rising in his chest, before his mouth crushed down upon her own. For several minutes they stood locked, the passion building as Alfie felt the tensions of the day seeping from his body. He was just about to lift her upon the counter, when she suddenly gasped and pulled away. It was then he noted a slight burning smoky odor in the room.

“Dammit! The brisket!”

She pulled the dish from the oven, and sighed in relief at catching it before it was burnt inedible. Alfie moved to pull her back into his arms once more, nibbling on her lips as he spoke.

“Well, that’s a close call… I guess we got few more minutes…”

She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back. “Cool yer heels mister. I am not risking any more of this dinner being ruined.” She pointed to the chair in the corner. “Go finish your tea and relax while I finish.”

His brow furrowed, he considered the option of pressing forward, but the hands settled on her hips suggested her resolve was firm. His eyes narrowed.

“This is payback for this mornin’, innit?”

She pushed him towards the chair, “I just want to make ya a nice dinner Alfie. It’s the first time here in yer home.” 

He heard the care in her tone, and was suddenly overcome that she wanted to tend to him in such a manner. He had not been expecting it when he walked through the door. Never having walked through his front door to a woman waiting for his return before. He honestly had not even thought about such things as dinner preparation and tea and conversation. When he considered how quickly the day’s stress had melted away, he was forced to admit the domestic scenario had its merits. He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her temple. Then pushed her back towards the counter with a slight smack to her backside.

She gasped, mouth agape.

“Oh! Alfie Solomons, yer gonna pay for that later.”

He winked as he took his seat. “Counting on it love.”

Soon they were enjoying a delicious dinner that Alfie had to admit she had done a very fine job of preparing. He sorted out some paperwork in his home office, while she tidied the kitchen. When he was finished and came back to the kitchen, he found it empty, but the sound of running water drew his eyes upward. A soft smile crossed his features and he clapped his hands, heading for the stairs. The hot soak – and warm, silky feel of her flesh writhing under his skilled mouth and hands – a final fitting ease to the long day. Since they both needed an early start in the morning, they retired to bed, wrapped naked in each other until the morning alarm pulled them from the depths of sleep. Once again they awoke to grey skies and the scatter of showers, although this time there was little time to enjoy a leisurely morning of love making. Not that Alfie could complain given the attention he received the previous evening. Though he did have a brief debate with himself, as there was still one nagging matter upon his mind.

He still hadn’t told her about the piled paperwork.

~

“Bloody hell Alfie. Is that why ya were a foul mood last night?” She set the stack of papers in her hand down on the desk with a solid whack. “And to think last night I did that ….” Alyona stopped short of finishing that particular sentence, suddenly aware of Ollie’s presence in the office.

“Listen sweetie, I was goin’ tell ya on the drive, but then ya talked my ear off about yer visit with Mava…”

Her eyes narrowed and he noted the tapping of her foot. “I what… yer damn ear?”

“Sorry love, ya know course I wanted to hear all about it.” His hands spread wide indicating the teetering tower of paper she had just discarded. “And let’s not forget here, right? I am paying ya to do …”

His eyes now followed her retreating back. Felt the slamming of his office door before he heard it. The hard click of her booted heels as she continued down the passageway, no doubt heading towards the store bakery up front. 

“Do I follow her?” Ollie’s eyes looked as unsure and desperate as his own.

“Nah, maybe we give her some time upfront for a spell. Let her ease back into it, right?”

He settled into his chair, raised his feet upon his desk, and casually checked his pocket watch. He figured he had less than five minutes before Ms. Shannon burst through the office door.

Booted feet, heavier this time, sounded beyond the office space.

And 3, 2, 1….. the door swung open without a knock. Her face red and hair wild.

“Mr. Solomons! A word if ya will.” It was not a request.

_Fuckin hell. Another day._

~

Alyona busied herself in the store bakery for a few hours, until her temper cooled sufficiently enough to seek Alfie in his office once more. At least, she had intended on seeking him out, but the bread shortage due to the recent thefts had increased the amount of work for both bakers and workers. The kitchen was a mess – again. And customers that had arrived earlier to pick up orders that had gone inexplicable missing; now returned later to pick up the freshly made order. The staff was literally hoping from one task to another. As she brushed perspiration from her forehead – and deposited a good amount of flour – she mentally cursed herself for not choosing the paperwork. She was just catching her breath before proceeding to the next task, when turning about she spied him. Leaning against the door-frame with his arms folded, silently watching her, as he always had before. Except this time, he didn’t try to hide his perusal, or make up an excuse for being there. She crossed quickly towards him, each grabbing a hand, as he pulled her back into the kitchen.

“I should have told ya about the piles of dead tree.”

“I should have considered how much I hate being covered in flour.”

They both smiled and he drew her into his arms for a brief hug. Not caring to hide their relationship any longer, but still careful not to linger too long. He kissed her briefly, his brow raised.

“Ya’ll come back and help?” 

She nodded, “Yes, just a few things to straighten away here and then I’ll be there. I don’t want to leave Ms. Shannon completely shorthanded.”

Alfie nodded in agreement, his ears still ringing from his own earlier encounter with his Bakery Manager, who he suddenly remembered was in his employ. How she managed that all these years, when no one else was able, he’d never figure out. He kissed her once again and then turned to leave – pressing business on the floor still needing his attention. 

“Alfie? Can you send Ollie here?” At his questioning look, “I need him from something – too long to explain.” Alfie nodded and continued on his way.

It was several minutes later that Ollie arrived and Alyona drew him aside to discuss the matter. Since it was more of a personal nature, regarding the bruising and welts she had noticed on Alfie’s hands the night prior, they slipped into the quiet space of a little used storage room around a corner in the passageway for privacy. It was of no use though, since Ollie refused to offer any information, beyond assuring her not to worry about Alfie Solomons. No matter how she much she pleaded, begged, or bribed – he remained loyal and silent. She had given up and was just about to leave, when a soft whimper was heard within the space. She and Ollie looked at each other, than quickly around, but the darkened space revealed nothing.

The muffled whimpering sound came once more, and Ollie pulled out a small torch from his apron and flashed it around the space. The beam fell on heaps of broken loaves of bread in various stages of decay. Crumbs littered the floor and lead to a far back corner. He shone the light closer and two shiny spots reflected back. Alyona gasped.

“What the hell is it!?” She clutched Ollie’s arm and moved behind him, her mind conjuring images of giant rats.

Ollie feeling suddenly brave in the face of her fear, eased forward until the light revealed drooping ears and a black velvet nose below the saddest pair of eyes either had ever seen. The fur was matted and tangled, and it appeared to have several cuts in various locations. The puppy huddled its tiny mass as far into the corner as it could; eyes warily watching them. Alyona spoke in a soothing tone and it whimpered softly, taking one hesitant step before once more scrunching itself into the corner. Even the offered chunk of only slightly moldy bread could not summon it forth. 

“Maybe if we just sit awhile, it will come to us on its own?” Alyona offered, her eyes threatening to spill at the sight of the poor shape of the wee thing.

“I’ll go fetch something better to eat, and some water from the kitchen; that will probably work best.” Ollie handed her the torch as he quickly left the room; praying he didn’t encounter Alfie along the way. Alyona settled herself upon the cold, dirty floor and continued to speak softly to the puppy, who gradually inched his way forward. Soon he was close enough that she could reach out a hand and scratch an ear, the puppy leaning into the caress, but eyes still warily watching. By the time Ollie returned with some food scraps and a dish for water, the puppy was sitting in her lap, nipping on a finger and yipping his delight.

“Ssssshhh! I haven’t seen Alfie and I’m not sure what he would think of this little bread thief.”

He set the water dish on the floor and the puppy immediately came over; plunging his wee nose full in the dish and lapping desperately. Alyona’s heart squeezed for the wee thing, and she stroked his back gently; laughing at the tail that wagged furiously. 

“Ohhh! You don’t think he’d get rid of him…. or worse, hurt him, do you?” She lifted a worried gaze to Ollie, who momentarily got lost in how those eyes glowed and swirled in the darkened room. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling suddenly too close to her.

“I don’t know. But we’d better keep it secret for now until we can find a home for him.”

Alyona nodded, although somewhat uncomfortable with keeping anything a secret from Alfie. Hopefully they could find a home for the puppy before they were discovered. She found great difficulty leaving it alone in the dark room however, and paused at the doorway.

“The poor thing Ollie, I can’t just leave him here all alone.”

Ollie closed the door softly, taking her arm and leading her down the passageway. His other hand on her back rubbing gently. The sounds of muffled puppy barks following them until they rounded the corner. 

“It’s okay Alyona, we will make visits throughout the day to check on him.” He smiled down at her as they reached the main passageway leading back to the bakery in one direction, and Alfie’s office the other. “Don’t worry too much. We’ll get it all sorted.” 

Alyona smiled back and gave him a brief thank you hug, before they both headed in separate directions, with an agreement to meet back at the room on their next break. 

A little further down the passage, lost in shadows, Alfie had been checking on several barrels due for shipping when he saw them exit the rarely used passage that lead to an old storeroom. He noted the placement of Ollie’s hands and the exchanged smiles; and finally the hug before they departed.

Alfie’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he followed Ollie back to his office.


	24. Bootlegger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, ever and I do mean EVER... lie to Alfie Solomons.   
> Unless you want a reminder from Alfie regarding just how very much you are HIS.  
> hhhmmm....

Half an hour had passed and still every time Ollie glanced over at Alfie seated behind his desk, his keen eyes were on him. He shifted uncomfortably and presented his back, his mind once again scanning the day’s activities to try and determine why he had earned his employer’s such intense regard. Nothing came to mind. He grabbed the coffee pot and proceeded towards the huge desk. Alfie’s eyes watching every move as he approached and leaned over to refill his mug. Which was full. Alfie’s face cracked into a smirk, and Ollie knew he could have said something, but let him walk all the way over anyway. _Was this some kind of test?_ Ollie stood for a few moments, but no words were spoken. Just that unnerving gaze that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. He turned to return to his office, and it wasn’t until he took a single step inside the door, his voice boomed within the space.

“Ya went to see Alyona?”

Ollie stepped back into the office, his brow raised. “Um, yeah I did.” Then once again moved to return to his office.

“And did ya help her with some task?”

Ollie nodded his head, concluding that the less he said about the matter the better. He didn’t want to reveal the dog’s existence before speaking with Alyona. Even though his stomach was doing somersaults over the idea of lying to his boss. Alfie had a six sense for lies. He stood silently with his head down, willing this exchange to be over soon and choosing submission as the best option to curb Alfie’s interest.

“So everything is good then?”

Ollie simply nodded, but then his hands gave him away as they twisted nervously in front of his still coiling stomach. 

“Ollie!” His head snapped up, but still avoided the gaze that he feared could read his mind. “Ya see, this is how it works. I talk to ya, and ya fuckin answer.” His hands were spread wide over the desk top, eyes narrowed. Ollie nodded once again. “Fuck sakes’ boy… use yer fucking words.”

“Yes sir.” He stammered while shifting his weight from foot to foot, hands still nervously clamped. Alfie waited. “That is sir, there’s not much to tell. Just a small chore she needed a hand with. Nothing to worry about at all.” His voice lowered as the sentence trailed off, hoping that would settle the matter. Glancing up he saw Alfie’s’ elbows on the desk, gaze focused on him while his fingers grazed his beard along his jaw, around his mouth and finally scratching upon his neck. _Shit. The full work up on the scruff. This wasn’t good._ The lad immediately thought a retreat was the best option to end this conversation. He was due to meet Alyona again to check on the puppy anyway. 

“Actually sir, I do need to just quickly go and check on the matter? Make sure she’s getting on fine?” His gaze finally met Alfie’s. “If that’s permissible sir?”

Alfie settled his hands on his desk, leaning forward with a smirk on his face.

“Well, we don’t want to keep the lady waitin’, do we?” With a wave of his hands he dismissed the lad. His eyes on the retreating back that all but ran out of the office. _Yeah, quickest exits he ever seen that boy surely did._

He waited a few minutes, and then made to follow.

~

Alyona was already in the room when Ollie arrived, the puppy eagerly wagging his tail as it jumped up to lick her face. Excited yips and her soft laughter bounced off the walls of the small room and Ollie smiled; his heart pounding at the chance to be sharing this small secret. His nerves evaporated in place of a light hearted happiness that swirled within. 

“Ollie! You’re here finally. Look, I found some leftovers in the fridge and he just gobbled it up so fast.” The puppy rolled on his back and she rubbed the tummy. Puppy legs kicked wildly while the little body wriggled in delight. “Poor thing was half starved. Weren’t ya little guy?”

The puppy jumped up to lick her face again and Ollie laughed at her grimace. 

“He seems much happier today, doesn’t he?” He leaned down to pat the head, but drew his hand back at the matted and dirty fur. “Hell, he needs a bath in the worse way though.” 

Alyona’s eyes raised to his own, “Is there some place we can give him a bath? I bet it would help so much.”

As if Ollie could deny her anything, if it was in his power to grant a wish. He honestly didn’t know how Alfie could spend even a minute away from her sweet presence. 

“Oh I do hope Alfie will like him, Ollie. I don’t think I can say good-bye now.” 

A look of sadness paled her lovely features, and Ollie felt a pang of guilt at the mention of his employer’s name. Taking a seat on the floor, while the puppy crossed to his lap to get more attention, he clamped down his feelings and focused on the issue at hand.

“I’ll see what I can do Alyona. Maybe we can use a sink in one of the washrooms once most the workers have gone home.”

“Yes! I bet that would work just fine! We will meet back here again after the regular quitting time.” She grabbed his arm. “How will get the puppy to the bathroom without being noticed? Oh, you’d better find something for Alfie to do so he doesn’t come looking for one of us.”

Ollie nodded, his mind already thinking of the stacks of paperwork requiring Alfie’s signature and if he could think of a convincing enough lie regarding the urgency of their completion. They played with the dog for a few more moments, and then Ollie left the room first. Somewhat reluctantly as she patted a goodbye on his head, Alyona departed a few minutes later.

~

Suspicion eating his gut like a frenzied worm, Alfie had made his way to the bakery to see if he could find the pair. They were not in the kitchen or the store, and when he asked Ms. Shannon and Gil, neither had seen Alyona since she had left about twenty minutes prior. Brow furrowed and arms crossed, he resigned himself to wait her return. Or at least Ollie’s reappearance. Crossing to the fridge to retrieve the leftovers of the dinner Alyona had made – he might as well eat something while he waited. Maybe this rolling discomfort in his stomach was just hunger pains. Except he couldn’t find his lunch in the fridge anywhere. His eyes darted around the counters and found nothing. With a muttered curse he slammed the door.

“Oi! Easy on my equipment ya brute.” Ms. Shannon revealed behind the door once closed and startling him.

“Bloody hell woman, why ya sneak around like that.” Ms. Shannon stood unflinching; her eyes emitting their own challenging gaze. “and yer equipment, yeah right? Do ya forget who owns this fuckin place.”

Her eyes pierced him in place, while her own arms folded across her chest, mimicking his stance. A hand raised, her meaty finger jabbing towards him.

“Now ya listen here Mr. Solomons! I don’t know what’s got in yer craw today and made ya such a grumpy bear, but I’ll not be spoken to in me own kitchen like…”

“Yer kitchen?! Fuckin hell woman…” Alfie stepped forward, she did not retreat, but this time her pointed jabs connected with his solid chest.

“Do ya want to make the bread then Sir?” The title dripped from her mouth laced with sarcasm. “You know the bread that keeps yer lil operation here safe and secret?” She stepped closer into his space and Alfie’s mouth clamped shut.

“Fuck. No.” 

“That’s right, ya won’t. And I knows ya won’t shoot me either, so why don’t ya shut the hell up with yer foul temper at me and get the hell out of my kitchen.” 

“I can’t find my damn lunch.” 

Alfie stepped back and leaned against the large counter, more than defeat etched upon his face. She had worked long enough for the man to know that this was no small problem that fretted his mind. 

“Why don’t ya go find that sweet gal of yers and take a wee break. And maybe, if ya can find yer damn manners, I’ll make ya both some sandwiches.”

Alfie’s eyes raised at her softened disposition, and Ms. Shannon saw a world of worry behind them. A small spark of pity grew in her heart towards the volatile man.

“Honestly a sad wee puppy ya look like. Go on with ya, a few moments with Alyona ought ta cheer ya up, right?”

Alfie raised himself and shoved his hands in his pockets as he shuffled towards the door leading into the factory passageway.

“Yeah sure. If I could find the bloody girl.”

Ms. Shannon shook her head, grabbing a fresh loaf of bread to make the sandwiches. In all her years, never had she seen the man so gone over a girl before. She hoped all was well, for she truly had come to love the young woman too. Looking about the fridge, she could not find the package of deli meat she always kept.

“Where the hell is all the food in this place disappearing to?!” 

~

Alfie was making his way back through the passageway when he saw Ollie rounding a corner further ahead. A holler stuck in his throat as suddenly the one he was truly seeking rounded the corner from the old passageway, colliding straight into him. Her small foot trampled on one of his own and an errant knee jabbed him hard in the groin. The grunt pulled from his mouth and yelling after Ollie all forgotten as he doubled over with a grimace.

“Oh fuck me… son of a ….”

“Oh dear Alfie!! I’m so sorry, oh shit… are ya okay? Did I get your…” 

The question left hanging as she noted the quick gasps of air he hauled into his lungs and the colour draining from his face. She waited with her own grimace while he stood bent over with hands on his knees groaning. Crossing to him immediately, she began to rub his back, but also trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt. Alfie finally stood up, his disposition worse than when he found her considering this newly acquired pain. Noticing the hint of a smile on her face didn’t help soothe his temper.

“Where the bloody hell are ya going so fast anyway girl? Fuck ya damn near unmanned me Alyona!” His voice rose with each word hurled in her stunned face. Taken back by his tone and manner, she only stood there, a slow blink on her face. Words failing her in the face of his unjustified anger. At her silence, he stepped close into her space.

“I said, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA GOING?” 

All the colour drained from her face and for the first time she felt actual fear around him. She knew of his legendary temper of course. Had even faced it once or twice in the early stages of their relationship. But nothing like this. This was something else entirely. Worse of all her mind could find no reason for the sudden change. She involuntary took a step back. Alfie advanced once more, this time capturing her arms in a vise like grip. His eyes bore straight through her causing an uneasy sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Eh girl? What were you doing back there?” 

She swallowed thickly and raised her chin, loathed to let him see her fear. “Nothing. I just … took the wrong turn is all. Was daydreaming I guess.”

Eyes narrowed, he pulled her up close against his strong chest and his breath hissed in her face, “Is that right then? Did Ollie get lost with ya then too?” The sudden drop of her jaw and shocked expression told him he had hit the truth. They had been together in the passage way.

Her mouth opened and closed, but Alfie gripped her jaw in his strong fingers. “Don’t ya dare try to lie to me. The lad already told me he was coming to meet with ya.”

Her mind quickly sorted through the details. _Surely Ollie had not mentioned the dog? Only that they had arranged to meet at this time._ She had told Alfie earlier that she needed his help on a matter. Struggling in his hold, she tried to explain without giving away the truth about the dog – worried that he might take his anger out on the wee thing.

“Alfie, you’re hurting me. Let go.”

Looking somewhat confused and slightly appalled at his rough treatment of her, he immediately dropped his hands. 

“Why the hell were ya with him back there Alyona?”

For the first time since the exchange, she noticed the pained look in his eyes. A sheen of vulnerability coated on his features. Stepping forward, she put her hands on either side of his head.

“Just a little job of no importance. I didn’t think it necessary….” She paused to consider the situation, the obvious look of hurt in his eyes. “Oh god Alfie… you’re not thinking me and Ollie? That we…. I mean… surely ya cannot think that we would?” His eyes had briefly dropped, and it was her turn to force his chin to her gaze. “Alfie… what the hell? How could ya even..? Ollie knows ya would shoot him dead in an instant.” 

“Yeah, right, so that’s all from stopping ya then, eh? Imminent death?”

She laughed and shook her head, drawing his head down to her, “Oh you’re daft love if ya think I’d choose a boy over ya.” She kissed him hard on the mouth, feeling the tension still lingering in his lips. “I mean, I am very fond of him Alfie, I’ll not lie. He’s a good worker to ya and a good friend to both of us. But really…. ya know I love ya.” Her arms snuck up behind his neck, holding her to him though she could sense his hesitation. But the anger seemed to have reduced to simmering. A long sigh finally escaped him and his arms drew around her tight.

“I didn’t mean to hurt ya, though.”

She chuckled against his chest, “Yeah ya did. Because that’s ya love. All sound and fury. Flash and fire.” She snuggled close against him, found his lips. “But I like it when ya apply that passion to other pursuits much better.” It didn’t take long for him to respond to the demand of her mouth, and he ravished her own with an intensity she had not experienced in him before. His hands suddenly roaming all over her, pulling her up against the growing hardness. He briefly broke away.

“I can’t stand the thought of ya with another Alyona.”

“I know love. Believe me, I feel the same. I’d be seeing red if it was reversed.”

“Yeah? I rather like the idea of ya being a little hell cat to claim yer man.”

“Ohh, claws would be drawn believe me.”

He groaned against her skin, then suddenly grabbed her arm again and half dragged her back down the passage to the alcove they previously sought privacy within. He yanked her into his arms, his mouth fiercely possessing her. Hands quickly raising her skirts and her panties were ripped from her body. Lean fingers already seeking to probe and possess her fully. She gasped against the passion he unleashed. Thought she had already seen the heights they could reach, but his was an entirely different Alfie. This Alfie took. And god help her but she never even considered resisting. Not for a moment. He was panting with desire, his breath rasped against her flesh.

“You’re mine love. Ya belong to me.”

Her head nodded feebly in the wake of his possession. She fumbled at the waist of his trousers desperate to release his fullness and let him take control. His hard cock was already pulsing and throbbing its need in her warm hands. He growled in her ear and suddenly lifted her up against him; her legs circling around his waist. A few steps forward, holding her tight against him; then her back hit the wall as he drove himself up inside her. His entire length filling her with a deep moan. One hand kept her hips pinned against the wall, while the other pulled her own arms upward and pinned them above her head, as he thrust wildly into her deep core. She was soaked in desire; with the wanting of him. Of how he wanted her. Trying to match his thrusts, his fervor, but he completely overtook her senses. Her arousal took her by surprise. She didn’t think she had time to reach the peak, but as he pounded into her soft flesh, each hard thrust spiraled her higher and higher. Pinned against the wall by his weight and unrelenting driving urge, her hands held hostage, she couldn’t remotely match him in response.

When Alfie Solomons decided to demonstrate that you were his woman – and his alone; all you could do was hold on tight and hope you came out the other side not too bruised. Given the earth shattering climax he gave her - she was not sorry to be shown. 

~

After his intense coupling with Alyona in the alcove, he had sent her back to the bakery and returned to his office. Completely ignoring Ollie, who averted his gaze anyway, since he didn’t trust himself to speak to the lad. Yet. But speak they would. After a nap. _Fuck he must be getting old._ Rubbing his lower back, he feared he might have pulled a muscle during the encounter. Adjusting cushions and pillows, he settled deep into the softness, letting it cradle his back, and closed his eyes. Visions of what transpired in the alcove flitted through his mind and he felt the stirring in his pants. With a smirk concluding he wasn’t so old after all if he was ready and willing to go again. He briefly debated getting up and searching her out for another round. This time perhaps a bit more gentle. Recalling how she had been equally aroused and more than willing to let him take control, he wasn’t sure he could promise gentle. Not today. Not with the hard as stone erection straining in his pants at the moment. The ache in his back was wanting equal attention though, and turning on his good side, he breathed deep, willing himself to calm down. It didn’t take long before the sounds of his deep snores filled the office. Ollie glanced out his door, saw that he was completely out, and breathed a sigh of relief. It should be easy enough now to get the dog into one of the bathrooms without being noticed. With a last look at Alfie’s sleeping form, he slipped quietly out of the office.

~

A deep pinch in his back pulled him from the depths of sleep, forcing Alfie to shift position on the couch in his office. Staring up at the ceiling he noted the darkness that had settled about the room. Pulling out his pocket watch he checked the time, and with shock saw it was well past the dinner hour. Pulling himself to sitting, he hollered for Ollie.

“Shit lad, were ya gonna let me sleep ‘ere all damn night?!”

Never mind that the real truth was he would have yelled at him louder had he been awoken. Like a grizzly bear roused from hibernation and immediately hungry. Hearing no reply, he raised up further and glanced into the outer office. Empty. He must have already gone home. Raising from the couch, he noted the piles of signed paperwork had disappeared. _So, she had been here. Bless her for doing that loathsome task. He’d buy her a damn house in gratitude._ He’d be lying if he denied he was still hopeful of another lusty encounter before they left for the day. Shuffling out of the office he smiled, noting that the pain in his back had gone. A smile twitched behind the bearded mouth. The nap had done wonders for his temper. Damn if he wasn’t feeling down right frisky as hell.

The kitchen proved empty save the evening bakers. None of whom had seen her. He caught Gil just as the lad was exiting the door, but he had not seen her since about an hour ago. Finally he cornered Ms. Shannon in the pantry in the middle of an inventory. Losing track of her counting, she waved him off in a brusque manner, waving her hands in frustration.

“Oh hell Alfie. I gotta start counting over again. I don’t know… I last saw her leaving with Ollie to do whatever the hell it is those two have been up to today. You’d think they were making their own brew on the side the way they have been going about it today.”

And just like that, his good mood fled, and he stormed off towards the old passageway, but the pair was not to be found there either. They must have changed their secret meeting place after he discovered Alyona earlier today. Hearing noises coming from another passageway that lead to the washing area, he strode purposefully in that direction.

“Be careful yer gonna spill it all over me.”

“Well yer not holding it right.”

Alfie’s eyes widened where he stood outside the men’s water closet. The sound of running water and low voices drawing him closer. Now his faced raged crimson as he listened to their hushed voices.

“Fuck just grab it around the head Alyona.”

“I’m trying Ollie. Dammit it’s too slippery.”

The sounds of groans and frantic movement followed.

“If… stop wiggling so much… I can’t put it in….dammit, hold still would ya.”

Alyona’s shriek and what sounded like a whimper came from within and on that note, Alfie charged into the room. His eyes immediately found the pair, Alyona bent over a sink and Ollie standing behind her with his back to the door. His arms held in front and it appeared as though they were struggling with something. Anger at their seeming betrayal flashed through him like fire and he grabbed the lad by the back of the neck, dragging him away from her.

“Didn’t I tell ya my patience was already thin lad!”

He slammed him against the far wall, Ollie’s head banging off the cold concrete.

“I fuckin told ya I did.”

Ollie’s face drained of colour and his eyes stared back in horror as Alfie held him, a fist pulled back to strike. It was in mid air that the punch halted as Alfie noted several things. Alyona was screaming behind him and had grabbed him by the back of his shirt, while Ollie’s arms were held in front of him and something that was all fur and wiggling legs was held between them. Finally, there was water everywhere.

“Why the fuck are ya wet?” His brow furrowed in confusion.

Ollie stared back frozen. Alyona now held the arm that was paused to strike. Alfie glanced down at the still wiggling mass of wet fur.

“And what the fuck is that?”

Ollie finally found his voice. “It’s a dog sir.”

“I knows it’s a fuckin dog. What’s it doin in my factory?” 

Alyona came up to his side. The dog looked up at Alfie with it’s sad eyes and yipped.

“Stealing bread.” She figured the whole truth the best option in this already tense moment.

“This?!” Alfie jabbed a finger at the small puppy, who immediately nipped the pointing digit. “This wee bitch is the one stealing all that bread?”

Allowing a small laugh in hopes it would break the tension, as he still gripped Ollie about the shoulders, “Well I think his eyes were bigger than his wee tummy. But yes.”

He finally looked at both of them. Face still reddened, but his breathing returning to a normal calm as he considered the puppy.

“This is what ya both have been up to all day? Sneaking around behind my back and hiding this little thief?” 

Ollie, not wanting to see Alyona harmed, took the blame.

“It’s not her fault sir. I didn’t want ya to hurt him so I had her help me hide him. We’ve been looking after him all day, but I made her keep it secret from ya.”

Seeing the lads gallant sincerity, Alfie finally released him and stepping back began to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. “Yer a damn shitty liar boy. I saw both of ya in the passageway.” He pointed a finger at Alyona who stood holding her breath, staring at the muscled forearms now displayed. Remembering the strength they displayed earlier. “She’s just as guilty.”

He stepped back towards him, hands reaching for the puppy who now shivered in Ollie’s arms.

“Another thing yer both shitty at…” he grabbed the wet mass of shivering fur, while Alyona gasped _No Alfie don’t hurt..._ beside him and he fixed her with a disgusted glare… “is washing a dog.”

He cradled the puppy up close to his chest, into his warmth, and whispered softly to it in Russian. The puppy immediately settled in his arms, it’s small tongue licking his hand. 

“Bloody hell ya two, the wee thing is shiverin cold, the poor wee bastard. Yer supposed to keep it warm in the water until yer done.” He walked back to the sink and dipped a hand in the now tepid water, holding the dog carefully in the other hand. It snuggled up against his beard, nuzzling its nose into his neck and whimpered softly.

“Ya I knows yer cold wee fella, they didn’t know any better, right. We’ll get ya all warm and clean soon.”

He turned the hot water tap on full to refill the sink, while Alyona and Ollie exchanged completely stunned expressions watching him care for the puppy; rambling on to it in a gentle, soothing tone. The puppy gazed up at him with complete adoration; its tail thumping softly on his chest. In that moment they were not exactly sure who adopted who. Their heads shook in unison over the sight — and how badly they had misjudged him.

“So yer not mad Sir?”

Alfie fixed them both with a reproaching glare. “Oh I’m mightily pissed at the pair of ya.”

His head nodded and they both felt their stomachs sink. “But not this wee helpless thing, right buddy. Ya didn’t do anything wrong did ya?” He scratched the head and the puppy leaned into his strong fingers.

“He’s been stealing yer bread love.”

Alfie turned off the water tap and put the puppy in the water. “Yeah well he was just hungry, right see? It’s not his fault. Eh little Bootlegger?”

Alyona came up beside him and poured some soap into his large hands, which proceeded to wash the dog gently. She smiled up at him, “Bootlegger? Really Alfie.”

“Yeah will, it’s fittin innit?” He pointed to the dogs four marked paws. “We’ll call him Boots for short because of these here fancy feet.”

She laughed out loud because he wasn’t wrong, and laid a hand on his arm. “We? Does that mean we are keeping him?”

He noticed the hopeful look in her eyes and even though he still felt the sting of their secret, he couldn’t deny her request. “Course we’re keeping him. Lil Boots don’t want to be homeless now does he? Living on bread?” He smiled back at her and leaned over to kiss her smiling mouth.

Ollie came forward with several towels. “Then yer not gonna shoot me Sir?”

He looked the nervous lad over several times before answering. Let him sweat a little.

“No Ollie, not today. But I ain’t fuckin kissing ya either.” He drained the sink of the soapy water and motioned for Alyona to turn the taps on once more to rinse the soapy mass of fur. “The two of ya best keep in mind for the future – I always want to know everything that goes on in my factory, right?”

Two heads nodded beside him, in great relief.

“Alright then, get over here with them towels cause he’s gonna be cold as soon as we rinse him off.” Ollie came and held out a huge towel. “Alyona scoop that water over him while I hold .. fucking hell love, watch his eyes… damn ya got soap in the wee buggers eyes!”

“Sorry Boots, I’ll be more careful.”

Alfie rubbed the dog gently. “Bloody hell, it’s a wonder ya survived the day with these two looking after ya. It’s a good thing I came along when I did wee Boots.”

Once again the pair exchanged surprised looks over Alfie’s bent head.

“Ollie.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Ya keep makin eyes and smiling at my girl and I’m gonna drown ya in this sink.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now gimme that towel lad.”

They watched as he gently swaddled the wet puppy as if it were a brand new babe. Massaging the shivering body to aid in the drying. Soft Russian flowing the whole time. Without a glance at them, he exited the washroom and proceed towards his office. They moved to tidy up the room, but heard his voice hollered back from the passage.

“Ollie!! Clean that mess and then get home!”

She noted the worried look on his face and touched his arm briefly. He flinched.

“Shit. He thought we were… ya know… that we…” Alyona nodded silently. “Fuck ,he’s gonna shoot me.”

“No he won’t Ollie. I’ll speak with him tonight.”

She quickly left the bathroom to catch up with Alfie. When she reached the office he was already settled on the couch with a now warm and very sleepy puppy cradled in his arms. He mouthed a _sssshhhh_ as she came to stand before him. Smiling up at her, until he noted her hands were on her hips and one small foot tapped the floor. _Shit._

His brow raised as he waited, but she only stood quietly before him, the hurt evident in her eyes.

“Listen sweetie, even ya got to admit the pair of ya acted very suspiciously today. Sneaking around and lying to me like ya did.”

Her hand raised to stop him. “Yes, I get that Alfie, I do. The first time ya thought it. But after what happened in the alcove earlier?” her voice broke, “How could ya think it again? How could ya not trust me?”

“Well it’s not ya I don’t trust. The lad’s sweet on ya love.”

She nodded, “Maybe – but he’s more terrified of you to do anything about it. And you should know he wouldn’t disrespect ya like that Alfie.” Her eyes brimmed with tears. “And neither would I.”

He sat feeling a little bit like a shivering pup himself before her reproach. Knowing the truth of her words. He let his temper and the paranoia that came with his lifestyle get the better of him today. The idea of her wanting another a sharp stab to his heart… and ego. He gave her a rueful smile; his own eyes sad as a puppy. 

“I’m sleeping with Bootlegger tonight, aren’t I?”

She snorted and spun on her heel. “Well, yer two of a kind – seems fittin doesn’t it?”

He listened to the click of her heels, a pause as they reached the office door.

“I’ll be at the boarding house tonight.”

The sound of her passage down the corridors beyond soon faded, as Alfie stared down at the sleeping puppy laying so trusting in his arms. He fidgeted in his sleep and Alfie rubbed his head to soothe him. The puppy settled immediately.

With a weary sigh he leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He doubted it was going to be so easy soothing the offended and disappointed lady who had just walked out on him. Hell if a dog would not be easier to live with anyway. Maybe Alfie Solomons just wasn’t made for the delicate and difficult nature of a relationship. He petted the soft fur while his mind recalled the events of the past couple of weeks. How his life had changed with her arrival. That persistent dissatisfaction gone, and he doubted if he could return to the old life now that he had glimpsed this beautiful new way. Hell he knew he couldn’t live without her now. Not even one night. He glanced down to find Boots eyes on him as if sensing his disquiet.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get her back Boots, don’t ya worry none. She’s too good to let go –trust me. Yer gonna love her and I’ll teach her how to take better care of ya, right?” He lifted the puppy up close and nuzzled it into his beard. “And no offense right, but she’s much more fun to bathe too.”

He shuffled out of the office, holding the dog close and not looking forward to a lonely night with just its fur to keep him warm. 

“Just for tonight Boots. And then tomorrow, we’ll go get yer mum back, right?”

And this time, he’d make sure she didn’t leave him ever again.


	25. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of his furry wingman, Alfie might just be able to convince his girl to come back home. Where he knows she belongs. 
> 
> Warnings: language, sexual content (but ya knew that already, didn’t ya?”)

With some degree of difficulty, due to the wriggling bundle in his arms, Alfie opened the door slowly; just enough to peer around the edge for a sly inspection. He wanted a bit of notice if he needed to dodge any forthcoming missiles launched by a still offended feminine hand. All appeared quiet within the room and he pushed the portal further. The puppy stilling in his arms as he softly hushed it and his eyes scanned the room. Dappled sunlight filled the space, catching dust mites that float in lazy suspension. Lazy; much like the concealed lump in the bed that did not show up for work this morning. The covers were pulled up over her head; whether to escape the probing beams of morning light, or just the world in general, he couldn’t know. All he did know was that clearly it seemed a better option than facing him after yesterday’s cock up. He frowned slightly; unsure of how to proceed. He knew he had over-reacted, but he also knew the issue of trust was one of great importance within his world; personally and professionally. But… how to make her see that matter? That even the smallest lies – even ones of mere omission – had a way of digging a trench between himself and the person. As he gazed at the still form it occurred to him what he needed now was a bridge. A way back to her that showed he was not of mind to give up this thing between them. 

He sighed and the puppy looked up and licked his chin. Alfie ruffled the soft fur on its head and glanced back to the bed. The puppy following his gaze as though the lump held great interest; his little nose raised and sniffing the air. His little body began wriggling again, wanting down to go explore that bump where a small movement was just detected. Alfie smiled and placed the dog at the foot of the bed. Hell he never had much use for a mediator before, but given the cuteness factor – and the small fact that the dog was rather the catalyst for their current separation – it seemed only fitting he might bring them back together. Boots started at her feet and cautiously sniffed the entire length until he ended up squatting confused upon a pillow. He could smell the nice lady who brought food… but where was she? His nose reached forward to poke under a corner of the comforter; hesitation making his wee body quiver. Alfie chuckled softly beside the bed and made a motion with his hand to encourage the pup to find her. Boots had definitely caught her scent beneath the blankets and thrust his entire head beneath; his tail began wagging furiously and a soft whimper began. The bump moved and stretched and a groan came from within. Followed by quiet giggling, until suddenly the covers were thrown back to reveal the puppy happily licking her face while she squeezed him close. Watching the scene, Alfie’s heart squeezed in his chest and he wondered how two such small and soft things had managed to break through the heavily guarded fortress that had surrounded it. He knew the dog was leaving with him; but he also knew neither of them were leaving if she didn’t follow.

“Boots… stop it… that’s enough kisses!” But still she laughed and squeezed the puppy tighter. Her hands stroked the soft fur from tip to tail and the puppy finally calmed and settled close beside her; chin resting on its paws. Alyona looked from the puppy to Alfie; the quiet in the room settling like a too heavy blanket. Torn as she was between wanting to pull him down into the bed beside her and deciding which side of his silly, arrogant face to slap; she could neither find the right words nor drop his gaze that held her own. Stronger still was the ache that perched in the depths of her heart, and though anger still tried to keep its own hold – she knew losing him would be the deepest cut of all. 

“A nice wakeup call you’ve brought me.”

Alfie shifted his stance, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Yeah, well he missed ya, didn’t he.” 

She leaned down to kiss the puppy’s soft head. “Awww did ya miss me wee thing? I bet you weren’t lonely at all though.” Soft thumping of his tail upon the mattress, but eyes remained closed. She raised her eyes to Alfie.

“Right nuisance he was too. Kept me up most the night the wee bugger. Whining and scratching at the door.” Alfie held her gaze. “Wanting to come find ya I expect. Wouldn’t stop till I promised to bring him to ya.” 

Her head nodded, “At the door was he then? All night ya say.”

By his silence she knew the truth immediately and she laughed softly. “Alfie, we both know he slept in the bed with you.”

Clearly busted, he could only shrug his shoulders, “Yeah, well he was lonely weren’t he? All alone in a big house.” He paused, fixing her with that look that held her heart. “His new gal gone and left him.” 

The words hung between them. Once again she was taken back by the vulnerability he was willing to show her. How he could so easily wear his heart on his sleeve, this man of incredible strength that she someone had the ability to lay low. And in that moment she decided she didn’t like that about herself. He had allowed her into every space in his life: his work, his home… his heart, and once again she had reduced its value as though it were nothing at all. When in her heart she knew it was everything. 

The both breathed deep and at the same time their words rushed forth.

“I need to know I can always trust ya.”

“I need to know that you trust me.”

And there it was – the great divide revealed. Alfie cursed under his breath and briefly turned away, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Alyona fought back the tears that threatened to fall, and patted the bed beside her. With a sigh he lowered upon the bed, patted the puppy and then took her hand. 

“Even the smallest lie Alyona, it casts a shadow.” 

She nodded solemnly, squeezed his hand. “I know it Alfie. I know and I am sorry, truly and it will not happen again.” Her head bent and her voice quieted to a pained whisper. “But … ya didn’t really think I’d hurt ya like that did ya? And most of all, with Ollie.” His lips compressed in a thin line and with some remorse he lowered his eyes. “Alfie. You know I love ya… I would never hurt ya like that and to think you believed I did? It’s just another kind of shadow.”

_Dammit, why did she have to be as smart as she was beautiful?_ Just his luck to fall for such an incredible woman who challenged him in all the right ways. He squeezed her hand and she saw that his own eyes were misty. She pulled him towards her.

“Come here love.” 

He stretched his long form out beside her, hands still clasped and the puppy sleeping between them. Her smile held and gave him hope and he leaned forward and kissed her brow.

“Don’t go.”

Placing her own kiss on his cheek she murmured softly, “I didn’t want to go.” Her other hand rested upon his cheek. “I missed ya terribly. I worried all night.”

“Whined at the door for me did ya love?”

She laughed and pinched his cheek. “Almost, yeah.”

“Yeah well, I had to sleep with a flea bitten dog that farted all night.” He pulled back, while she shook with laughter. “What the hell did ya feed it, fuck it damn near suffocated me.” 

The bed shook as she laughed and the offending puppy woke up and stretched between them, then sat on its hunches gazing back from one to the other. 

“Awww look, he’s happy to have his mum and da together again, aren’t ya Boots.” He scratched behind the pups ears and the tail thumped again. “Though I ought to call ya Stinker because ya do buddy, I hate to tell ya, but it’s the damn truth.”

Still laughing, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him close so she could kiss him soundly. “I do love ya.”

Alfie scooped the dog up, “Alright smelly Boots, this is where three’s a crowd.” He set the dog on the floor and it immediately began to sniff around the room. Turning back, he pulled her into his arms, mouth seeking hers with a demanding need. His own words of love spoken between gasps for air as the flames set to burning between them. Briefly she pulled away and sought his gaze.

“We’ll figure it out Alfie… I know we will.”

“That mean yer coming home love?”

Her forehead rested on his own, nodding and then her lips found his own again. “Yeah love, there is nothing I want more. Nothing at all – just you.”

The sound of whimpering came from the side of the bed and they looked over to find his paws stretched forth on the mattress. Sad eyes upon them seeking help. She laughed.

“You and your stinky flea bitten dog.”

“Hey now, ya are the one that found him right, so ya can’t blame me for that one.”

He reached into his pants pockets and pulled out two dog biscuits, setting them on the floor. “Awww, ya love those don’t ya buddy. Good boy, eat yer treat and let yer dad get on with yer mom, yeah.”

He pulled Alyona on top of his own body, pulling her mouth down to his own. Hands running down the length of her back and gripping her ass; pressing it close upon his growing hardness. He groaned into her neck, his mouth feasting upon the tender skin. Heard the quickening of her breath beside his ear. Her body had begun to glide and hips rotate against his own.

“Fuck I did miss ya last night sweetie.” He growled into her hair, nipped her ear. “What say we go back to my place… have some breakfast, yeah?”

She chuckled against the warmth of his neck, “Breakfast? Sure that’s what ya want love?” But she wasted no time sitting up and making haste to leave. Crunching sounds continued from the floor beside the bed. “Yer not gonna feed me biscuits, are ya Alfie?”

“Ya can call it whatever ya want love, as long as we get going.”

She swatted his shoulder as he rose from the bed and swung his legs over the bed. The dog looked up expectantly, nose sniffing the air. He jumped on Alfie’s legs, eyes pleading until another biscuit appeared. Alyona cast a glance between the two of them; brow furrowed in thought.

“Ah, Alfie…. How many biscuits have you given Boots?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, but he’s hungry ain’t he? Look at the skinny bugger – half starved he is.”

“Yes, half starved… and also stinky?”

Alfie’s eyes widened as he looked at the biscuit held in his hand. “Oh. Well shit.”

She fell back on the bed, dissolving in laughter. Alfie turned back to look at her, biscuit raised in his hand.

“Well yer definitely not eating any then sweetie.” His hand roamed up her bare leg and squeezed her thigh. Her bottom lip caught between small teeth.

“Tough talk love. We both know ya ain’t kicking me out of yer bed.”

Alfie pointed a finger, inched the other hand up her thigh further. 

“Now that ain’t no lie.”

~

They spent some time having tea and light meal with Mava, watching Boots run happily out in the backyard. Stopping every few inches, nose to the ground discovering all the new smells. Or sitting on his hunches eyes following all the different activity of birds and butterflies. Having been in the dark of Alfie’s distillery for so long, every scent, sound and sight must have been overwhelming and tempting. 

“Just look at ‘em love. He’s pretty cute for stinky and flea bitten.” 

Alyona laughed watching the puppy’s antics as it chased some unseen critter about the yard. “I’m really glad we’re keeping him Alfie.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, while Mava smiled from her spot at the counter. Her eyes having watched the pair of lovers more than the dog. That is until Boots passed the tulips, at which point she quickly turned to the window.

“Oh Alfie!! Yer mutt is tearing up my garden! Get out of there you little bugger.” 

“Ah Mava he won’t hurt nothing. Just exploring he is, right.”

Having uprooted several tulips to great abandon, Boots now headed directly for the pretty daisies in the corner bed. Alyona grabbed Alfie’s arm.

“Ohh no, he’ll get in the daisies Alfie, go on and get him now.” 

“Sweetie, he’s just being a dog. That’s what dogs do, sniff and dig shit up.”

He looked around the room and two women with their arms folded across their chests stood staring at him. The fact that they happened to be his two favourite women on the entire planet, didn’t help matters. With a sigh he exited the kitchen to go fetch his errant pup. The following scene soon had both women dissolving in laughter, as the dog – clearly thinking this must be some game of tag – proceeded to lead Alfie on a merry chase through several more flower beds. At one point Alfie stopped, hands on his knees, and when he caught his breath, Alyona feared he was going to reach for his gun next.

“I swear to God, I’m gonna fuckin shoot ya Boots, get yer ass o’er here.”

The volume of his voice halted the dog, whose tailed immediately tucked between its legs and it sat quivering on the grass. Alfie, feeling more repentant than he had over threatening any human, came running over. The next thing they knew, both dog and man were rolling around on the ground. Excited yipping and Alfie’s laughter filling the garden. Until the dog, overly excited as he was, accidentally nipped Alfie’s thigh; who yipped loudly himself. What followed was a very stern five minute lesson on the “sit” command. Boots earned himself a couple more biscuits, and Alfie caught Alyona’s shaking head through the window.

“He sat! I had to love.” He hollered from the backyard, shrugging his shoulders.

They turned away from the window and left dog and man to their business while they quickly caught up over another cup of tea. When Alfie finally entered the kitchen, he had Boots tucked under one arm and a mass of various flowers under another. 

“See there ladies. He didn’t mean no harm.” He set the flowers on the counter between the women, offered his most charming smile. “Just wanted to pick flowers for his favourite ladies, right.”

Alyona patted and kissed the dog’s head. “You are the sweetest pup Boots.”

Alfie pouted beside her. “Well, I carried them for him, don’t I get a pat and a kiss.”

Mava snorted behind the counter earning her an offended glare.

Alyona snuggled up to his chest, the pup trying to lick her face. “I don’t know Alfie, can you sit pretty like Boots?”

Alfie winking at Mava, leaned in close and whispered in Alyona’s ear. “Why don’t we get back to my place and I’ll show ya what a good boy I can be.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “That was not your best love.”

“Well I told ya didn’t I? When we get home.”

Two tea towels hit him square in the chest as both ladies laughed out loud. 

“I don’t think they appreciate me Boots. Must think I’m bluffing, yeah.” He fixed Alyona with a stare that burned straight to her gut. Quickly she turned and took the daisies that Mava had wrapped for her, and with eyes shooting fire back at him and smiling coyly, reached for his hand.

“Come.”

Alfie grasped her hand and followed, but couldn’t resist the parting remark.

“Yeah that one I definitely know.”

They heard Mava’s deep groan followed by suppressed laughter as they left the room.

~ 

Alyona sighed deeply as she leaned back against his strong chest. His arms wrapped around her waist beneath the warm water. Her head leaned back upon his shoulder, nestled in the crook of his neck; soft whiskers brushing her temple. His chin rested upon the spot just above her ear; his breath a warm caress. Had she not dreamed of this so many times while sitting in a lonely bed in a pretty bedroom? Knew it would feel just like this. _Ya keep spiting yerself to prove a point girl … ya might not get to come back next time._

Listening to her own conscience, she admitted the truth – it was time to put such childish games behind. Though both of them may have had their valid points, running off and making Alfie chase after her only served her own pride and vanity. One day; he’d grew weary and stop chasing. If she wanted to prove to him that she was worthy of his trust; she was going to have to stick. Prove she could be loyal and not keep running off like a scared dog. She glanced down at Boots who was spread out upon the bath matt happily gnawing on a leftover bone from the dinner she had cooked. How odd that it was this little ball of fluff and fur wiggling its unexpected presence into her life – that finally made her grow up and realize the desires of her heart. She leaned back against Alfie once more, eyes closed; felt the tightening of his arms around her. Fingers of one hand lightly stroking along her hip, fingering the bullet scar that puckered there. His mouth began to move upon her brow, where beads of perspiration formed from the hot soak. His voice rasped into her ear.

“I need ya love.”

Fingers moved from her hip across the flat of her stomach and over the soft damp curls between her legs. Her head turned so that she could meet his mouth, hot and urgent upon her own. His other hand moved to cup a breast, fondling the fullness, and she arched against him. Quickly dissolving into pleasure as he worked two fingers inside her and his thumb rubbed against her sweet spot. The strength and rapidness of what was building staggering her mind. His mouth, hands and fingers overwhelming every sense; her body threatening to rip apart at the seams. This thing between them a wild fire raging across fertile ground. Her sex was quivering, begging for release. His hardened tip poked into her soft buttocks that rested atop his spread legs; nails digging and scratching along the toned muscles of his legs. Head thrown back, eyes rolling back in her head and his mouth moved to suck the sensitive column of her throat. 

Desire raged through him. A pulsing need that coursed through every cell in his body and now thumped its desire against her soft flesh. He knew this possessiveness almost festered inside him. A plague upon his rightly ordered world. Almost a weakness that he was powerless to resist and in the back of his mind he knew it one day might be his undoing. He’d never allowed anyone that kind of power over him; let alone a woman. Yet he also welcomed it. This surrendering to another a kind of release he had never experienced and could only be found with her. He pulled his fingers from within her and grasping her hips lifted her up so he could plunge into that warm, wet cavern. His arousal a brutal blade that forced her to open to him. You are mine echoed in his head, but his voice only released grunts as he pumped his lust; her breasts bouncing above the water with each thrust. Saw her hands bled white gripping the sides of the tub while she ground her backside into each thrust. _God he craved her like nothing else._ She drove him mad. Drove him to need things he thought he had given up. Worst of all though, she had snuck into his heart so that he knew after this relentless possession, he would hold her close and whisper his love upon her flushed skin. Meaning every word as it carved itself upon all her lines his hands had traced. Then he would lay her down and make love to her, so slow and so gently it would be an exquisite pain that held her to him. And kept him coming back for more. Always more. And only her.

A whimpering was heard over their moans and groans, and both stopped mid action to see Boots sitting on his hunches, bone forgotten; his little head tilted to the side staring at them. His ears were raised to points on either side of his head. Alfie paused mid-thrust, a muttered curse as he withdrew his swollen and throbbing cock from within the soft folds. Stepping out of the tub, he gently picked the pup up and deposited him outside the bathroom door. A soft whine was heard from the other side as he turned back to find Alyona now standing beside the tub. Her wet flesh glistened in the dimly lit bathroom and his cock twitched; desperate to return to where it had so abruptly been pulled. She made to leave the room, her smile soft and eyes swimming with desire, but Alfie grabbed her by the elbow and swung her back against his solid bulk. He kissed her fiercely than spun her about, bending her over; hands running down the long curve of her back and settling on her hips once more. Her hands gripped the edges of the sink as his foot spread her legs apart and one hand grasped the hair at the nape of her neck. The other gripped her ass and once more he plunged deep inside with full, hard thrusts. Her head pulled back, she caught a glimpse in the mirror – Alfie’s face in tight lines and his mouth hung open; eyes finding hers in the reflection. The bold stare and bold blade carrying her over the edge; fingers curling along the cold porcelain as her entire body ignited into sparks. 

Like an instrument in his hands, he knew just the strings to pluck. The most glorious sounds he pulled from her; a reward he’d never get tired of hearing. She reached back and fondled him, heard the sharp intake of air and he slowed his pace; his head tipping back and the moaning release building within him. Pressing back she absorbed him fully until he came with a shuddering groan and his hips finally stilled against her now shaking legs. He leaned over her, hands caressing her softly; gaze still holding her own in the mirror. Alfie took in the wildly tossed hair and glow upon her face, the soft smile that was only for him. He trailed kisses along her back and up into the nape of her neck. Then pulled her upright against his still heaving chest, arms wrapping tight about her, still softly kissing her skin. Softening the force of his savage taking. Saw the eyes that had bewitched him on first glance grow misty as she whispered his name and her breath caught. Arms reaching back and locking tightly about his neck.

His nose pushed through the tangle of her hair, found the sweet spot he loved to ghost his lips over. 

“Only you Alyona, only you.”

Taking her hand he led her down the hallway to the bedroom, the puppy treading softly behind them. He lay her gently upon the bed, all soft and pliant now as she curled into him. Eyelids drooping with a tinge of sleep, but a hint of passion still lingering in the edges. Kissing her softly, he held her face gently.

“Ah no love, yer not going to sleep yet.”

“Mmmmm, no? Ya not done lovin me - after that?” Her smile held the hint of a tease.

Alfie’s did not.

“Ah, sweetie… I haven’t even started.”

Her mouth dropped into a silent “O” as his heads began to play over her still trembling body.   
One thing you could absolutely trust about Alfie Solomons: he was a man of his word.


	26. Puppy Love and Other Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie, Alyona and new puppy settle in at home. 
> 
> The conclusion, but just maybe a whole new start for our passionate duo.

The sounds of whimpering and scratching roused them both from the depths of languid slumber. Alyona rubbed her cheek along Alfie’s chest; the hairs tickling her into dim awareness. Still she kept her eyes squeezed shut, a dreamy hum purred from her throat. More tickling sensations felt along her brow where Alfie rubbed his chin, a similar deep-throated hum of satisfaction rumbling where her ear pressed close. She melted into his warmth as he squeezed her tight, and tried to reclaim her sleepy state. Once more a whimpering, this time punctuated by a sharp yip, causing her eyes to fly open and her foggy brain to discern the source in the still semi dark room. Alfie didn’t stir at all. His soft snore vented near her ear. She raised slightly to take a peek about the room, ears straining for the sound again. All she could focus upon in the early dawn light was Alfie’s head laying on the pillow. His thick, dark hair was tousled above brows that still slanted downward in a serious expression even in his sleep. Handsome face of strong, defined features lined with the ginger fringe she knew felt soft when rubbed on her skin. And smelled heavenly based on whatever it was she had seen him rub through it. She pressed her nose into the side of his neck, inhaled deeply. He stirred slightly; arms squeezing tight in reflex to her touch. She loved looking at him. Everything about him was undeniably alluring. A finger ran along the scar on his cheek. She loved touching him. Especially his full mouth. When she pressed a kiss at one corner, his eyes peeled open; narrowed slightly.

“What now, ya watching me sleep again.”

She only smiled softly.

“It’s a bit unnerving love, right?”

This time she kissed the other side of his mouth.

“Well now that, that is lovely, innit. Come ‘ere.” 

He pulled her up close for a proper snogging, but once again the whimpering sounded beyond the door. More insistent this time. He drew back, studied her intently.

“That you? I know I’ve made sounds come outta ya love, but that..”

She squeezed his arm and sat up in the bed, shaking her head while laughter shook her shoulders.

“Alfie, we have a dog, remember? And I’m guessing the poor thing needs to go outside.”

Alfie looked to the gray light beyond the bedroom window.

“Yeah well it were ya that found him now, that were ya? So right then, that means before sunrise, he’s yer dog.” 

Boots desperation to gain entry into the bedroom only increased when the sound of their voices drifted through the closed door. Whimpering had turned to full out barking. Although since he was a puppy, it sounded more like a yelp. Alfie tried to pull the sheets over his head, and she leaned close, hoping she found his ears.

“Alfie love, there is a lot I would do for ya, but wiping up puppy piss is not one of those things.”

One corner of the sheet folded down and he peeked an eye out and studied her carefully.

“I’m betting good odds yer bluffing.”

She nodded once, mumbled as she turned over to face away from him. “Are the odds higher ya think regarding the things I _would_ do?” She pulled the covers up about her chin. “Take yer time love, I’m sure Boots will wait.”

Alfie’s compressed his lips in a thin line, one hand in his beard while he peered at the back of her head. She was probably bluffing. He was sure she was bluffing – she was simply too kind to let an animal suffer. His mind flashed back to their activities in the bathroom the previous evening, Boots now yelping and clawing a symphony at the door, and he decided this was one time the odds already were clearly in his favour. He still grumbled slightly as he rolled from the bed, swinging his feet over the edge. An exaggerated gasp when they touched the cold bedroom floor.

“Bloody hell, likely to catch my death out there, right.” His shiver shook the bed, hiding her laughter. Hearing his footsteps across the bedroom floor, Boots had started howling; the steady _thump thump thump_ of his tail upon the wood floor keeping time.

“Alright, alright no need to make such a fuckin fuss eh.” 

“Alfie! Not in front of the baby!” 

“Hell… what now?!” For a moment he paused in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob and looking over his shoulder where she lay in the bed laughing. A strange expression briefly crossed his face, as though he were weighing an entirely different set of odds. Pulling the door open, he was greeted with the sudden rush of wiggling fur. 

“Aaawww, morning Boots yer lil scamp.” He scooped the puppy up, scratching behind it’s ears to calm it, and made for the stairs before the excitement got the better of him. “Let’s you and me go water the roses and I’ll explain to ya about Saturdays and sleepin’ in, yeah.”

~

The press of something cold against her neck roused Alyona from sleep once again. Smiling lightly she mumbled around the wriggling furry body.

“You should see a doctor about yer wet nose love.”

A grunt came from his side of the bed, as it dipped with his weight, and soon she was pressed up against a second furred body. Boots kicking his legs between the two of them and trying to lick both their faces at once. Alfie placed his large hand on the dog’s head and pet him gently.

“Settle yerself down or ya won’t get yer cuddle time.”

Alyona reached a hand over the puppy to stroke along his chest.

“He’s blocking my cuddle time.”

Another grunt came, “Yer ma’s a greedy wench Boots. Cuddled her half the bloomin night I did. Damn near blew out my back again.”

She curled her legs over his and rubbed back and forth. “Well maybe I just need a reminder.” Her fingers traced through the hair on his chest. “Maybe I just got lonely too while ya were out.”

His hand moved from where it had been petting the pup into calmness and now stroked down the long length of her hair. “Settler yerself down or ya won't …”

Her laugh filled the bedroom space, and Boots jumped beside them in his sleep. Alfie’s hand left her head and gave the dog a few rubs to settle him once more, and then she felt it warm against her cheek. Their eyes met across the pillows and the sleeping pup, a silent communicating of their contentment in this moment. His eyes looked so different when he was holding her gaze. Gone is the tough gangster, replaced by the soul of a man who is able to love deeply. Emptied of anger and violence, the softness drawing her in. Creating something of a bridge between their two worlds and she yearned to be closer. He was everything she would have asked him to be; only she never had to ask. A stable force in this world they moved in that could change your fate within seconds. As playful, trusting and devoted as the pup that lay between them. She smiled softly, her heart threatening to burst right out of her chest. 

When she smiled like that at him, Alfie felt like he was standing in the midst of fire; but the flames never burning. The strange and new sensation stretching through his entire body; both overwhelming, and somehow complete. It had danced around in his chest for weeks, before finally spilling into a hole he never knew existed. No woman had ever shared his bed for longer than a few well enjoyed hours; and even that number was fairly small. He had never fallen like this before, and though there was a measure of uncertainty regarding the future; he also knew he felt lighter than he had in years. This feeling that kept falling – each time a little deeper than the last. And it all landed in the depths of his eyes; reflected back in the ones that held his own. A perfect mirror and he found it hard to believe they were ever strangers.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across her temple, letting the kiss linger. Felt her whole body sigh and lean into the contact. He cradled her close, like the treasured thing she had become to him, and they both drifted down into a peaceful sleep. The pup calmed to sleep in their soothing presence.

~

The room had filled with bright sunlight the next time Alyona’s eyes opened. She leaned into the warmth pressed against her side, ran her fingers along the soft fur…. suddenly realizing it was Boots still snuggled close beside her. Alfie’s side of the bed lay empty. As she lay there in the dark, fingers lightly massaging down the dog’s back, they drifted down to lay across the flatness of her tummy. A faraway look entered her gaze. Half wondering, half worried; but not able to deny that a drop of hope gently swirled in the mix. She was counting in her head when Alfie suddenly entered the room quietly, carrying a tray.

“Oh yer awake, that’s good.”

Alyona smiled up at him, her mind still somewhat lost in thought. Suddenly feeling ravenous as the aroma from the tray assaulted her senses. Her stomach flipped several times, and she noted she was so hungry she almost felt ill. One hand still rested on her stomach and the other fluttered around her temple, as the nausea suddenly overcame. Alfie stood at the side of the bed, holding the tray out of Boot’s reach, who had also caught the scent of something delicious.

“Get down eh, ya got yer own breakfast earlier now didn’t ya. Sit. Boots – Sit!”

The puppy sat on the bed, his eye still eagerly resting on the tray. 

“There now, right that’s a good boy.” He lifted a piece of pastrami off the tray and offered it to the puppy, eyes quickly glancing to see if Alyona caught him in the act. Suddenly he paused, studying her closely, while the pup licked his fingers. She was considerably pale - almost a shade of green - and her eyes had a glazed appearance as though she looked right through him. He knelt down on the bed, still holding the tray out of reach of the now very interested pup.

“Alyona? Ya alright love?”

Her eyes drifted towards him and slid into focus. “Hhmmm. Smells really good Alfie. I’m starving.”

He looked back somewhat uncertain, watching how she slowly sat up in the bed. As if moving too quickly caused discomfort. That keen gaze of his noting that one hand had been resting on her abdomen in a rather protective gesture. She had settled back against the pillows, plate now resting on her lap over crossed legs; one hand keeping Boots from stealing another piece of meat from her tray. His nose lifted and twitching rapidly. Her hand moved from her stomach and pushed gently on his backside, pushing him to sitting. “Sit. Good boy Boots.”

The tailed thumped against the sheets. Alfie settled on his side and the two of them ate breakfast in companionable silence, while the dog’s eyes pleaded back and forth between them. Alfie’s eyes stealing glances at Alyona as she gingerly picked at the food. She did eat, but he noted it was slow and almost cautiously so. He frowned, something prickling at his consciousness, though he couldn’t quite grasp it in the moment. Her colour had restored somewhat and she smiled up over at him, eyes now bright and shining. _Fuck she’s so beautiful. What she doin with a guy like me._

The urge to clear the bed of the plates in one sweeping gesture and press her back upon the mattress came swiftly. Always overcome by how quickly his desire ignited with regards to her. More so knowing that it would be returned in equal measure. In the back of his mind, a puzzle piece fitted neatly into its slotted place and he sat up a little straighter. Worry creased his brow and for a moment, he felt a sense of panic. Breathing deeply, another image came to his mind and surprising even himself, he smiled as the thought settled itself in his mind. He was fairly certain it would find its way down to his heart; given time. He winked at her and earned a lovely smile in return. Wiggled an eyebrow in response and she laughed. 

“Ya feeling better now love?”

Her brows slanted downward. “Feeling better? What makes ya think I was feeling poorly?”

Something knocked around in his male brain, urging him to tread carefully here, and he shifted somewhat nervously before proceeding. “Well ya looked like ya weren’t feeling too well when I first came in, yeah? A little pale.” Her eyes widened, teeth pulled on her bottom lip. “Maybe yer were just really hungry, eh?”

“I think so. It was very good Alfie, thank you. Probably just what I needed.”

He nodded, still studying her and how her hands were now folded across her midsection, giving her thoughts away. He pressed on.

“Maybe, maybe, yeah.” He reached across the space and covered her hands with his own large one, gave a reassuring squeeze. “Or maybe there’s something ya want to be tellin’ me?”

Her breath held and her eyes suddenly watered and she dropped her gaze from his. Her body held rigid in the bed. He removed her half empty plate and set it on the bedside table on his side, pushing Boots sleeping body over so he could pull her close. 

“Alyona it’s okay. I’ve… not been careful, I know. It wouldn’t be yer fault and I’ll not blame ya any.” He rubbed her back in long strokes, willing her to look at him. “Do ya know for sure love?”

Her head shook, and finally she met his gaze. “I don’t even know for sure Alfie… it’s maybe too soon to worry yet even. I just… had a sudden feeling this morning. Just came over me.” 

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her knitted brow.

“Are ya worried Alfie? It’s not just yer fault… I didn’t say anything. I didn’t make ya stop.”

A wry smile twisted his mouth as he nodded his head. “Yeah, well maybe we both ought to think about why that is, yeah? Cause I promise Alyona… it’s not ever happened before.” He pulled her fully into his arms, her head dropping to his strong shoulder. “Not with anyone but you love.” Her held her close for a few seconds, as the reality of what might be and how it would change their lives washed over them. 

“And I ain’t worried at all.”

She lifted her head. “No? How will I know if yer bluffing.”

He pinned her with that look that bore right through her. “I never bluff sweetie.”

She saw the truth in his eyes, though the tension still remained within her own. “I didn’t really peg ya as the settling down with kids type Alfie. And I won’t press ya into anything.” Her shoulders lifted somewhat in embarrassment. “I fear I was bit girlish in thinking how exciting it would be to fall for a gangster.”

“Well now it has been fairly exciting yeah? I mean, ya did get shot.”

She chuckled against his chest. “Not exactly what I had in mind Alfie.” She lifted her face to his. “Although I never knew paper work could be so enjoyable a task.” 

His own chuckle rumbled in his chest and he bent down to claim her mouth. Surprised that the driving urge to take her had not diminished at all. That even given this scare that wasn’t really a scare, he would still possess and fill her as completely as he could. His hands roamed over the length of her, fondling all his favourite parts, but then came to rest on her stomach.

“We’ll figure it out, right? Just like everything else.” He pulled back to see her eyes and wouldn’t let them go until he saw her smile finally reach them. “I mean, fuck … we’ve got a dog, what’s adding a baby to the mix, right?”

She laughed and nodded, “I guess. It’s probably a little more work though Alfie. But I’m not worried about it either.” She kissed him and then they both looked over at where Boots had been curled up on Alfie’s pillow. 

The dog now sat on its hunches, save for the one paw it was currently licking clean of the remainder of Alyona’s breakfast. Bits of egg and crumbs were matted in his fur and the sliced tomatoes had been discarded upon the bed as any picky toddler might do. His muzzle was stained with sauce and even the tips of his ears were coated with something unidentifiable. They both groaned in dismay, suddenly feeling not quite so sure of themselves.

Alfie blew a big breath out of his mouth. “Well fuck me… ya little scamp.”

“Alfie.”

He had scooped the errant puppy up, only covering himself and the bed in various food remnants. 

“Shit, hell. Yeah love?”

“Not in front of the baby love.”

“Fuck right, sorry.”

As she watched him trying to scold Boots in a suitable manner – without cursing – it occurred to Alyona that she was already living more of an adventure than she ever dreamed possible. Here in his arms, wrapped in the protection only he could provide and the fierce love he lavished upon her; she had found everything she ever wanted. 

Watching him laugh softly as he struggled to hold the wiggling pup who was now searching his beard for crumbs, it amazed her how much she loved everything about him. Even the wrinkled creases at the corners of his eyes, now holding both humour and love. There was nothing she wouldn’t pay to be here beside him. Suddenly pulled into his embrace and wedged between fur and beard, she was willing to bet pretty good odds, he would give just as much. More. 

If she were a betting person, she’d bet it all on Alfie Solomons: gangster crime boss, lover, and puppy wrangler. And maybe Daddy. The lion’s heart that would never give up the fight, or run out on love. Though the cost for her had almost been too high, in truth – it had cost her nothing at all. 

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, but by no means is it the end for Alfie and Alyona. You can find one shot stories that readers have requested all filed under _Not Discussed_
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
